When It Rains It Pours
by zeltronica
Summary: In this fic Ranma has to find an artifact to unlock her curse so she can be a guy again. But sometimes fate has other plans for you.
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own the rights to Ranma1/2 or any of the characters within except maybe my own.~

**Chapter Note: This chapter has been revamped, it was my second story I ever wrote and posted on fan fiction I plan to go through my story editing clearing out all the typo's and what not and may even add some new details.**

* * *

When It Rains It Pours

**W-I-R-I-P Chapter:1**

It was a dark storm that rolled eerily through the forests of China Combician Mountain Range just off the western coast. A young girl with red hair rode the storm out in her tent, the wind whipped through the surrounding trees sounding as if howling, and caused the tent walls too rustle. Ranma looked around noting the walls of the tent looked as if it would collapse any moment, she shivered_. _ "Man its cold out here and that wind is killer." she said aloud to no one in particular, while picking up her cup of instant noodles to start her meal. _'Well the good thing is I got a warm sleeping bag and plenty of insulating cloths. ' _she growled _'If wasn't for this girls body riding the storm out would be much easier but thanks to that...that fucker!'_

_'Herb..' No it is best not to think of it.'_ Tears started to fall down Ranma's cheeks._ 'How fitting this should happen to me. Just when I think things couldn't get any worse Herb hit me with that damn ladle of his and then I... I would be a guy rite now.'_

Ranma remembering the fight lividly she fought Herb and killed him for her lost man-hood.

_'I shouldn't have but he left me no choice. I wasn't going to become his wife. That and he lied to me about finding a cure. I should have known, But no I let him trick me again. After he tried to force me to be his I remember forming a ki blade and slashed desperately to keep him away I was just trying to scare him away instead... Instead his head came off blood so much blood.' _Ranma shivered at the thought.

**The worst day of Ranma's life**

"Ranma you can't get away from me I'll find you!" Herb bellowed, while searching for his elusive prey.

Ranma hiding behind a tree trying to figure out what too do next. "Herb you lied to me there is no cure here, nor has there ever been a cure" tears of fury started to slip down Ranma's cheeks.

"Oh Ranma why do you make this so hard just come out and fight it is high time I collect what I deserve." Herb stated, continuing his search.

Leaping into a nearby tree and up five branchs to get a look at where the Musk prince currently was_._ "Just what is it you think you deserve?" Ranma shouted in anger when out of nowhere he found himself a she when he got doused by cold water, and narrowly missed getting hit by a fireball that destroyed the top of the tree she was just in.'

"You Ranma your the prize your just the woman we need for the Tribe, as a den mother you will give me many powerful children. Now come and be my wife, You have no man-hood to be worried about anymore all you ever will be is a woman from now on now come to me!" Herb commanded, as he kept his gaze on his future bride too be.

"You can take my man-hood away you asshole but you will never fucking take my freedom!" Ranma retorted, then shouted "**Mökö Takabisha!**" firing a ki blast at Herb who side step as it destroyed a nearby tree sending splinters into the prince's right arm causing him howl in pain. Giving her enough time she ran to a high clearing hopping onto a near by ledge.

Herb sneered "Why do you fight fate?"

Herb casting a spell rained down a meteor storm on Ranma's position, at which she narrowly avoided the blast losing her footing, flipping and rolling down the side of the ledge hitting the ground below, she slowly got back up noting herb was currently converging on her.

"You cant fight fate woman you have nowhere else to go!" ~Herb bellowed.

Ranma found her back to the wall of the mountain no way to jump up or around. Herb continued to converge on her. Feeling threatened by what she thought would come next Ranma did the only thing she could forming a ki blade she charged Herb suicidally swinging at him wildly hoping he would move out of the way instead what resulted Herb tried to duck the blade to grab her, his head was severed killing him instantly.

Ranma shook her head from her flashback. "What is done is done. No sense dwelling on the past I must stay focused on here and now." she said to herself. After finishing her noodles she crawled into her sleeping bag zipping it up then slowly fell into a much needed slumber.

The following day Ranma made up her mind she was going to stay in China for awhile too try and find a way to unlock her curse. She traveled to several locations trying to find anything that could help her. Finally reaching a decision she considered the answers would be at Jusenkyo despite it being flooded, the guide may know of something other then the destroyed kettle that could at the very least unlock her curse, maybe even cure her.

**Jusenkyo the following morning**

Ranma walked up to the Guides hut and knocked on the door. After several more knocks and twenty minutes later the Guide finally answered the door. "Oh young miss what brings you too Jusenkyo cursed springs?"

Ranma looked too the guide with hope in her eyes.' "I was wondering if you maybe could help me?"

The guide gazed at Ranma contemplating.' "Oh young miss you that boy who fell in spring two year ago no?"

Ranma nodded her head. "Yea I was wondering if you know where I can find a cure or at least unlock my curse?"

Guide looked at Ranma thoughtfully "I am sorry sir/miss but there is no cure. However if you have been locked via the ladle then I do know an artifact that can unlock it. Since the kettle was destroyed you will need the Bracer of release."

Ranma pondered over the guides words "Where can I find this bracer of release you speak of?"

The Guide went back into the house returning a few minutes later with a map. "Here take this map it will lead you to the bracer however I am not so sure it still resides there but it is a good start." he stated.

Ranma took the map from the Guide and bowed her head. "Thank you for the map I have to go now see ya." saying her thanks, she then turned to leave.

The guide watched the red-head as she walked up the trail away from his home. "I never understand how people mess with other people curses I hope she finds that artifact."

**That Night.**

Ranma sat by the campfire she had setup, looking at the map of the artifact. She wondered if it would be simple to get, or was she going to have to fight for it. Or worse avoid booby traps of some old crept or temple. _'Okay so the location of said artifact is here, and to get there I must travel to Kayonichi village. _she contemplated while reading her map_. _"Man that is a pretty far place to go from here, could even take me three to five months to get there depending on the pace I use." she noted too herself. After some mulling over her map she finally decided to get some sleep knowing she had a long walk ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three months after at the Tendo's Chapter 2**

The Tendo family sat around the table for breakfast. Ryoga was also there getting a talking to by Akane.

"Ryoga I just wish you would have told me about this 2 years ago..." Akane said

Ryoga sighed "I am sorry Akane I, was only doing it to make Ranma jealous. I never meant anything perverted by it I swear to you."

Akane sighed "I am not mad.. Thanks to Ranma helping me with my anger issues. He tried to drop me so many clues, and I ignored them."

Ryoga looked at Akane "Are you saying you forgive me?"

Akane looked at the table "I Suppose yes I forgive you. I do have a question for you?"

Ryoga pondered "Is it about Ranma?"

Akane looked worried. "Its well... Been a couple months, and he has not returned from China."

Ryoga contemplated. "Look I haven't seen Ranma since he left with Herb to go after that cure. Heck I would be there too if wasn't for my sense of direction.

Ryoga then looked into Akane's hurt face. "Look would you like me to attempt to find him?"

Akane half smiled at Ryoga. "I would Appreciate it, but you don't have to." Akane contemplated then spoke again. "Ryoga could we both go find him Together?"

"I suppose we could but are you sure you want to go? What I mean is China isn't a very nice place for woman right now." Ryoga said.

Akane frowned hmph "I can handle myself thank you. If a half girl can make it in China, So can I."

Ryoga taking a few bites of his food, then spoke "Okay than if you want to we can leave when ever but I suggest you confirm to your father first." Cringing under Soun's demon head look.

Akane looked to her father. "Dad I am going to China to bring my fiance back, be back soon." She then got up dragging Ryoga behind her and up the stairs to pack.

Soun and the rest of the family sat in quiet watching Akane drag Ryoga up the stairs.

"I had no intention of stopping her, I was just going to ask if she knew where she had to go to find Ranma." Soun said.

Nabiki, and Kasumi looked at each other and shrugged. "That's Akane for you." The said at the same time.

**One Week Later**

Akane, and Ryoga made good time getting to China, after paying for a boat they made the trip to China with little effort. Making good time after they arrive in Beijing they continued their travel toward Jusenkyo Valley.

"Don't worry Akane we will find him." Ryoga stated.

"I hope so. I have so much I want to tell Ranma, and so help me if something happened to him Herb is going to get it!" Akane growled at the thought of Herb.

**Elsewhere in the Qua Di Forrest**

Ranma continued her trek through the Forrest, it had stopped raining temporarily. She was happy about this made travel much easier. She stopped temporarily to look consult her map, and compass to make sure she didn't veer off in a wrong direction. Ranma looked around at her surroundings.

_Okay good I am right on track that's the eagle land marker over there. _Ranma looked over to a eagle land marker that had its wings pointed in a south, eastern direction. "Yes" Ranma cheerfully stated.

She was happy cause this means she was making better time then she thought, Tree hopping had made this trip much easier, and would mean she would be at her destination in three days.

**Meanwhile.**

Akane and Ryoga continued their trek toward Jusenkyo when they were stopped by a musk Patrol.

Akane growled. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where Ranma is? Do tell." Herb stated as he climbed down from his mount.

"That's what we are here to find out about. Ranma hasn't returned we assumed he was still with you." Ryoga said

Herb laughed. "No I have not seen Ranma since he had a fight with my double."

Akane pondered. "What do you mean had a fight with your double."

"What Herb is saying is he used a magical spell to make a double of himself in order to tame Ranma, Into being his wife." Lime stated. Quickly loosing breath as Mint hit him in the gut. "Fool" Mint sighed.

Akane glared at Herb. "That is grrr you cant have Ranma. He is my Fiance!" Akane charged at Herb only to get knocked backwards by Herb backhanding her away.

Herb sneered. "Don't ever try to do that again, Or you won't get a chance ever to see anyone again."

Ryoga losing his temper pulled his umbrella in a fighting position, charging Herb at full force. "I won't stand here, and let you touch Akane like that!"

Herb grinned wickedly. Pulling out the ladle from its pail, he splashed Ryoga locking him in pig form then kicked Ryoga back into Akane's gut causing Akane to fall out of breath.

"Come Lime and Mint we have to continue our search for Ranma I will have my bride!" Herb said.

Watching Herb, and his men leave. Akane checked On Ryoga who was currently knocked out.

"Oh no Ryoga.. he locked your curse..The kettle is destroyed how are we going to get you back to normal.."

Akane picked P-Chan up, and carried him after putting his pack on her shoulders. She made her way toward Jusenkyo hope fully the guide would have something that can help Ryoga.

**Else where.**

After four hours of searching Ranma finally found what she was looking for. An old temple which stood ominously in front of her. Ranma shivered. "What is with this place."

After walking up the stairs going up for about a couple hours she had to stop for a minute for breath. "Wow what kind of idiot puts the entrance at the top of a temple!" Ranma said to herself

After what would seem three hours. Ranma finally found herself at the Entrance upon walking in she could tell it was old, and not in use there were cobwebs far as the eye could see. Meaning she would have to push through some of them.

Ranma looked at the floor noticing etches along the floor as she stepped forward she stopped when she heard a click. Ahhh! Ranma screamed as she narrowly missed getting killed by a spike trap that had a corpse on it slowly dragging it back into the wall.

Panting for breath Ranma let out a sigh of relief. "I should have known there was going to be traps."

After surveying the floor she made a calculated guess and started leaping from tile to tile til she was at the end of the corridor, covered in dust and spider webs.

Ranma shook herself off as she could feel spiders crawling on her. Ugh "Why does all these old places have to have so many creepy crawlies!" Ranma said to no one.

Finding a torch she lit it up with her lighter, Ranma using the torch to light her way. After walking down the corridor she found some stairs leading down, following them down for what seemed like five hours she found floor. Upon hearing yet another click she jumped quickly grabbing onto a pole that was sticking out of the wall, the floor she was just on fell away into the darkness.

Ranma let out yet another sigh of relief seeing that there were five more poles heading to the other side she used the gymnastics skills she learned from Akane to get across, landing on the other side she slipped on some loose stone and fell on her back. Oof Ranma let out as she crashed onto the floor.

"Man this place stinks" Ranma said as she covered her nose.

She walked through the darkness til her hand found yet another torch lighting it she continued following the hall hoping she wasn't much farther, finding a path that turned right, she heard a click and the floor fell down but as if a ramp. Hearing a rumbling from behind her she turned just in time to see a giant bolder rolling toward her.

"Ah give me a break!" Ranma ran as fast as she could down the ramp hearing clicks and narrowly missing getting hit by darts. The bolder now picking up speed was almost right on top of her as she finally reached the end of the ramp and jumped right as fast as she could the bolder rolled out the door crashing into a near by wall. Ranma felt relief til she realized she was heading off the edge of what looked like a drop off catching herself she held on by both hands on the ledge slowly climbing back up.

"Oh my god I swear I am going to kill whoever made this place!" Ranma said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter will be dealing with Ranma searching for the artifact and somewhat touch down on Akane's relationship with Ranma.**

**This fic stay's with the Cannon for the most part accept in a few area's so bear that in mind as you read on.**

**Akane and P-Chan Arrive at Jusenkyo Chapter 3**

**one day later.**

Akane carried P-Chan up to the door of the Jusenkyo guides house and knocked. Akane continued to knock til the guide finally answered the door.

Guide opened the door to greet the young woman. "Hello young miss how may I help you?"

Akane looked hopeful to the guide "Its my friend here. He is human Herb locked his curse, and I am hoping you have something to cure his condition?"

The guide smiled. "I remember you. Your are fiance of young miss who passed through here two or so month ago."

Akane looked to the guide "Ranma passed through here?"

"Yes young miss came to find a way to cure curse, but I had to tell her there was no cure however there is an artifact that can unlock the curse." The guide said in a blunt voice.

Akane smiled hearing Ranma was somewhere alive. "So she is locked too?"

The guide nodded. "I am sorry young miss but she stuck as girl unless she find artifact it. Sadly I forgot to tell her she has to keep it on to switch from male to female,she take it off she female."

Akane contemplated. "Do you have an item that would allow the wearer to stay in original form, even if splashed with water?"

The guide nodded. "How silly it is I forgot to give it to your fiance." He then walked over to an old chest and pulled out an amulet. "Give this Amulet to fiance, she will be able to remain male even when splashed so long as she wearing the bracer of release. If she take off bracer she goes back to her locked state it is a wearable item she can choose."

Akane took the item and then pondered. '_Oh Ranma your looking for that bracer, and here I am going to have to ask you to please let Ryoga have it so he can be human again'. _Akane let out a sigh '_Your not going to give it up though are you'. _Akane let out another sigh this time of frustration as she knew Ranma wasn't going to give up the bracer. "Thank you. Is there a way I can find her?"

The guide looked to Akane "I suggest you go home miss I gave her only map to temple, I sorry. She will probably be heading home any day now if she has found the artifact though."

**Ranma wondering the temple**

Ranma laughed to herself as she picked herself up off the ground dusting herself off. "I bet Akane would tell me to take a bath right now if she saw me." She said to herself

Looking down at her pants she had numerous rips and found a dart stuck in the bottom of her shoe she yanked it out tossing it to the ground in disgust. '_Oh Akane don't you worry I will be home soon a man.' _She thought

Ranma walked the long and dust corridor that spanned out before her, the torch illuminating a room further up the hall, Ranma made it to the door with the Torch in hand she started to step forward stopping abruptly as two stone slabs slammed together almost catching her nose by a mere inch.

Letting out a sigh of relief that she didn't get squashed she studied the entrance. After careful inspection she picked up a stone and tossed it at the door, again the stone slabs slammed together. "Interesting this trap works off motion. Weird its not powered by electricity..." Ranma stated to out loud

"Well here goes!" Ranma ran as hard as she could and jumped through the door the slabs catching the tail of her shirt causing it to rip off her body, also causing Ranma to land on the floor in a sitting position. Getting up Ranma dusted herself off feeling a breeze do to her chest being exposed.

"Damn it I knew I should have brought an extra shirt down here." Ranma berated herself

Looking around the room with the Torch she spotted an Alter and sitting on it was a warn bracer.

"There it is!" Ranma exclaimed Running over to it checking for traps once she determined there was no traps she took the bracer and put it on. While doing so she heard what sounded like a thousand clicks and the whole temple started to rumble. '_That's not good!' _Ranma thought.

Ranma looking around saw an opening to the back of the room she ran over to it looking down as she heard parts of the ceiling caving in. "I will probably regret this but here goes!" Ranma then jumped down the whole sliding down it as it started to twist and turn, she skidded on water as the currant carried her toward an opening when she exited the tunnel she found herself falling into a lake with a splash. Ranma quickly gaining her bearing swam to land then headed for her camp site, while watching the temple in the distance slowly fall to rubble.

Once Ranma found her camp she started a fire, so she could heat up a kettle, then she walked over to her tent opening up her pack pulling out a yellow shirt to wear.

After a few minutes Ranma picked up the kettle. "Now the moment of truth." Ranma stated lifting the kettle over her head then pouring she was relieved to now be sitting down as a man.

Ranma exclaimed "It worked hell yea!"

Out of experimentation Ranma took the bracer off sitting it down and his body Immediately returned back to female, Then she put the bracer back on using the kettle returned back to male.

Ranma contemplated '_Okay so if I wear the bracer my curse is unlocked, if I take it off then my curse is locked again.'_ "Well this isn't too bad" He stated out loud. After eating some dinner Ranma decided to get some sleep, His plans were of returning back to Japan to see his Tomboy again. "I am coming home Akane just you wait and see!" he stated with enthusiasm

**Back in Japan four days later.**

Akane holding Ryoga in her arms walked to Nodoka's home knocking on the door and waited for her to answer the door. After a few minutes Nodoka Answered the door. "Ah Akane how are you come on in wont you?"

Akane smiled and walked into the house. "I am fine I was wondering if Ranma has come here?"

Nodoka frowned "Akane I haven't seen my son in many years. For some reason I keep missing him at your house. So I guess I will ask you this nicely Akane, Is Ranko my son?"

Akane looked a little surprised at this. "Um I take it Ranma hasn't stopped by I must go now.. bye"

Nodoka blocked Akane's way by stepping in her way and placing both hands on the frame to bar Akane from leaving. "Akane please answer my question. I know there is something odd about Ranko and Mr. Panda, every time I have thought I had seen my son Ranko was always there, and wet every time. So please tell me the truth."

Akane looked down at her feet "Yes its true. Ranma is Ranko... He didn't want to disappoint you so he has been looking for a cure that does not exist, and that pledge his father made them both sign didn't help matters."

Nodoka smiled hearing that she finally would talk to Ranma no matter what. "Well guess it is time I fix that. I don't want to lose him again So I will accept him with the curse." she said

Nodoka looked to P-Chan "Why is Ranma's friend Ryoga in pig form in your arms Akane?"

Akane breathed a ragged breath "His curse was locked in China by a man named Herb." Akane thought for a minute "Momma would you mind if Ranma was a female?" she asked

Nodoka looked at Akane "Why do you ask?"

Akane carefully thinking of how to say her next words. "Ranma was locked too when he went looking for the cure the very same man locked his curse. So Ranma went to find an artifact that would unlock the curse."

Nodoka contemplated "I see so this artifact is to unlock the curse?"

Akane nodded "Yes if Ranma wears the bracer she can change back and forth via hot and cold water, without it he is female. I have an amulet that would allow the wearer of the bracer to stay in main form even when wet."

Nodoka contemplated then let out a breath. "I see so you are going to see if Ranma will give it up so Ryoga here can be a human again?"

Akane exhaled then said "Yes the bracer would fall off Ryoga if he got wet. That is where the amulet comes into play."

Nodoka gave a half heartened smile looking into Akane's eyes then to P-Chan. "I will accept my child however he or she may be. But this isn't something you should force if Ranma doesn't wish to give up the bracer you can't make him. All the same I hope he will show compassion and give it up for your friend."

Akane furrowed her brow "Out of coincidence how did you know Ryoga had a curse?"

Nodoka started giggling "Lets see" Starts to laugh some more. "Ranko kicked him into a fountain and he came out a black piglet that was a dead give away that he had a curse of some kind." It was Ranma I wasn't sure about til you confirmed it today." After a few minutes of mulling over her thoughts she looked to Akane. "Lets say you talk my child into giving up the bracer... What happens to your engagement with Ranma?"

Akane looked a little flush she had not considered their relationship after carefully thinking things over Akane then gave Nodoka a smile. "Well if it makes you feel better I am somewhat attracted to Ranma's girl half. I am sure I can get around it. And I am sure Maybe I could talk Ryoga into loaning the bracer to Ranma if we take our relationship further you know for children and such."

Nodoka looked at Akane with a thoughtful look. "I am not sure how much I would tolerate this type of relationship, but then who am I to tell you two how to love. However I will try to be open minded if Ranma should end up staying female, and you two decide to stay together."

Akane beamed and then stated. "Oh I wanted to tell you that me and Ranma have been working on my temper towards him. And I have managed to listen to him a lot more then I used to instead of just out right hitting him. So you needn't worry over that."

Nodoka contently looked at Akane hearing this. "That is good to here. Its kind of funny all the times I listened to Ranma's girl half speak of himself as a third party, and tell me how awful you treat my son. You do know that despite his disdain on your temper he loves you a lot, and would give the world to see you love him back."

Akane looked to Nodoka thoughtfully. "The thought had crossed my mind. I plan to let him know how I feel soon as he comes home."


	4. Chapter 4

**I could warn you about what is coming this chapter but I rather surprise you it is too easy to give a story away within a few lines something I have found issues I am having I hope to stop that please enjoy.**

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter: 4**

**Kayonichi village**

Ranma sat in his hotel room looking out the window the sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. The village was beautiful Ranma thought he was glad he had decided to stop and enjoy the peace within this quiet village. He felt at peace as he looked down to the street from the third story of the hotel he was in he saw Herb and several armed men ride into the village, Upon seeing this spectacle he put himself against the wall so that they would not see him. _'Damn it I knew I shouldn't have stayed here this long..' _Ranma berated himself over this. _'Wait Herb is alive how the fuck?...Didn't I kill him trying to run?' _Ranma shook himself from his thoughts he could hear Herb and his men come into the inn.

Herb shouted orders that Ranma Heard. But did not understand. He could hear soldiers coming up the stairs. "Great he must know I am here then..." Ranma growled in a whispered tone.

Herb smiled to himself he had the entire village surrounded and the inn covered from all sides. He was feeling triumphant because he had found Ranma the source that turned in his whereabouts was indeed very rich now. _'Well woman where will you try to go now? Its only a matter of time.' _"Lime I want you to be ready Ranma will try to run even with the odds stacked against her."

Ranma sighed to himself taking a peak out the window he could see Musk everywhere, Turning his head to the door he heard the door being tried and rattled. "Man there has got to be a way out of this...Wait that's an idea!" Ranma said in a whispered voice. After slinging the traveling pack on his back he leaped up slamming a fist through the roof clambering up onto the roof he then started to Roof hop many of the soldier yelling. "There that's who we are after lets go!" "The wench is escaping!"

Ranma ignored their shouts he ran as fast as he could just as he was about to make it past the next roof when Herb cloths lined Ranma knocking him on his back. Herb then place his foot down on Ranma's chest.

Herb laughed at Ranma. "Ah I see you found that bracer, I had hoped you wouldn't I prefer you a girl."

Ranma's face contorted into Anger. "I really wish you would just go find an actual girl!" Ranma hit Herb as hard as he could causing him to topple backwards momentarily springing to his feet Ranma then went on the offensive jumping up to roundhouse kick Herb only to find his leg grabbed and slammed to the ground.

"Your the only girl capable of having the children I desire." Herb stated as he then went to grab Ranma only to find himself thrown over as Ranma lifted his legs placing his feet on herbs stomach and with his hands grabbing herbs wrists Ranma threw Herb over and into a near by air conditioner denting it.

Ranma growled. "Why do you keep calling me a girl! I am a man are you... never mind your not going to get me just go home now!"

Herb quickly getting to his feet ran at Ranma full force as Ranma prepared to defend Herb suddenly disappeared as Ranma searched for him he felt pain erupt in his back as Herb kicked him powerfully into the same air conditioner this time flattening it.

Ranma screamed in pain at this trying to force the pain down but was having difficulty. "You sure know how to treat a lady don't you?" he said in an angered tone.

Herb watched Ranma from his position Ranma frantically turning different directions trying to find him. "I am right here my Dear!" He slammed a fist into Ranma's face knocking him backward skidding on the sheet metal of the roof.

Ranma looked up to see Herb coming at him again this time in the open readying to finish him off.

"Well dear consider this the extent of my love!" Ranma said in a angered tone then shouting **Mökö Takabisha!** Sending Herb flying backward with the blast hitting a wall.

Herb growled "That's just how I like it Rough!" Spinging to his feet he went after Ranma throwing a rapid amount of punches and kicks at Ranma catching him in several locations on his body.

Ranma winced at the pain trying to fight it down as he deflected 5 out of ever 10 attacks Herb used landing his own punches into Herb using his Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken . "You won't get me Herb I would rather die then become something I am not!"

Herb laughed enjoying this fight he really like Ranma's power She could deal punishment and take it as well. He admired Ranma's strength. "Ranma just become my wife, I will treat you like a queen what can that girl you fancy give you that I cannot?"

Ranma sneered at Herb jumping back to recover. "Herb honestly I don't like being a girl... And you don't know the meaning of treating woman any better then breeding stock. You have become as pig headed as your father, I don't want to become any ones wife!" Ranma shouted as he charged spearing Herb with his shoulder knocking both of them off the building and into a swimming pool. As the two got out of the water to face each other Ranma laughed. "You know Herb you make a very cute girl yourself why don't you go find a husband and have a child yourself?"

Herb growled at Ranma. "Because I fancy you and would rather have you as my wife!" Launching into another offensive he started throwing a flurry of punches that Ranma both dodged and blocked.

Ranma smiled at Herb enjoying the anger that surged off of him. "Am I getting to much for you Princess Herb?"

Herbs soldiers started to gather around watching both their Prince and Ranma do battle Lime and Mint tried to decide if they should interfere or not.

Mint shouted to the men. "No one interfere unless Prince Herb says otherwise!"

Ranma ran at Herb as he grabbed Herbs shirt to throw him it ripped off Herb exposing her chest for all to see. Ranma gave Herb a look of oops as he backed up readying to strike at her again.

Herb felt the eyes of her men staring at her. "If any man look upon my body I will have their eyes ripped out and make them eat them!" she shouted with anger.

Ranma wasted no time while Herb made her speech Kicking Herb in the stomach with a rapid flurry of kicks knocking Herb backward then Ranma slammed her fist against Herbs face. Sending Herb sprawling on the ground against a tree Herb started to get up finding a foot placed on her chest pushing her back down. She looked up to see Ranma formed a Chi blade placing the point level with Herbs face. "Give me a reason Herb. I really don't have much else to lose. Ranma said in an angered tone.

Herbs Soldiers advance as Ranma warned them to stay back. "You come any closer I will kill the bitch!"

Lime and Mint along with all the soldiers worried over their Prince stopped in their tracks.

Herb growled at Ranma. "Why can't you see we were meant for each other?"

Ranma looked down at Herb while keeping track of the other soldiers. "If you really did think that you could try showing affection by sending me flowers and asking me on a date. Not trying to force me to be yours." Taking a breath then stated "I am not a slave nor will I ever be!" Ranma shouted the last part with anger flaring in her voice.

Herb did the last thing she could think of Kicking Ranma's left ankle she caused Ranma to fall narrowly missed getting hit by Ranma's blade Herb wrapped her Arms around Ranma holding her in place Rolling over so She was on top, Ranma trying hard to fight the grip Herb had on her.

"Let me go!" Ranma angrily shouted Herb still holding her tight.

"Stop fighting me this is the end of the line. Submit to me." Herb said in a ragged breath from the hold she had on Ranma.

Ranma's struggle lessened as Herb continued her hold feeling a little at ease she was finally giving in.

Ranma tried to struggle some more but found she couldn't break the hold, She was angry at this cause Herbs girl form was far stronger then she was. "Get off me. I don't want to be your girl." She said rasping for breath.

Herb felt Ranma stop trying to resist the hold. "Only if you agree to be mine."

Ranma using the time to rest up so she could try to power her way out of Herbs hold. "Why me.. I am a guy just like you. This isn't right.." Ranma said in a sad tone.

"This is right we Musk have used those springs to get our wives for a very long time and you are perfect cause you are human. You represent aspects that no animal can ever have. Then your fighting spirit is something I value over more then anything. I won't force you to be a slave to me, accept your fate and I promise you will find better treatment with me then anyone could offer you in Japan." Herb said in a assuring tone.

Ranma sighed. "I like being a guy being a girl forever isn't something I want."

Herb then spoke in a calm tone. "Then keep the bracer you are to be a girl most times but I will allow you time to yourself to be a guy if it is your wish."

Herb hoped Ranma would agree He had fallen in love with Ranma her skill in the art she wielded was unmatched and she was determined to not lose no matter the cost this was a quality he loved. Herb loved it every time he stared into her deep blue eyes. He liked the fire in them saying it would never be tamed.

Ranma looked into Herbs eyes. "I have a fiance already and we are in love. If you truly wanted me you would know to wait. Forcing me to be yours isn't going to make me love you.

Herb thought over Ranma's words _'Did she say there was a chance she would be mine if I waited to see what the future would hold for her?' _Herb let out uneasy breath. "If I let you go and things don't work out between you and your Fiance you will think about being my wife?

Ranma pondered looking into Herbs face. "I will think about it, You let me go I will put a lot of thought into it. I just right now I am not ready for this, and you might change your mind about me later."

Herb then let Ranma go getting up looking to her. "Lime, Mint we are going home." Then he said to Ranma. "I will be waiting for you, Should you decide to try and dodge being with me should it not work out with Akane I will come back after you. Your to valuable to me."

Ranma laid against the cool ground happy she was no longer being held down. "I promise I will give thought to it just give me time." Although she had no intention to be Herbs she was a guy and guys don't marry other men.

Ranma watched Herb and his men depart leaving her to lay down still resting. '_I have to get home soon China isn't any fun anymore.' _Ranma continued to lay their for many hours before finding her pack and heading home.

**At the Tendo home.**

Akane laid on her bed holding P-Chan to her chest even though she knew he was Ryoga he was comforting to hold on to. _'Oh Ranma where are you hurry and get home I miss you.' _Akane looked to the window hearing a knock as she started to get up she saw the window slide open and a ghost form of Ranma's girl half stepped into the room smiling at her then disappeared the window was also still closed. Akane sighed a sad breath. 'Man why does my mind have to play tricks on me. Your still in China aren't you Ranma.'

Nodoka sat down stairs in the Tendo home she hoped Ranma would come home soon so she could finally talk to her son one way or another she was angered at Genma however and she couldn't show it do to the fact the big fat panda decided to take a trip as soon as she arrived.

Soun was feeling small every time Nodoka would look at him a temper flaring in her eyes.

_'Good god now I know where Ranma get his temper.' _He was woken from his thoughts by Nodoka.

"Why Soun... why did you allow my husband to do these things you should have let me know as soon as I came to your home to find them. We have known each other for a while now." Nodoka said with an angry expression on her face.

Soun thought out his words then looked Nodoka in the eyes. "Look Genma made me swear to keep their curses a secret and given your contract of Seppuku should Ranma not be a Man among men. I felt it was my duty to keep that from you."

Nodoka pondered over Soun's words. "Look I wouldn't have my child do that... It is true I value honor over many things, but I know Ranma didn't just get himself cursed on purpose so it is not his fault. There is nothing dishonorable in that. I also believe that curse has probably taught him a bigger lesson in life then Genma ever did... he probably tried to drive into Ranma's head every Male chauvinistic thought he could. Last thing I want is my son treating woman improper and what I saw from my son through Ranko he doesn't seem to know how to treat women as anything more then weak. Then again he is slowly learning to treat women with respect in their capability to fight through his curse.

Soun shrugged his shoulders watching Nodoka's temper lesson. "Look I am sorry, I should have said something a long time ago. I really hope he comes home soon I wanna apologies for trying to force his hand to marry my daughter, I just wanted what was best for the school and the families I didn't bother to think about how he felt or my daughter." Soun pondered on his next words. "What will you do with your Husband?"

Nodoka looked a little disgusted. "When Ranma returns I am going to have a talk with both of them I am sure my son can drag Genma back here."

Nabiki came into the room and sat down at the table. "Sorry thought I would come in here and relax is it okay if I join you?"

Nodoka smiled to Nabiki then nodded. "Sure that is fine."

As Nodoka, Soun and Nabiki sat a chatted Ranma was making his way home now riding the ferry home he was happy it would only be a little bit and he would be home. Ranma looked off toward the sunset.

**Well I hope you like this Installment I had written this some four months ago and scrapped it then later picked it back up and rewrote it I am sort of doing this on the fly, but I have a very creative imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fan humor

Nabiki pipes up holding a hand out to take bets. "Take your bets, Take your bets will Ranma and Akane stay together! take your bets."

* * *

**Notes: Well we further our story and find out what happens with Ranma and Akane's relationship so far.**

* * *

**Ranma-Chan Return to Japan Chapter:5 **

Ranma stood at the bow of the ship watching the ocean he could see the lights of japan burning in the night just little longer and he would be on a soil that was very familiar to him. He smiled to himself knowing it wouldn't be much longer.

Ranma was woken from his thoughts by a sailor who was probably around his late 30's his hair a sandy blond and from the look of him he was Russian and sported a beard with a mustache he appraised him with his emerald green eyes.

"So you look like you cannot wait to be home?" The man asked in a wonderment tone.

Ranma shrugged his shoulder and nodded. "Yea I got plans to speak with my fiance, I really miss her, I been in China for a little bit and its been eating at me not to be around her."

"Ah a fiance, I feel your pain friend I had a love once" The man stated in a sad tone then muttered words not much audible. "She left me cause I wouldn't quit my job on board this vessel" The man then took a swig of his Vodka then offering it to Ranma.

Ranma heard the man despite his whispered mutter, and Just nodded to the man taking the Vodka and taking a drink to honor the mans wish for him to have the drink. After taking a swig off the bottle Ranma handed it back to the man. "Thank you." Ranma pondered.. "You speak fluent Japanese that is pretty good.

The man nodded to Ranma. "When you a Sailor you make point to learn as much languages as you can. So if you wish to trade with another sailor from different race you can."

After a little while of talking Ranma and the man said their good byes, after the Russian had left his presence Ranma smiled. Ranma was feeling antsy he really wished the boat would hurry up he wanted to be home again, he looked forward to sparing with Ryoga again, and kicking the stuffing out of that panda bear for a father he had. But as he sat there watching the land get closer it seemed as if it was running away from the boat though his mind played tricks on him he was on his way home. Once the boat made dock Ranma didn't wait to use the ramp he ran and jumped the gate to the dock below and took off like a shot toward the Tendo home nothing would stop him from getting home he planned to wreck anyone that tried.

Ukyo made her way toward the cat cafe she was going to see if Ranma had come back to Japan. She figured that Cologne would know. As she started to walk across the street so she could get to the cafe a red and black blur rushed passed her the wind from the person running knocked her down into a puddle of water that was on the street she shouted. "Hey jack Ass watch where the fuck you are running!" Ukyo shook her fist in the persons direction water dripping off her hair and face.

Ranma continued his run leaping up onto a roof and started hopping roof to roof the shingles flying off a couple of them do to the sheer wind force of Ranma leaping by.

As he made the hop to the next roof when he was stopped by a hail of blades that stuck into Ranma's cloths brushing his skin spiking into the wall. _'I really don't have time for this.' _Ranma thought as he considered his next action.

"So you return to Japan at last!" Mousse stated excitedly cackling with glee. "Ranma its time to die!" Unleashing a barrage of throwing knives at Ranma he narrowly missed getting hit ripping from the blades holding him to the wall and once Ranma had dodged the blades he ran at Mousse full force throwing a single blow to Mousses stomach with his fist then round housed him into a near by fountain. Mousse came out of the water flaying his wings and quacking at Ranma angrily.

Ranma smirked at the sight Mousse made in duck form as he announced his hatred in quacks. "Sorry buddy but I do not have time to spar with you today perhaps tomorrow bye." With that Ranma waved good bye and took off again toward the Tendo's he was only four houses away now.

Akane was in the Dojo Breaking bricks as Ryoga watched her from the side he could tell Akane was getting Antsy in wanting to see Ranma again to tell the truth he looked forward to Ranma getting there as well, he promised himself that if Ranma gave up the bracer for him He would never again make a hateful thought toward Ranma and Akane's relationship. [Though we all know he will have his moments right?]

Ranma stopped on top of the Dojo Roof he could hear bricks being broken. He smiled he knew those breaks anywhere Akane had a certain way of how she hit the bricks giving them a unique cracking noise. His heart fluttered every time a brick was broken. Ranma hung himself upside down on the side of the Dojo Roof sliding the window open silently he shifted his self into it sitting on the seal watching Akane with marveling eyes. Akane had not noticed Ranma sitting in the window in front of her concentrated and then cracked six blocks at once, Ranma could feel a cold pressure given off of the bricks. "So your mastering the Soul of Ice I see." Ranma stated in a cheerful voice.

Akane at first didn't look up she figured the voice she just heard was another ghost of her imagination.

Ryoga let off some excited bwee's.

Akane looked to Ryoga and then to the direction Ryoga was facing she saw Ranma sitting in the window he looked as if he hadn't slept much in the last few days her heart fluttered as the object of her worry had finally came home. "Oh my God Ranma your really home, your finally home!"

Ranma hopping down to the floor shrugging his pack off to the floor looked into Akane's eyes he felt he could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes for hours. Shaking himself from his thoughts he smiled to Akane. "Yea I just got back from China a couple hours ago."

Ranma looked to Ryoga on the ground. "And how is DA lil piggy today?" he said in a mocking tone.

Akane sighed at this display. "Ranma we need to talk.. Its about Ryoga... You see I found out about his curse not long ago and well we followed you to China."

Ranma didn't like the tone of which Akane spoke she sounded like she was worried over her words. "Spill it what is it your going to ask of me Akane?

Akane pressed on. "Well we followed you to China to see if we could find you I was really worried about you and wanted to see you. Well we kinda had a run in with Herb and well he locked Ryoga's curse."

Ranma looked to Ryoga in deep thought as he listened to Akane.

"Well we then went to Jusenkyo where we talked to the guide and he said you were going to find the bracer of release... And well I am wondering if you wouldn't mind letting Ryoga have it..."

Ranma looked to Akane. Deeply thinking. "Akane do you realize what your asking of me?.." Ranma turned to the wall his tone frustrated.

Akane felt her heart sink. "Ranma please I don't care if your locked can't you think about someone else but yourself, You swore to help those in need please I beg you help him."

Ranma sighed heavily his heart aching. "Akane I don't want to be a girl forever... I don't even know if I can live like that..."

Akane walked over to Ranma putting her arms around him. "You can manage your strong you can over come anything, you at least can talk and still do things you normally do with some exceptions Ryoga can't even talk anymore."

Ranma felt comfort from Akane's arms but he had mixed feelings. He had worked his butt off to find that bracer just so he could continue his relationship with Akane, She meant the world to him, he shook with fear knowing if he gave up the bracer his relationship with Akane would be shattered forever.

_'Akane I love you do you even realize what you ask of me... I don't know if I could live like this, But then I don't think I could live with myself if I left Ryoga to Rot.'_

Ranma was shaking feeling as if his heart was breaking.

Ranma shrugged Akane off. Taking the bracer off throwing it to the floor, His form changing to girl instantly. "I am going to my room." With that Ranma walked to her room to ease her pain quietly.

Akane felt really bad for this as she bent down picking the bracer up looking to the Direction Ranma had gone. _'I will make it up to you Ranma just you wait I will never stop loving you girl or boy your my Baka.' _

Once getting the bracer she pulled the Amulet from her pocked placing the Amulet around Ryoga's neck and then having Ryoga place his hoofed right leg into the bracer Akane went over to the nearby sink getting some hot water tossing it on Ryoga he rouse to his feet standing human once more Akane turned around throwing a towel to Ryoga. When she turned back around she saw Ryoga start to glow a divine light enveloping him, then it faded the Amulet fell to dust and the bracer fell to the floor taking the form of a golden bracelet.

Ryoga cheered. "Hell yea I am human again!" Just then a water pipe broke spraying him with cold water turning back into a pig he growled at the pipe.

Akane kinda laughed pouring hot water on Ryoga again he turned back into a human. "This is great your curse is no longer locked!" Akane reached down picking up the bracelet looking at the ring of gold metal. _'I wonder if it will still work for Ranma? I hope it does he could use a break for once.' _Akane before Ryoga could say anything took off out the door toward the house when she arrived she asked her sister Kasumi where Ranma was Kasumi told her she had went to the guest room and not come back out.

Akane stood at the door deeply hoping she was right. "please let this work." Akane said in a whispered tone to herself. Sliding the door open after knocking and not getting an answer she walked in seeing Ranma curled up against the wall crying. She walked over still holding the Thermos of hot water. Sitting down by Ranma. "Please don't cry Ranma I think you can be male again."

Ranma between sobs looked to Akane. "Huh.. sniff how?"

Akane gave Ranma a cheerful smile. "Look when we used the bracer and the Amulet On Ryoga well the bracer fell off turning into this bracelet I would like you to put it on and try to change."

Ranma slowly sitting up trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, taking the bracelet kind of frowning at its color he thought gold to be a girlish color he put it on then allowed Akane to pour the hot water, once Akane did so Ranma felt the change take him instantly he was a guy once more.

Akane felt happy seeing Ranma now was halfway back to Normal.

Ranma did a test taking the bracelet off and sitting it down felt himself revert back to female, then once more placing it back on Akane pouring water turning him male again.

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes joy taking him as he enveloped her into a hug that she was returned.

"Oh Ranma I am so happy for you." Akane said with much enthusiasm. It hurt her to see Ranma cry and she loved the boy even tho he could be a pervert sometimes not even trying to it just came natural with his curse she thought.

Ranma smiled to Akane. "Akane I love you."

Akane smiled to Ranma and then said. "I love you too Ranma."

The two sat together in the room hugging each other finally admitting their feelings for one another.

**Hope you enjoy I will be be working on more story content soon so far its going well and I hope it is not moving to fast for any of you. I have a issue pacing things, I will work on this as I have yet to find a beta reader so I am doing this all myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma smiled to Ryoga "So I get to have ice cream, and what do you get out of the deal?"

Ryoga laughed taking Ranma's image in. "Oh not much I just get the Illusion of having a girl sit with me in a restaurant making me look like the caring boyfriend.

Ranma taking a bite of her ice cream the stated. "But wouldn't it be easier to just get Akane to do this?"

Ryoga shrugged. "I had a choice get the girl who is average and has expensive tastes or I could get the exotic beautiful girl who is in expensive so yea."

Ranma glared at Ryoga. "Damn it I am not some cheap date your taking me to Chou Lins for some linguine with malso sause!

* * *

**Well I would like to thank those of you sticking by me and here is another installment.**

**Ranma learns some details about the bracelet he doesn't like but will eventually have to deal with and another surprise he has to think about as well.**

* * *

**Saturday Colognes visit Chapter:6**

Ranma was in the Dojo doing some kata's trying to perfect it. As he heard a knocking from the door, turning around he looked to see Cologne standing there. "Old Ghoul how have you been?

Promptly he tried to avoid getting hit by Colognes walking stick but it found its mark. Now rubbing the back of his head he looked toward Cologne wondering how she did it.

Cologne gave Ranma a warm smile despite looking like a mummy. "Not bad just thought I would check my on son-in-law." She looked to Ranma's right wrist noticing a familiar bracelet. '_I have seen that bracelet before...but where?' _Cologne gave this some thought then decided to ask Ranma a question.

"I would inquire if you would come over to the Cat-Cafe tomorrow I could use the help."

Ranma contemplated "I just got home I kind of would like to relax."

Cologne smiled. "Come on I will pay you and you know you would like to buy something for Akane, and Shampoo."

Ranma gave it a little more thought he knew she would want him as a waitress, but then the thought of getting Akane something nice for their wedding. "Okay I will do it."

Cologne smiled at Ranma then inquired. "Where did you get that bracelet from Ranma?"

Ranma then looked to Cologne with a triumphant smile. "Well my curse was locked again in China and well. The guide told me of a way to unlock it using the bracer of release, and well I ended up giving it to Ryoga so he could use it to be Human again along with an artifact amulet. Well the bracelet is what is left it allows me to change forms."

Cologne thought on this a worried look on her face. "Ranma how many times have you used the item so far?"

Ranma didn't like the look on her face then gulped. "Two time plus Ryoga using it..."

Cologne breathed a sad sigh. "Ranma that makes three times you have used the bracer... You need to be frugal with its use because you only have one more use on it after that it will fall to dust."

Ranma feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. "But Cologne... you can't be right. Can you?"

Cologne looked to Ranma with sad eyes. "Ranma that artifact was in my tribe for a few generations it has seen over 1000 uses you have used 3 of the last 4 up. It was meant to be used with conjunction with the necklace. Sadly when Ryoga used it to become human again it caused the Amulet to fall to dust didn't it?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes that's what Akane, and Ryoga told me this morning."

Cologne then told Ranma. "Ranma the Amulet isn't made for the other curses it is only made for drowned girl. Now the bracer will turn to dust itself it was only meant to unlock the curse. Not as an item that changes a person back and fourth."

Ranma sighed. "So what your saying is if I take it off now then later put it back on that is my last time as a guy huh?"

Cologne nodded a sad look. "I am sorry Ranma, but that is just how it is. I will see you tomorrow at the cafe?" "I will see if there is anything I can do but I don't think there is."

Ranma pondered then nodded to Cologne keeping his composer "Can Akane come along?"

Cologne tapped her staff gently on Ranma's shoulder. "Sure why not the more help the merrier. And if he is still around bring that Hibiki boy too we could use a helper with the dishes Mouse can help him not get lost." After she said her peace she waved Ranma good bye then headed home leaving Ranma to think.

One hour later.

Akane walked into the Dojo then she went over to Ranma and sat beside him. "hey Ranma whats got you so down?"

Ranma looked over to Akane hugging her tightly shaking. "I just found out some bad news about the bracelet... Apparently it only has one more use on it."

Akane swallowed sadness then spoke. "Oh Ranma."

Ranma then spoke again "Well apparently it has to be used with the Amulet in order to permanently unlock the curse. It only works with spring of drowned girl. So when Ryoga used it it fell to dust and well Cologne said its only got one use left on it." He let out a haggard sigh.

Akane pondered then stated with a somber tone. "Ranma you used the bracelet last night to return to male...that means you have used it up."

Ranma could feel his heart stop momentarily. "Then sighed. Akane... I."

Akane put a finger to Ranma's lips. "Don't ask it again cause all I am going to tell you is your my boyfriend/girlfriend and no one, but you will change it." she wrapped her arms around Ranma rightly giving Ranma a kiss Ranma returned the kiss feeling a little better thanks to Akane's words.

"Well in this case Akane, Would you like to accompany me to the cat cafe tomorrow?" Ranma asked in a shaky tone still thinking about his curse being locked forever if he takes the bracelet off.

Akane gave it some thought. "Sure Ranma why not."

Ranma's shaking eased a bit then he asked. "Is Ryoga still here?"

Akane gave Ranma a nod. "Yea I asked him to stay for the next week, He kind of wants to show you he is thankful for your generosity."

Ranma got up slowly dusting himself off then helped Akane to her feet. "Lets go talk to him I was gonna ask if he would come with us were going to help them with the restaurant for the day."

After a moment Ranma and Akane left the Dojo holding hands walking to the house once inside Ryoga greeted them at the dining room table.

"Hey Ranma I just wanted to thank you for your help with fixing my problem. And if you need something anything you just need ask." Ryoga said sincerity in his voice.

Ranma looked to Ryoga then said. "Its no problem I couldn't leave my best friend and rival a pig. There isn't much of anyone that can give me a challenge out there." Ranma almost forgetting to ask Ryoga to come help he smiled to Ryoga. "Hey you wouldn't mind tomorrow coming with me and Akane helping Cologne at the restaurant would you?"

Ryoga smiled. "Sure Ranma I would be glad too what will I be doing while I am there?"

Ranma pondered. "Probably washing dishes and possibly helping me cook."

Ryoga looked intrigued. "You mean your going to be cooking for once? And not wearing a frilly Chinese outfit as a waitress?"

Ranma shrugged. "Its sorta my lucky day I guess."

Ranma didn't bother to tell Ryoga that it was his fault his curse would eventually be locked forever. He wouldn't have changed his decision even given another chance friends meant the world to him.

"Ryoga would you be willing to spar with me, I kind of would like to relieve some tension." Ranma asked fighting his emotions at knowing eventually all he would have left is his girls body he wanted to use the sparring session to vent.

Ryoga smiled then stood up. "Sure why not I could use a work out." he looked to Ranma and could tell he was bother by something but he didn't ask he figured Ranma would tell him when it was time.

Akane listened to the conversation Ranma an Ryoga were having. "Okay you two, did you forget I was here or what?" Akane playfully hit Ranma in the shoulder.

Ryoga and Ranma both looked to Akane an apologetic look on their faces.

Ranma spoke for the both of them. "Akane if you like you can watch then after me and Ryoga spar I will spar with you, I want to see how your temper is fairing under the training I gave you."

Akane smiled at Ranma. "Alright just give me a few minutes to get changed I will meet you two in the Dojo soon as I get dressed."

With that Ranma and Ryoga headed out to the Dojo together while Akane went up to her room to change into her Gi.

Unbeknownst to them Happosai dropped down from the ceiling. When they left he laughed and cackled. "So Ranma your Ascension to womanhood is just a matter of time.. I will help you achieve it." He had visions of Ranma thanking him and posing in skimpy under garments made of silk, and satin along with lace.

Ranma first stretched getting himself ready to spar while Ryoga did the same he had looked forward to sparing with Ranma for a few months now. "I won't go easy on you Ranma I still plan to beat you."

Ranma smiled then stated with somewhat enthusiasm. "You can try.. but your not going to be winning any time soon." Ranma flexed his muscles trying to Psych out Ryoga.

"We will see if I win.. Then you have to do what I want for the entire week." Ryoga stated with a smile.

Ranma chuckled with a confident look on his face "Alright I will agree to that but if I win you will have to treat me to ice cream."

Ryoga pondered. "You know your easily pleased."

"No I just like ice cream is all" Ranma said as he and Ryoga started the spar session they were getting very involved when Akane walked in and started watching them.

Akane was quite impressed by the spectacle Ranma's punches were fast and accurate although he wasn't using one move he was actually breaking into a full on arsenal of moves on Ryoga. Then there was Ryoga who was strong and fast she could feel the force of his punches every time he took a swing at Ranma who carefully dodged and weaved around them every so often blocking them with his forearm or with a kick.

Akane started thinking of Ranma and her training to tame her anger.

**Past tense **

"Alright Akane your main problem is your temper. If you would take time to think before you react you would not be easy to read." Ranma stated while making some adjustments to Akane's stance.

Akane repositioned herself for Ranma readying a stance that would mask her movements some. "What do you mean by that Ranma."

Ranma after being satisfied at Akane's new stance. "Well you wear your emotions on your sleeve, and well you let them get to you burning into anger. Not saying I don't make the same mistakes we are all human."

Akane then looked to Ranma with a smile on her face. "Okay I will try to fix it shall we?"

Ranma nodded.

**Present**

Ryoga and Ranma continued their spar. Ranma reveled in the experience every strength he had being tested by Ryoga, he was so lost in it he forgot about his dilemma for the moment.

Ryoga stepped back trying to relax his temper started getting to him. _'Damn there has got to be a way for me to win this.' _

He looked to Ranma looking for weaknesses he knew he could splash Ranma and maybe gain an advantage, but then Ranma would gain speed and agility and just move around his moves thinking on this he was in awe to himself. _'Ranma is perfect in the art not only is is strong and powerful like a man, but he also has the speed and agility of a woman this combination is damn near unbeatable.'_

Ranma kinda hopping back and forth from one foot to the other held his hands up ready to block Ryoga's next attack. "You okay buddy were just getting warmed up, don't tell me your done already?"

Ryoga gave Ranma a smile. "Well your gonna be disappointed in this but here goes!" Ryoga charged in Ranma preparing to block only to find himself thrown back against the wall Ryoga grabbing the sprayer and dousing Ranma with water. Then before a now soaked red-head could fight back moved in and kissed her.

Ranma was so surprised by this she hesitated then felt herself get picked up and thrown to the ground Ryoga then put her into a hold on the floor. "Give up Ranma I got the advantage this time your winning days are over and now we are going to be even."

Ranma beside herself trying to break the hold. "This is not fair you cheated!"

Akane watched the display with a bemused expression she had watched Ranma show Ryoga her chest before to win a match, Now seeing Ryoga play underhanded against Ranma was amazing.

"Ryoga you can't be kissing Ranma he is a guy." Akane said in a strained tone mixed with laughter.

Ryoga continuing to try and force Ranma to submit made a valid point. "Akane it doesn't count I don't see a guy right now."

Ranma trying to figure out a way to break Ryoga's hold finding it wasn't going to happen lessened her fighting. "Okay you win...Just get off me. Ranma said in a timid tone still lost with the sensation on her lips. _'I can't believe he did that... He kissed me.. well he is handsome I guess I can let that one go.' _Ranma after Ryoga got up stood up thinking for a few minutes. _'I didn't just think Ryoga was handsome did I?'_

Ranma bowed her head then stated. "Well what will I have to do for the entire week?"

Ryoga smiled. "Well since I cheap shot you, nothing accept maybe keep me from getting lost for an entire week.

Ranma gave Ryoga a nod then started to leave stopping to speak to Akane. "Akane I will spar with you in a bit I really need some time to myself.

Akane nodded to Ranma knowing that kiss probably made her confused about herself. "That is fine Ranma if you would like to talk later don't hesitate okay?

Ranma looked to Akane then gave her a smile then said. "Alright I will come to you should I need to."

Ranma then got some hot water turned back to a boy then walked out to sit at his favorite rock.

After watching Ranma walk off to her favorite Rock Ryoga spoke to Akane. "He isn't mad at me is he?"

Akane looked to Ryoga "Don't worry about it Ranma isn't mad or he would be trying to give you a severe beating you just did something unexpected and well Ranma is confused it would seem.

* * *

**Warning do not read unless you wanna know why things have went as they have.**

**Notes: **

**Well sorry forgot to add the notes. 1:Ranma seems confused for the moment at having been kissed by Ryoga in front of Akane he kind of lets it slide cause he has a lot to deal with already and he wanted to go think so that he doesn't do something stupid.**

**2:Akane thanks to the training Ranma gave her is learning to slow down before jumping to conclusions, and knew that Ranma and Ryoga do not have anything going on. This will help her and Ranma's relationship as it will be strained in the later chapters. **

**I like having Akane in my stories shes sometimes abusive but she loves Ranma and He loves her despite that and as for kids I am undecided if I want to write that but I may do it eventually. **

**I Will be slowing down the release to add better quality to my story sorry if it seems abrupt I did not think so but some people did.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Well this chapter deals with Ranma and his mom and of his relationship with Akane.

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter:7**

**Mother meets Son  
**

Ranma sat by the koi-pond watching the fish as they came to the surface every so often nibbling on bugs and what not that were on the surface of the water. Deep in thought he sat reaching down he placed his hand in the water turning to girl form then putting a lot of thought into why she didn't pound on Ryoga for kissing her._ 'I just don't understand why I feel so conflicted I should be wanting to beat the snot out of him like I did Mikado.' _Ranma let out a tired breath as she tried to find the meaning for this. As she sat there he felt a presence envelop her in its arms and she started to tense up.

The figure hugging onto Ranma tightly. "So Ranma we finally meet, What has got my son so upset today?"

Ranma stated in a sad tone. "I am feeling well...Um Auntie..?

Nodoka chuckled at her son/daughter's stuttering words. "No need to pretend hon the cat is out of the bag Ranma I know you and Ranko are one in the same."

Ranma let herself relax a little. "Mom I am sorry for lying to you... I should have."

Nodoka gave Ranma a reassuring squeeze. Shh "No need for that hon I already know its your fathers fault along with the stupid contract. You turned out a lot better then I expected and a man among men despite your curse. You saved your fiance more times then I can count, You also saved me from falling to my death when I was thrown in the air by that water pump, and further proof you gave the bracer up to help a friend. A true man helps others before he helps himself and you have completed every aspect of what a man does."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders feeling warm water poured on him.

Nodoka smiled. "Then you turned out to be handsome."

Ranma chuckled but then felt sad. "You do realize this is only going to last so far mom. If I ever some how lose the bracelet, that is going to be it no more manly son, you will only have a daughter and could you deal with that mother?"

Nodoka turned Ranma around to face her giving him a warm smile and a hug. "Look your my child I want you in my life either way."

Ranma shook his head. "But honor..."

Nodoka shook her head. "Ranma you didn't just run and jump into a spring, there is no dishonor in your curse."

Ranma sighed a sorrowful look on his face. "I just wish I could change it... I wanted to be the son you always wanted and to make my father proud. Instead all my old man does is hold contempt for me for being half a girl, then to make matters worse he is more a personal trainer then a father to me."

Ranma stood up picking up a rock and throwing it into the pond causing it to splash water sloshing, and ripples crossed its surface.

Nodoka watched her son carefully. "Ranma please stop letting your fathers teachings dictate your actions. He is a fool and has no understanding of what your curse is like. He is cursed to change into a panda when people see one they just think its a cute fuzzy animal eating Bamboo.

When they see you, well you have to deal with people harassing your girl half. I know how you feel men do that to me all the time but what I do not feel is your full side of things your a man cursed to turn into a woman. I feel I would be really confused if I was a Woman cursed to be a man. Please allow me to help you through this."

Ranma looked to his mother. "I just don't know if I can live like this mom, Part of me wants to rip the bracelet off and just get the inevitable over with, another part of me wants to keep it on and continue to change back and forth.. I just don't know what I wanna do."

Nodoka pondered over Ranma's words. "Honey look don't dwell on it you shouldn't make hasty decisions if you are meant to be a girl sooner or later let it happen on its own don't take it off yet your not ready for that." She gave a thought looking to Ranma's wrist. "Hon why don't you like wear your bracers that way the bracelet would be protected from leaving you."

Ranma thought about that then looked to his mom. "I could do that but it would be uncomfortable being pressed against my skin."

"What if we take silk and wrap it around your wrist to separate it from your skin?" Nodoka asked Ranma with wonderment.

Ranma shook his head. "No that would not work it has to be touching me I believe."

Nodoka smiled then gestured toward the house. "Lets go inside hon maybe we can find a way to protect that bracelet for you."

Ranma nodded and followed his mother into the house heading for the guest room, He gave Akane a smile as he trailed behind his mother.

Soun sat reading his paper taking a deep breath then said. "Well Akane looks like your fiance lives to see another day."

Akane smiled at her fathers words. "Well I am certainly glad to see them as mother and son finally."

"Akane come in here with us please." Nodoka called.

After entering the guest room Akane closed the door behind her locking the door as per Nodoka's gestures.

Akane watched Nodoka going through her things. "What did you need Auntie Saotome?"

Nodoka continuing trying to find something to protect Ranma's bracelet. "Please call me Mom you are going to be my daughter in law I assume?"

"Sorry mom I just was trying to show respect." Akane said looking to the floor.

Ranma sat down on his futon keeping quiet watching Nodoka search her bags, Akane walking over and sitting by him placing an arm around Ranma.

"Ah here we go." Nodoka said triumphantly as she pulled out some red silk fabric. "How bout this you like red don't you?"

Ranma contemplated on his mothers words looking at the fabric. "Yea I like red but I prefer forest green."

Akane then stated giving her fiance a squeeze. "Beggars can't be choosers you know."

Ranma nodded. "Okay so we will use that fabric now tell me how it is supposed to help keep my bracelet from coming off?"

Nodoka smiled taking a breath of air before speaking. "Well just sit and watch."

Nodoka setting the fabric on a table pulled out some needles and thread and after some 20 minutes formed a band that had a zipper on it once done she placed it on Ranma's wrist. Securing it around the bracelet.

Ranma looking at the wrist band that covered his wrist it wasn't tight so the bracelet didn't press against his skin but at the same time it was closed off on both ends making a snug fit.

Nodoka smiled at her handiwork. "There it would take a lot of effort to get it off of you now."

Akane studied it then spoke. "I think we should add a design to it like a dragon or yin yang"

Ranma shrugged thinking about this. "I personally don't care to bother I will be wearing long sleeve shirts from now on that way it is obscured from view."

Nodoka pondered on this. "Its pretty hot outside as of late are you sure you gonna do that hon?"

Ranma shrugged. "Your rite not to worry it isn't to bad its red so no harm done."

Ranma put his arms around Akane and hugged her as he said to his mother "Thank you."

Nodoka smiled at Ranma "Your welcome so do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Ranma nodded then stated after taking a breath. "Yea Akane,Ryoga and I are going to help the old ghoul at the restaurant. Why did you want me to go somewhere with you?"

Nodoka smiled. "Well I was hoping we could go eat together, however I don't wanna keep you from helping your friends. Perhaps after you get off work we could go get something to eat, Just you and me?"

Ranma smiled to his mother. "Sure mom I would love too."

The following day 6:00am Ranma,Akane And Ryoga were at the cat-cafe setting up the restaurant Mouse making sure Ryoga didn't go the wrong direction when he was heading to the kitchen. Ranma stood in the kitchen making sure the utensils he would need to cook with as well as pots and pans were ready.

Akane followed Shampoos directions on how to set up the dining room tables with napkins and utensils to eat with such as chopsticks.

Shampoo gave a cheerful tone to her voice. "I is so glad you three decide to help us, It supposed to be real busy today do to the festival they have." She looked to Ranma then spoke. "Great Grandmother you no have Ranma waitress today?"

Cologne took a puff off her pipe then looked to Shampoo. "No child he can cook it will be fine."

Truth be known she wanted to allow Ranma to enjoy his man-hood while he still could its time was up and it was just a matter of time. _'Pore child has too many problems that just keep popping up, between that idiot father of his and happy I am surprised Ranma has kept the bracelet this long.'_ she thought.

As the course of the day they served several customers at a pace that seemed nonstop Mouse setting up a Mongolian grill soon as he got Ryoga situated he started preparing the items he would need to serve the customers.

Akane jotting down orders from customers she did surprisingly well only one unhappy customer cause she tripped and spilled tear all over him.

Ranma for the most part seemed to enjoy himself as he prepared the soups and other items on the menu using his art to prepare some of the items creating an exciting display to the customers from what they could see of it anyways.

Ryoga however wasn't very happy he was stressed from the sheer amount of dishes that had piled up working as fast as he could to clean them up. He was glad of one thing the cat-cafee seemed to not run out of hot water.

Ryoga turned a moment to Ranma. "Ranma you got a minute to help me out over here?"

Ranma turned his head to look at the dishes that were piled then he whistled then called. "Cologne mind watching this for a sec?"

Cologne nodded her head as she pogo-ed over and watched the food, while Ranma walked over to Ryoga.

"Alright Ryoga step aside let me show you how its done." Ranma took a deep breath then his hands became a blur as he scrubbed the the dishes clean tossing them into the dish machine where they landed in their certain spots after finishing loading the industrial dishwasher he said. "Alright Ryoga pull the shelf down and lets get them rinsed."

Ryoga shutting the door then exclaimed. "Show off.."

Ranma shrugged. "Hey you asked for help I just showed you how to get it done."

Shampoo then called. "17 order of dim sum soup make quick okay."

Ranma sighed then headed over relieving Cologne and started making the order. _'Man this isn't fun at all I would rather be in there a waitress then back here.' _Ranma felt really hot thanks to the grill and the stove he was working with.

Akane was having a blast she had only screwed up on 1 order so far and only had to deal with Shampoos criticism twice. Every so often she would sneak a peak to Ranma wondering how he was fairing the sweat was practically pouring off his face as every so often he would take a rag and wipe it off. _'I wonder if Ranma's mom wouldn't mind me tagging along.' _She pondered over her thought for a few minutes then got back to work.

After the job at the Restaurant Ranma,Akane and Ryoga all made their way back toward home when Ranma stopped them pointing. "Hey its my pop"

Akane turned her head to get a look sure enough there was Genma begging for food from the locals.

"Doesn't he have any pride?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Beats me"

Ranma taking some water splashed himself then he formed a wicked grin on her face. Crept up to her father while he didn't notice her still begging for food and money she then demonstrated her best Nodoka voice. "Husband why are you on your knees begging for food!"

Genma jumped at this. "No-Chan I can explain you see I" As he turned around Ranma whacked him across the face with a board she had picked up knocking him out. "Akane get some rope were dragging him home."

They wasted no time to tie him up. Once finished they started dragging him toward home Genma waking up halfway. "You ungrateful son untie me this instant!"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders still pulling her father home with the help of Akane, Ryoga following behind them. "Yea I am ungrateful your right, I am so sorry I fell into a Jusenkyo spring and became half a girl who never seemed to please you no matter what I did, and well I am going to do the best thing for you pops were gonna go see momma shes at the house right now."

Genma struggled against his bonds. "Ranma we cant go see your mom she will have us commit seppuku, Or have you forgotten that boy!"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. "But I am ready pops I wanna meet my maker don't you? After all its honorable to follow through with the contract."

Genma felt fear and dread all around him as he struggled harder to no avail. "Boy have a heart.. I am not ready to die yet!"

"Pops I can't wait to feel the steel of the blade as it ends my pain, I will be satisfied knowing you will be joining me for your mistakes." Ranma smiled with glee as she heard her father crying and begging her not to take him home.

Akane smiled to herself knowing Ranma was getting the effect from her father she desired.

"Ranma please I will never steal your food again or splash you again, Just please let me go."

Ranma stopped for a minute. Looking to her father who was struggling against the ropes. "Hmm Pops how long will that last? Nah I think I wanna get this over with lets go our ancestors await."

After what seemed like an eternity for Genma Akane and Ranma drug him into the house Nodoka watching with an amused expression on her face seeing her husband crying like a baby.

"Alright hon you may leave I will deal with your father." Nodoka spoke while fixing a glare at her Husband.

"Mom are we still going for dinner tonight?" Ranma asked in an inquisitive tone.

Nodoka nodded to Ranma with a smile. "Yes now let me talk to your father for a bit okay?"

Ranma nodded in agreement then Akane,Ryoga and him went to the kitchen to get some hot water.

After Ranma and company left Nodoka sighed heavily looking at her Husband. "Oh Genma what am I going to do with you?" she knelt down untying her Husband. "Why did you hide from me?"

After being untied Genma sat up looking to his wife. "No-Chan I was scared I failed to raise our son to be a man." He bowed his head. "If you wish us Seppuku then I will follow through with the contract for my failure."

Nodoka looked to Genma with a sad smile. "Hon I will not follow through with that, you cannot ask me to see my son to the grave, the curse wasn't his or your fault it wasn't like you jumped in on purpose." Nodoka regarded him shaking her head in a disappointed look. "I will tell you the only thing you have failed to do Husband is simple. You failed to follow your way as Honor demanded instead you took the easy way and decided to learn another way with that perverted Grand master Happosai, I have seen Ranma , through Ranko face down a fear of cats you gave him, and for what, To be the best?"

Genma sighed heavily. "Master Happosai was considered the best Martial Arts master in the land I had to learn from him to teach Ranma to be the Man he is today. I didn't make him do lecherous things to train like Happosai did to me you have to believe me!"

Nodoka frowned. "Let me ask you this, was it right to after Jusenkyo to make him cook dinner and sew up your cloths by splashing him, and telling him these things are woman's work.?"

"No-Chan I found the boy would strive harder to be the best under those circumstances, he was going to get teased a lot when he got out in the real world I had to make sure he could take anything they dished at him." Genma stated to his wife with sincerity in his voice.

Nodoka shook her head. "How come I am not so sure you didn't make Ranma's problems worse. I mean I am surprised he isn't a thief, Liar and a cheat just like you but by some good graces he came out more like me then he did you. You wanna make Ranma learn, You want him to respect you? Then stop acting like his personal trainer its okay to teach but be a father that's what he needs and after what I have learned hes gonna need you now more then ever."

Genma listened to Nodoka's words running them through his head before saying. "No-Chan you make it sound like he is, Is Ranma dying?" worry crept into his voice.

Nodoka Slumped her shoulders looking her Husband in the eye. "Yes and no, after you decided to call him a weak little girl, he decided to go to China with a boy named Herb to get a cure for the both of you. When he got there he was betrayed by Herb. And well.."

Genma let out a low growl. "What did Herb do to our son?"

Nodoka sighed deeply. "He locked our sons curse, well Ranma found a way to unlock it but it would seem that his days as a boy are numbered."

Genma upon hearing this information tried to compute it then felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

"This is my fault isn't it..." Genma's tone and facial features were of anger at himself and he held malice for the Musk Prince. "I am so sorry No-Chan I never meant for any of this to happen."

Nodoka ponder then said. "Hon we can wallow in grief at our mistakes but the question is where do we go from here?" She softened her expression. "I will not make you commit seppuku if you at least try to be a father for once repent and fix your ways become the man I fell in love with once more please."

Genma got up he couldn't look into his wife's tear struck eyes. "I need to go to the Dojo let me think on this please."

As he headed out he bumped into Ranma. Ranma looked at him with an apologetic look since he was the one who bumped into Genma. Genma didn't meet his eyes and continued to head for the Dojo where he would sit for a few hours to meditate on his life.

**Dining and conversations.**

A few hours later Ranma and his mother along with Akane all sat down at a diner to eat.

A waitress walked up. She had long blond brown hair with the prettiest emerald green eyes her figure wasn't to bad and she looked to have just graduated from high school the year before.

"Hello my name is Calana and I will be your waitress today, is there anything you would like to drink?"

Ranma scanned the Menu. He then smiled. "Mind if I get a club soda please?"

Calana smiled and jotted down the drink. "And you miss?"

Nodoka looked at the menu. "I will just have a water please."

Writing down that info Calana then asked Akane what she wanted.

Akane scanned the menu. "How bout this spice tuquinist"

Calana laughed "You sure hon that's a very spicy beverage?"

Akane nodded she liked trying new things once in awhile.

Calana went off to fetch their drinks.

Ranma regarded Akane with a smile. _'Man shes not gonna like that drink I had to damn near call the fire department to put out the fire in my mouth.' "_Akane I suggest you order some water and lots of bread to help with that drink."

Nodoka looked to Ranma "Is it really that hot?"

Ranma nodded. "Hey I am brave and stupid sometimes so I try things that look good to me and well, there are many things I regret that was on the top of my list."

Akane got a worried expression on her face. "You could have warned me you know?"

Ranma shrugged. "Sorry thought you knew what the drink was. Look if its too spicy for you I will switch with you okay?"'

Akane pondered. "Ranma if you can drink it so can I, I won't back down from a challenge!"

Nodoka regarded Akane with a smile. _'She definitely is perfect for Ranma she is willing to try anything he has just to gain his respect at her ability to endure hardships just like him.'_

Ranma watched Akane with a trained eye for a few minutes as she radiated confidants. "Well if your determined I will be right behind you, but my offer still stands if it gets to be too much."

Once the waitress got back and handed them their drinks she took their orders then headed back to the kitchen to pass it on.

Akane looked at the glass as it fizzled and bubbled in front of her. _'Well here goes.'_ she took a drink of it tasting it in her mouth then swallowed. Ranma and Nodoka both watched her with bemused curiousity.

"That isn't so bad you kno... Hot! its hot" Akane taking a big drink of Nodoka's water."

Ranma sighed. _'Poor Akane, she just had to pick the hottest drink on the menu.' "_You know honey you shouldn't try to impress me like that." His eyes went wide realizing he just called Akane honey.

Akane after getting the heat knocked down still feeling it somewhat singe her taste buds. _'Did Ranma just call me honey?' _"Did you just call me honey R-Ran-ma?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders then smiled to Akane. "I guess I did is that a problem?"

Akane shook her head. "No its just I never expected you would call me anything other then my name is all. It kind of makes me happy."

Nodoka smiled at Ranma and her soon to be daughter in law. "Well I take it that is a mile stone for you both huh?"

Ranma looked to his mother with a smile. "Don't start ringing wedding bells yet we still got a little further to go."

Akane nodded her head in agreement.

Calana returned with their food setting the plates out before them. "Enjoy your meal everyone I will be back to check on you later."

As they sat there eating their food Ranma switched drinks with Akane taking drinks in gulps then using celery and bread sticks to kill the spice. Once Ranma finished the drink the waitress came back over and ask if he wanted a refill. "actually yes can I get sweet tea please?"

The waitress smiled to Ranma winking at him. "Coming right up."

Akane watching that exchange looked to Ranma. "Do you know her from somewhere?"

Ranma nodded. "Yea actually she was helping me with the science project last year before she moved she is sorta the one who introduced me to your drink."

Akane pondered. "So there is nothing between you two?"

Calana over hearing Akane walked over. "No offense to your Fiance Akane but your far braver then I. I wouldn't know how to deal with his curse." She gave Ranma an apologetic look.

Ranma nodded to her. "No harm done."

Akane felt a little better hearing she wasn't having competition. "Sorry for thinking like that I."

Ranma looked to Akane with a smile cutting her off. "You know there is no reason to apologize, I have felt jealous many time when it comes to you so we are even."

Nodoka watching this exchanged had mixed feelings about their waitresses words but kept her mouth closed not wanting to say something she shouldn't _'What she said about my son isn't appropriate. For the dinner table.'_

Ranma noticing his mothers expression moved in to put out the fire. "Let it go Mom she didn't mean any harm by it. I have heard far worse."

As the three continued eating their food they didn't notice Tatawaki Kuno walk into the dinner he headed straight over to their table.

Ranma looked up seeing a shadow fall over him. "Hey Kuno what ya doing here of all places?"

Kuno looked to Ranma in disgust. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you swine. Your shame knows no bounds you horde all these woman around you including my beloved pig-tailed girl! I demand you release them at once."

Nodoka getting a look of Anger on her face. "How dare you say that to my son." Nodoka's voice getting loud causing the entire restaurant patrons to eye their table.

Ranma looked to Kuno . "Why don't you leave we can do this later if you like, You don't want to get my mother started."

Kuno took a swing at Ranma with his bokken Ranma ducked out of the way along with Akane.

Akane getting angry. "Watch where your swinging that thing Kuno!"

Nodoka growled standing up. "You had better leave before I wipe the floor with you!"

Akane was very surprised by this. She had never pictured Nodoka of having a temper._ 'Wow if Ranma's girl half was a little older they would look like twins.'_

Ranma finishing the last bite of his food stood up. "Kuno lets you and me go out side for some fresh air."

Kuno scowling at Nodoka. "Let us go before I tell this wench how poorly she has raised you."

He didn't make it very far before Nodoka was over the table hitting him with her fist then she put him in a submission hold. "Don't you ever talk about my child like that. And if I ever catch you trying to molest my daughter Ranko I will have your balls in a jar!"

Ranma and Akane both moved in grabbing Nodoka off of Kuno then out the door.

Calana went outside. "Hey you haven't paid for your meal!"

Akane then turned to her saying. "Kuno said he would pay for it." then turned around to follow Ranma and a still fuming Nodoka home.

Kuno moaning in pain started to get up when he was approached by the waitress. "That will be 25000 yen please."

Kuno's eyes went wide then fell unconscious.

Walking home Ranma and company had a conversation of apologies.

Akane shrugged as they walked. "Well on the bright side the meal was free thanks to that jerk."

"Ranma I am sorry I lost my temper." Nodoka said in an apologetic tone.

"Its alright mom we all do that some times its called being Human. If I was a father or a mom I probably would have been over that table myself." Ranma said giving his mothers hand a reassuring squeeze.

They continued walking home exchanging idea's on cooking and martial arts and of plans for the household.

* * *

Note: You know my roommate asked me why I named this story When It Rains It Pours.

Well that is simple when It rains it pours meaning things will always get worse before they get better.

* * *

**You know I find it hard not to sit down and write this story and when I wanna release it I do.**

**I promise you I sit down and read over it before I release its parts scrutinizing the way it is done I admit sometimes I miss some spelling mistakes sorry.**

**I Am told by many I should hold off on releasing its chapters, but it is so hard when I put good ideas down and like them I promise you I do not like quantity over quality its just the way I do things I try my best to make the best product then release it.**

**Secondly I have nothing better to do then write currently so with that said I hope you can imagine why I release my stories a little quicker then some other authors.**

**I like to keep myself busy at all times with anything and everything so long as it keeps me from bouncing off the walls. Well until next time I will see you around.**

**PS. I am still looking for a good Beta Reader if you know someone or you yourself are one let me know I have one other project I need to fix before I can even bother to release it.**

**Title: Ranma 1/2 Chain Reactions  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fan Humor:**

Ranma shrugged to Akane. "No honest Akane I didn't remove the spices from your cabinet it was pops!

Akane fuming "How come I don't believe you?" grabbing a glass of water then splashing Ranma. "Dry up and die!" Taking her mallet she whacks Ranma-Chan out the window.

* * *

**With special thanks to my Beta Reader.**

**Here is yet another chapter please Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter 8**

**A Panda's Apology**

Genma sat for many hours considering his life and all the schemes for which he had used Ranma over the years. Finally reaching a decision, he got up and headed for the house. Once inside, he met Nodoka at the dining room table and asked her, "Have you seen Ranma? I think it's about time we talked and I would like you there for our conversation. Please, you need to hear this as well."

Nodoka nodded, standing up. "He's in the guest room."

With that said, Nodoka and Genma headed to the guest room. Once inside, they closed the door and locked it. They noticed Ranma sprawled on the floor like a lazy cat taking a nap.

"Ranma, get up, please. We need to talk." Genma nudged Ranma, trying to wake him up.

Shaking his head after repeated attempts, Genma slapped Ranma in the face. Ranma simply replied in his sleep, "I don't wanna cook as a girl today. Let me sleep, please."

Genma sighed, then got up and grabbed a pail of water. "I didn't wanna have to do this, Ranma, but I really need to talk to you."

With that said, he doused Ranma with the chilly water. Ranma sprung up, looking about wildly as she scooted up against the wall. "What did you do that for, TOMBOY?" Ranma shouted as she scanned the room frantically, finding only her mother and father.

Genma tossed the pail to the side of the room and sat down. "Ranma, we need to talk."

Ranma, taking a deep breath then letting it out, looked to him. "What's so important I had to be splashed awake?"

Genma shrugged his shoulders, looking at Ranma with sad eyes. "Look I wanna apologize to you for how I've treated you in the past. I only wanted to make you stronger. I splashed you with water, turning you into a girl, and called you all those things because I wanted you to be able to deal with anyone that teased you."

Ranma frowned at her father. "That makes no sense, Pop. I mean you insulted me all the time, made me cook our food, and sew up your clothes, always telling me it was woman's work. I think there was a lot more to it than that."

Nodoka had an idea what the real issue was, seeing Ranma's face in his female form. "Genma, just tell her why."

Genma shrugged to his son, now neo-daughter. "Fine, the truth is I couldn't bear to look at your female form. Every time I made you angry it was like having your mother stabbing me with your words. You have to understand the effect you have on me. You have her stare, her eyes. Not to mention you reminded me of every day I wasn't with your mother."

Ranma thought about her father's words, then spoke. "That doesn't make sense, I've never..." Ranma thought about her next words before realizing something. Looking at her mother, she recalled Nodoka's face when she got angry at Kuno. Ranma had seen her own face once in a mirror when she got mad. "I'm sorry, Pops. I never considered that before." Ranma sighed, continuing to think on this new revelation.

Nodoka contemplated Genma's words. "Do I scare you that much, dear?"

Genma sighed, leaning against the dresser. "Yes. When you're mad, you have a glare that can cut ice. And most of the time you'll follow through on dealing punishment once you've set your mind to it." Genma looked to his wife with a somewhat weak smile. "Other times, you're kind of like Kasumi, with that happy-go-lucky attitude. Ranma's much the same way. But you also have a temper, and will sometimes wear your emotions on your sleeve - though with the type of control only a Saotome can manage."

Ranma listened to her father's words. "Pops, you're going to have to get over it. Sooner or later, this face is all you're going to see when and if I lose this bracelet." Ranma gave her next words some thought. "Look, Pops, I do appreciate you training me in the Art and I feel you've done a great job, 'cause there's hardly anyone I can't beat. What I wanna know is how are you gonna handle it when this is all you have left of me? Will you stand by me or leave me? I don't need a coward for a father so please choose now."

Genma swallowed. "Ranma, please don't make me choose like this. I swear to you on my honor I will stand by you even if you are a girl. Just don't cast me aside so easily."

Nodoka listened to Genma promise Ranma that he would stick by their child even if he was stuck as a girl. Her heart fluttered at hearing the husband she once had coming to the surface. She cried tears of joy.

Ranma listened to her father's words. "Alright then, Pops, I'll hold you to that. No more just being my personal trainer; be my father."

Genma looked to Ranma. "I will be your father, yes, but I am damn well going to make sure your training doesn't go to waste, so you'd best be ready to spar every morning."

Ranma and her father hugged for the first time in years. Nodoka soon joined them.

**The Trouble with Tables**

The following evening, Ranma sat down on the roof of the Tokyo Dome, still holding the challenge letter he received. _'What the hell am I doing here on top of this building?' _Looking to the sky, he was happy it was a clear night. The cheers of people roared under his feet.

Kuno let out a cackle as he came to the spot on the roof where Ranma sat. "So tell me, Saotome, why did you challenge me to a fight on this arena's roof?"

Ranma looked at Kuno with half-lidded eyes. "I sent no one a challenge. What are you talking about?"

Kuno showed Ranma his challenge letter. "Is this not your chicken scratch?"

Ranma sighed, knowing it was similar but definitely not his handwriting. Before he could retort to Kuno, another maniacal laugh broke out - this time, Mousse had arrived.

"Oh, Saotome, you're getting brave indeed to challenge me to a match on an arena. You must really want to lose in style!"

Ranma, now seeing a pattern, just waited for the next set of people to show up. Sure enough, Ryoga soon appeared, along with various members of the Hentai Horde. _'Okay, I call bullshit. Maybe Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga, but how the hell did the Hentai Horde get up here?'_

Ryoga chuckled at this. "Ranma, can I ask why you would challenge all your enemies at once? Do you think so little of us that you have to invite us all just to pose a challenge to you? How arrogant."

Ranma put his hands up. "I didn't send for any of you! I was here to fight you, Ryoga. That's why you sent me a challenge letter, yes?"

Ryoga looked at Ranma confused. "Ranma, I haven't sent any such letter."

Ranma looked at Ryoga, realizing he was being set up. He then heard more laughter - this time it was

Happosai landing on the roof, followed by Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo, and Ukyo.

"Well, Ranma, my boy, I am so glad you sent this challenge. A battle royal it is! But let me put my own spin on things for you. Everyone, that bracelet Ranma wears contains his power to beat you. It also stops him from loving you two girls. It's the weapon Akane has been using against you!"

Ranma stepped back against the stares of everyone. He found himself pressed up against Ryoga, who had assumed a fighting stance. "I'm gonna help you here, Ranma. Don't let me down losing that thing."

Ranma just let out a grunt as he prepared to do battle.

Shampoo stepped back then ran over to Ranma, taking her own stance.

Ranma regarded her. "I thought you were on their side, Shampoo?"

Shampoo shook her head. "Grandmother explained to me this morning. I will help you keep bracelet."

Ranma, Shampoo and Ryoga got in a stance to defend all sides.

Ukyo stepped forward, brandishing her battle spatula. "Don't worry, sugar, I'll help save you from Akane. She can't stop us for long. We will get married!"

Ranma growled to Ukyo. "Don't listen to him, Ukyo. You take this bracelet, and you'll lose any chance of being with me."

Meanwhile, Happosai and the Horde circled them, readying for the attack.

Ryoga took a canteen out, pouring the water on Ranma. "Yo, Kuno! Help her; they're trying to steal your Pigtailed Girl's bracelet. If they take it, she will have to commit seppuku!"

Ranma growled at Ryoga but then stopped, realizing what he was doing. "Yeah, help me, please, Kuno! Don't let them take my bracelet!"

Kuno ran over to Ranma and company, hugging her tightly. He then dropped Ranma and prepared his own stance. "Don't worry, my beloved. I will smite them all for your love!"

Shampoo eyed them all carefully. "This will be too too much fun! Now if only very violent girl was here then this would be exciting."

Akane came in out of nowhere. "Guess your prayers are answered, Shampoo." Akane quickly fell into a stance to help protect her fiance.

Kodachi was the first to strike, starting with a maniacal cackle as she struck at Ranma and the group with her ribbon. They ducked and weaved to avoid the attack, Shampoo catching the ribbing and yanking it forward. She then kicked Kodachi through the air.

Shampoo grinned triumphantly. "One down, more to go!"

Akane battled it out with Ukyo, avoiding her spatula attacks. Ranma's training was coming in quite handy.

Ryoga and Kuno charging the Hentai Horde. It took them only minutes to knock the fire out of the group.

Ranma battled it out with Happosai, keeping her right wrist away from the lech, while also having to fight Mousse from the other side. Dropping into a leg sweep, she knocked Mousse down, then moved in for a finishing blow when Mousse rolled at the last minute, getting back to his feet.

Ranma jumped up into a roundhouse, getting a lucky hit on Happosai and sending him off the building, when she accidentally bumped up against Ryoga. Ryoga didn't check to see who just bumped into him and simply grabbed Ranma, hauling her up and then slamming her down through the glass of one of the skylights. Ranma hooked his head with her arm and both of them fell through toward the ring below. A wrestling match was going on down on the arena floor. "Shit!" they both cried as they crashed through four stacks of tables and through the arena floor.

Lying on top of Ryoga, Ranma moaned in pain. "Oh god, this hurts." Turning her head she saw Ryoga still breathing but unconscious. Ranma looking up to the skylight, surprised they were still alive. "You gotta be kidding me..." Ranma decided not to move as her whole body ached from the fall - she didn't have anything broken from what she could tell but she was in a lot of pain nonetheless. "Oh wow, I wonder how that helped their ratings?" Ranma wondered before her world went black. The cheers of thousands of people in the arena roared all around her.

Akane, Shampoo and Kuno finished off the rest of the enemies. Akane looked around. "Where are Ranma and Ryoga?"

Shampoo looked down through a skylight that was broken. "They drop in to watch wrestling match I guess."

"Oh Akane Tendo, how sweet that you are still unharmed." Kuno said while moving in to hug her. In response, Akane pulled out a mallet and rocketed him into the atmosphere.

Shampoo watched Kuno fly. "You got good lift that time. Ever think of playing baseball?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "Never thought about it. Say, you're still okay with me having Ranma, aren't you?"

Shampoo looked to Akane. "For now. You ever lose him, I will move in to take."

Akane nodded. "I wouldn't expect you not to. Thank you for the help. We had better hurry before the security collects them for crashing the match below." Shampoo nodded as they both ran to the skylight. Shampoo picked up Akane and jumped down to the ring below, snagging a grapple rope system to swing down safely. They landed on the broken ring, the crowd and security team eyeing them oddly as they jumped down to collect Ryoga and Ranma.

One of the security officers moved in. "What are you four doing here?"

Shampoo frowned. "We tourists. We wanted to get good view of match!" she said sarcastically.

"Shampoo, you get Ranma. I've got Ryoga. Let's get out of here quickly." Akane stated. Shampoo gave her a nod as they both picked up their respective loads, kicking the security guard out of their way they ran for the door.

Once out of the Tokyo Dome and now in the park, they laid the two down long enough to catch their breath. Akane checking Ranma making sure the bracelet was still on. Sure enough, it was - thankfully.

"Remind me never go to battle royal again." Shampoo stated, trying to catch her breath.

Akane nodded to Shampoo. "I was gonna ask you to do the same."

After twenty minutes, Shampoo and Akane picked Ranma and Ryoga up and carried them to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

**The Clinic**

Dr. Tofu examined Ranma and Ryoga, checking them over for broken bones and whatnot. He wrapped up Ryoga's ribs and put a bandage around Ranma's knee.

Turning to Akane, he spoke. "Ryoga and Ranma will be fine. Ryoga has a couple of cracked ribs and Ranma will require a knee brace for at least a month. She took a nasty hit, but luckily it wasn't shattered." Tofu taking a deep breath then said, "I will have them stay here for the night and be prescribing them some painkillers. I suggest you go home and get some rest. I'm sure they will be safe here for now."

Shampoo shook her head. "No, me and too too violent girl stay here, keep Ranma's bracelet safe."

Dr. Tofu looked at Shampoo with a curious eye.

Akane then explained. "Ranma has to keep that bracelet on. If it's taken off of him he will have to be a girl for the rest of his life."

Tofu then nodded in understanding. "Alright, I won't argue with that. Let me get some futons out for you both." Getting up from his position, he went to get the futons for both Shampoo and Akane.

After some odd minutes Ranma opened her eyes, feeling a lot of pain in her right knee. _'Good grief, that smarts.' _Ranma thought as she winced when she tried to move her leg. Looking over to Ryoga, she whispered, "Psst, psst, Ryoga, you awake?"

Ryoga opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah, kinda. Wondering how we ended up here, though."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "We decided to check out the wrestling match, remember?"

Ryoga started to laugh but quickly caught himself, wincing from the pain. "Please tell me you still have your bracelet?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I still have it thanks to you and everyone's help."

Akane woke to their conversation. "Hey Ranma, how are you feeling?"

Ranma looked to Akane with a smile though her face was contorted with pain. "I'm okay. I wish it was your mallet to my head instead of the pain I'm feeling in my knee right now, though."

Ryoga piped up with a slight chuckle. "I'm okay too, you know."

Akane sighed then smiled at Ryoga. "Sorry, Ryoga. I promise I didn't forget about you. Thanks for helping Ranma."

Ryoga nodded. "No problem. It just seemed odd that Ranma would challenge all of us at once to a fight on top of an arena of all places."

Akane then spoke to Ranma. "Want some hot water?"

Ranma shook her head. "No, I'm not sure what the effect would have on my knee, so let's just let it be for now."

After a while, all three teens fell asleep for the night.

**Elsewhere on top of a water tower**

Happosai sat on a water tower fuming. "I was so sure that plan was foolproof!"

He was quite angry at the moment, as his plans were ruined by a few complications that had arisen. He had expected that all parties involved would attack Ranma, but no, his plan blew up in his face. _'I will get that bracelet from you, Ranma, just you wait! I will help the woman in you get out!' _Happosai thought as he plotted another plan to take the bracelet.

The following day, Ranma, Ryoga and Akane were on their way to the Tendo estate. Akane held Ranma piggyback, carrying her home.

Ranma rested against Akane, grateful for not having to walk just yet. "Thanks, Akane."

Akane smiled while shifting Ranma a little to get a better grip. "It's no problem. It's what fiances are for. You helped me get home before, why can't I help you?"

Ranma smiled. "Well, guess this makes us even since we've both done this twice now."

Ryoga looked to Akane. "You really think it will be okay for me to stay at your home for the next few days?"

Akane nodded to Ryoga with a cheerful smile. "I'm sure. When I tell them you helped Ranma keep his bracelet they won't mind." Akane looking to Shampoo. "Would you like to have lunch with us, Shampoo?"

Shampoo shook her head, then stated. "No, I am late already. I walk you three home then I go to Cafe. Grandmother be worried if I no check in."

Akane nodded to Shampoo. "Fair enough. Either way, thanks for the assist."

Shampoo nodded with a half smile. "No problem, I do anything for Ranma." _'I hope Akane makes a mistake. I want Ranma for myself! Girl or boy, it makes no difference. I accept both.'_

Once the four made it to the Tendo dojo, Shampoo waved good bye and then took off for home.

Ranma, pondering over Shampoo and Akane's sudden friendship, found herself confused. "Yo, Akane. Since when have you and Shampoo been friends?"

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "Not fully sure myself. She came to me one day, saying she was backing off and letting me have you."

Ranma thought on this some more. _'Something smells fishy. I just hope it doesn't come back to haunt me and Akane later.'_

Once inside the house, Nodoka rushed over to Ranma. "What happened to you, honey?"

Ranma let out a sigh as she eased herself down onto the couch. "I decided to go bungee jumping without a rope, taking Ryoga with me for the ride."

Nodoka frowned at her neo-daughter. "Goodness, dear. You don't have to be such a smart alec, you know?"

Ranma looked to her mother apologetically. "Sorry, Mom. I'm in a lot of pain is all." Ranma shifted somewhat as Akane sat next to her. "Well, I went to accept Ryoga's challenge, just to find out it was an ambush. Ryoga wasn't the one who sent it and, well, Ryoga, Shampoo and Akane all helped me keep my bracelet. Somewhere along the line me and Ryoga found ourselves falling through a stack of tables at the Tokyo Dome."

Soun laughed hysterically. "I knew that boy and three girls that were on the wrestling show looked familiar!"

This, of course, prompted the glares of three different women and one angry Ryoga. Soun could only cringe in response.

Genma sat down on a chair and then looked to Ranma. "Who caused the ambush, boy?"

Ranma looked to her father. "The Old Letch did it. He's obsessed with taking my bracelet away."

Genma and Soun both gasped at the same time.

Nodoka shook her head. "I am sure we could stop him. What can one perverted old man do, after all?"

Genma looked to his wife. "No-chan, he has the power to make our lives a living hell."

Ranma shrugged. "He's right, Mom. He ain't just any ordinary dirty old man. He doesn't care if you're a boy with a curse; he'll do everything in his power to grope you, and no woman in this house is safe from having her underwear stolen."

Akane then piped in. "Or in this town for that matter."

Kasumi eyes went wide. "Oh my!"

Ranma looked to Kasumi. "You know, we're gonna have ta get you a proverbs book or somethin', 'cause that same old 'oh my' is getting old."

Kasumi smiled at Ranma, then cheerfully said, "Sorry, force of habit."

Nabiki sat at the table, thinking about the events and trying to find a way to make a buck off the situation. She thought about having the old man pay her to take Ranma's bracelet off but quickly axed that idea as she realized her sister would probably beat her within an inch of her life.

"Well, Ranma, you'd best think of something. I won't be happy if I find my underwear stolen all the time!" Nabiki stated as she hadn't come up with any way to make a profit...yet.

* * *

**Notes: Well glad a lot of you like this story I am trying to keep it as normal as possible its not like my other story dealing with Goddesses and the like.**

**Also would like to point out this story is mainly Ranma she/he has a relationship with Akane so far we will see if it lasts they do seem to get along well in this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fan Humor:**

"Akane I don't think that is such a good idea." Ranma expressed with concern.

"Ranma its just a small fire this bucket of water will put it out." Akane said as she was holding a can with a flammable emblem on it.**  
**

* * *

**Well here we go another chapter. Deals with Ranma, and Akane's relationship and the start of their senior year.  
**

**I was gonna release it with a beta reader, but he never got back with me so I assumed he did not receive it.  
**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter:9**

**The start of school**

Akane enjoying the cool morning air as she and Ranma walked to school. "So what ya think classes are going to be like Ranma?"

Ranma casually walking along the fence his hands up behind his head just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh probably the same as last year long and boring with the forecast of the old lech being chased by the entire girls locker room."

As he followed the fence he dropped down next to Akane. "Akane lets go that way that lady is just two sidewalks from here."

Akane smiled to Ranma as they walked to the opposite side of the street to avoid the lady with the ladle and the bucket. Once past they were overjoyed only to be disappointed when a sprinkler system went off shooting water all over them.

Ranma grumbled. "That is just peachy what Kami did I piss off today I wonder." Ranma let out a shallow breath while water dripped from her hair and face.

Akane shrugged her shoulders as water also dripped from her hair. "Who ever it was guess I pissed them off too."

Ranma and Akane chuckled to one another, as they walked to Dr. Tofu's for some hot water.

After a few minutes Ranma contemplated. "Akane why don't you run ahead I will be late but you will be on time."

Akane shaking her head letting out a breath she had just took in. "No Ranma we are sticking together. I don't care if we are standing in the hall holding buckets, at least we will be together."

Ranma looked to Akane with a smile. "Ah Tomboy just go on to School damn it."

Akane play punched at Ranma of which she dodged easily. "You say Tomboy to me one more time I am gonna drag your female ass to school without hot water."

Ranma looked to Akane shocked. "You wouldn't dare!" she then got worried as Akane got this wicked grin on her face. "Oh no Akane no that no way!"

Akane started laughing as she grabbed Ranma's hand as she ran for school towing a struggling Ranma behind her. Once to school she continued pulling Ranma til they were in class.

The teacher turned his head to the two students they just barely made it to class on time. "How good of you two to get here any later and you would be holding buckets, Saotome why are you still in cursed form?"

Ranma found herself a loss for words just shrugged her shoulders taking her seat next to Akane.

She turned her head to Akane. "You know your so not cute."

Akane smiled to Ranma. "So what your the one who said I wouldn't dare."

The teacher called roll almost forgetting to sign Ranma into his book since he was not accustomed to Ranma being in girl form while in class once finished he called Ranma up to his desk.

"Saotome go get some hot water, and return to class." The teacher handed Ranma a hall pass.

Ranma took the hall pass bowing her head in respect then left the class to get some hot water.

As she made her way to the equipment room she realized she was being followed. _'I wonder who that is' _Ranma looked up to a corner hall mirror that showed a thin sliver of raven colored hair behind a corner. _'Well whoever it is they in for a rude awakening once I get my hot water.'_

Opening the door she walked in shutting the door behind her then found the mop sink turning the hot water on she transformed then turning the facet off, he then jumped up to the rafters above the door to wait. _'Any minute now.'_

Ranma heard the figure stop at the door the knob started to turn, but then stopped then the foot steps moved away. Ranma shrugged then in a whispered breath. "Must have gotten scared."

Hopping down Ranma opened the door peering into the Hallway not seeing anyone stepped out and headed back for class once inside he handed the hall pass to the teacher then found his desk.

Ranma scribbled out a note then tossed it to Akane.

Akane reading the note: I think I am being stalked.. ~Ranma

She turned her head to her fiance nodding her head at him then scribbled out a note tossing it to Ranma.

Ranma opened the note reading it: Well we will just have to be careful. ~Akane

He took an uneasy breath as he sank into his chair worried. _'Please don't let this be the day.'_

**Lunch hour with Friends?**

Ranma and Akane sat on top of the school building eating their lunch keeping their backs to the wall so they could see anyone who came and went on the roof with them.

Gosunkugi walked over with his lunch. "Hey Saotome may I sit with you and Akane today?"

Ranma looked to Gosunkugi "I don't know if that is a good idea today I am kinda being stalked today you might get hurt."

Akane looked to Ranma nodding her head in agreement. "He is right Gosunkugi today isn't the best of days."

Gosunkugi ignoring them both sitting down next to Ranma anyways opening his lunch. "Oh nonsense friends should hang out together R-Right.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Alright but I don't want you complaining if you get hurt in a bit."

Akane, Ranma and Gosunkugi dug into their bento's Ranma eating his food a little slower so he could pay attention to his surroundings.

Gosunkugi stealing glances of Ranma's bracelet every so often. _'Damn it he has it wrapped in that silk wrist band, I have to find a way to get it off so Akane can be mine.' _Gosunkugi getting up accidentally spilling his Soda on Ranma's wrist band. "Oh no Saotome I am so sorry would you like me to clean that for you?"

Ranma frowned. "Look be more careful won't you Gosunkugi, and no I will clean it myself getting up along with Akane they headed to home-economics for a cleaning agent to wash the wrist band. "I swear that boy is such a Klutz.

Akane nodded her head in Agreement.

Happosai stepping out from around the corner. "Are you an idiot? How do you expect to gain Akane's affection without Ranma's bracelet!"

Gosunkugi bowing and scraping to Happosai. "Please give me another chance I can get the bracelet just give me one more chance!" Gosunkugi said as he raised his hands up with prayer beads in hand.

Happosai Giving this some thought. "Fine I will grant you one last chance but if you fail Akane will never be yours."

Gosunkugi bowed his head. "Oh thank you most wise and powerful spirit."

**Home-Economics**

Once in the room Ranma took his wrist band off handing it to Akane, as they went through the process of cleaning it with a special detergent designed for silk.

Akane thinking on the incident. "You know that seemed rather abrupt, you know him spilling his soda on you."

Ranma nodded his head in agreement. "Yea your right, I never considered him a true threat to be honest." sitting down in a chair watching Akane work her magic. "You know your really good at cleaning cloth, you know that?"

Akane smiled at Ranma's compliment. "Well thanks I been practicing since you decide to work me over time every so often."

Ranma shrugged. "Sorry I don't mean to perhaps I could take you out to dinner one of these nights?"

Akane gave Ranma a smile "Are you asking me on a date?" she asked while still scrubbing the wrist band.

Ranma looked away kind of blushing. "Yea I suppose I am." he stuttered.

Akane smiled to Ranma finishing up the last of the cleaning on the bracelet. "So long as I am the one wearing the dress to our date, can't have my boyfriend looking better then me." Akane taking Ranma's wrist in hand wrapping the wrist band around Ranma's wrist then zipping it closed.

Ranma smiled at Akane's words. "Don't cut yourself short Akane you are really cute in your own way."

Akane smiled then leaned over giving Ranma a peck on the cheek. "Come on lets get back to class lover-boy."

Ranma chuckled at Akane. "Don't tease me with that talk we both know were not that close yet."

Akane nodded. "Yea but your expression is worth the effort." Akane gave Ranma a smile as they walked hand and hand to class.

Ranma trying not to fall asleep in class wasn't having much luck, as he would nod off here and there in turn causing Akane to keep watch on Ukyo who sat on the other side of Ranma, she knew the girl was up to no good.

Sitting on the window ledge Shampoo kept her own watch on Ranma eying Ukyo for any signs of trouble.

Ukyo feeling eyes on her. _'God why is everyone watching me its not like I am going to try to grab Ranma's bracelet in front of the whole class.' _She turned her head seeing Shampoo sitting on her haunches in the window. _'Doesn't she have a cafe to run?'_

**Gym Class **

Gym class came this was one of Ranma's favorite class periods, but as he approached the locker room he felt a sense of foreboding stopping looking to the door he pondered on whether he should go in or not.

Akane noticing Ranma's pause. Grabbed some water from the fountain using a paper cup and doused him. "Come on you can change with us just keep your eyes closed."

Ranma looked to Akane shrugging her shoulders. "How am I supposed to change with my eyes closed?"

Akane shrugged. "Just try not to stare walk straight to the back of the locker room and don't make eye contact with anyone."

As Akane lead Ranma into the girls locker room a lot of the girls stopped and stared at them.

"Akane why is Ranma in here with us?" Yuka asked with a scowl on her face.

Akane shrugged. "Look he won't be a bother to any of you hes going to the back to change its not a good idea for him to be in the boys locker room right now."

Ranma just keeping her eyes to the back of the room as she walked trying not to look at anyone.

Once Akane got Ranma squared away she went about changing into her uniform keeping an eye on Ranma for any signs of the person stalking him.

Kohana walked over to Akane looking back toward Ranma. "Akane I am not sure I am too comfortable with this please tell me she/he won't be in here everyday?"

Akane took a deep breath. "It is just til we figure out who is stalking him they are trying to steal his bracelet if its removed there is no more Ranma-Kun."

Kohana looked to Ranma then back to Akane. "Poor guy must be terrible to have to look over your shoulder constantly."

Ranma changing into her Gym cloths shut the door on her locker then walked over to the facet grabbing some hot water with a cup and headed outside with Akane close behind.

Akane watched as Ranma turned to male-form. "Ranma just don't forget to use cold water before going back into the locker room, and remember keep your eyes to the back of the room and don't make any eye contact with the girls."

Ranma nodded his head. "Got it Akane, I just wish we didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Ranma sitting down next to Hiroshi, and Daisuke watching Akane and them playing softball had a small conversation.

Heroshi looking to Ranma with an inquisitive expression. "So Saotome what was it like in the girls locker room?"

Daisuke shook his head at Hiroshi.

"I don't know I didn't bother to pay attention just wanted to change my cloths and go." Ranma said truthfully.

Heroshi in an annoying voice cried "Come on you gotta tell us Saotome you have a girls body! You can go in there when ever you like so tell us some details what does Yuka look like undressed?"

Ranma frowned. "You know Hiroshi your a pervert."

Yuka over hearing Hiroshi scowled. "I swear Akane one of these days I am going to clobber that guy."

Akane looked over to Ranma and his two buddies. "What ya mean?"

"Hiroshi is trying to get Ranma to tell him what I look like in the buck." Yuka explained an exasperated expression on her face.

Akane shrugged her shoulders getting ready for her turn up to bat. "Look don't worry Ranma wouldn't talk about that besides I doubt he looked at you."

* * *

**Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter Akane and Ranma are really close so far, and Ranma hasn't lost his bracelet. Though he best watch over his shoulder that Gosunkugi can be a pain in the ass.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fan Humor:**

Ranma-Kun was walking down the side walk on his way to school carrying a bucket of water, as he saw the old woman splashing the side walk he brought up the pale, then splashed the old lady with a grin then took off like a shot still male going to school.**  
**

* * *

**Note: This chapter was a little short it was supposed to be apart of Chapter:9, but I didn't wanna pull it so I will make it work.**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter:10**

**Gym Class and Stalkers**

"Ranma come on man why can't you ever think about the rest of us guys." Hiroshi asked.

Ranma taking a breath feeling frustrated. "Because all you guy's think the same way, and it is not with the brain Kami gave you upstairs."

Daisuke nodded his head in agreement.

"What is that supposed to mean Ranma?" Hiroshi asked furrowing his brow.

Ranma shaking his head taking a breath gesturing with his hand a little. "Hiroshi you wouldn't understand the world the way I do. I am a girl half the time so I see things on another plain."

Taking another breath. Ranma stood up, and made his way over to the fence to watch Akane play softball. _'Some times I wish I could just play ball with them, these guys give me the creeps sometimes.'_

Hiroshi shook his head. "I swear If I had that curse I would so check out the girls locker room."

Daisuke shook his head sighing. "Only you Hiroshi." _'Sometimes I wonder if hanging out with him is why I don't have a girlfriend yet.' _

Daisuke Standing up then walked over to Ranma, and leaned against the fence. "You know Ranma I agree with you, but you know not all guys think like that I don't." Thinking over his words then reiterated. "Well what I mean is I don't think like that anymore."

Ranma chuckled as he watched Akane hit a ball straight into left field. "I know that Daisuke."

As Ranma and Daisuke were wrapping up their conversation when the coach whistled signaling the end of class, and everyone started heading back to the locker rooms as Ranma approached the entrance to the gym with everyone else he was doused with cold water.

Ranma started shivering while spitting water out of his mouth. Turning his head he saw Yuka standing there with a grin. "Why?"

Yuka shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you fit the bill before you went in."

Ranma rolled her eyes shaking her head. _'Man girls can be so weird some times. Now I am freezing where the hell she get ice water at anyways?' _she then continued on soaking wet toward the locker room. Once she entered Akane met her.

Akane looked at Ranma shaking her head. "I didn't actually think Yuka was going to do that."

Ranma shrugged letting out an exasperated breath. "You knew yet you didn't try to stop her?"

Akane walking over to Ranma putting her arms around her. "Look stop it okay? You needed to change anyways just get dressed, and then we can go home the sun will warm you up."

Ranma walked to the back opening opening her locker grabbing a towel out then headed over to the showers then stopped turning around heading to the locker grabbing her bag and putting the towel back in it and getting dressed then she put her wet gym cloths in the bag as well. _'Almost forgot where I was for a minute there. Though a warm shower would do me nice right now.'_

Akane waiting patiently for Ranma called. "Come on Ranma I am hungry I don't wanna miss dinner."

"Yea yea Akane hold on I'm common give me a minute." Ranma did her last minute check before slipping her feet into her shoes then headed over to Akane where they both left the locker room heading for home.

Once they were on the main road heading home Ranma had this nagging feeling she and Akane were being followed.

Ranma looking everywhere then to Akane. "Akane I think..."

"We are being followed? Yea I know Ranma keep calm." Akane stated as she had already spotted a figure who was keeping their distance.

Ranma started to turn her head to look. "Ranma keep your eyes forward don't look alright let them get closer." Akane stated as she continued walking beside Ranma.

As Ranma and Akane stopped to pretend to be window shopping the figure got closer hiding behind a post.

Ranma turning slightly saw a blue outfit partially showing from behind the pole. Moving quickly over she reached behind the pole with her left hand grabbing the person by the arm and throwing them into a near by wall.

Ukyo slowly getting back up. "Ranma what the hell was that for can't a girl hang out on a city street without being thrown around?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Ukyo we both know you were following us."

Ukyo fumed as she glared at Akane. "Look I don't like the fact your using that bracelet to control Ranma!" ~She shouted.

Ranma shaking her head. "Ukyo you have it all wrong if you remove my bracelet I won't be a guy anymore. Then your hopes, and dreams will never have a chance to become true."

Akane growled as she smacked Ranma with her book bag.. "Jeez Ranma stop leading her on."

Ranma shrugged. "Look she's right Ukyo, I shouldn't be leading you on me, and her are getting a bit more serious, but at the same time still doesn't change the fact if you take my bracelet I will hate you so long as I breath.

Ukyo listening to Ranma's words getting angrier. "Your telling me you are casting me aside for that tramp?"

"Don't call Akane that! I have decided I love her, and I wanna settle down for one girl." Ranma said taking a breath feeling sad in a way for Ukyo.

Ukyo growled. "I can't believe this all this time. You called me the cute fiance, and tell me how badly Akane treats you, and that her cooking is terrible... Your going to dump me for her?"

Ranma looking to the ground shrugged. "Ukyo don't do this your one of my friends please don't do this."

Ukyo fumed then turned a glare to Akane pulling out her battle spatula. "Akane I challenge you! Winner takes Ranma."

Akane started to answer when Ranma cut her off.

Ranma glared at Ukyo. "No this isn't going to happen. I am not some fucking prize to be won!" She yelled taking an exasperated breath. "If you wanna hit me for my choice so be it but leave Akane out of this."

Ukyo growled as she raised her spatula up readying to strike Ranma when she started to cry then ran off.

Ranma watched her go with a heavy heart kicking a rock.

Akane sighed feeling a little sorry for Ranma reaching over she took Ranma's arm. "Come on lets go home."

As Ranma and Akane made their way home things stayed quiet Ranma hadn't spoken a word since Ukyo left.

"Ranma are you okay?" Akane asked feeling concerned.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders some letting out a sigh. "Not really Akane I don't think she will be my friend anymore, I just wish things could be different for everyone, but this isn't a perfect world."

Akane bowed her head taking a breath. "Well I am sorry if I caused this."

Ranma stopped looking to Akane. "No need to apologies I love you, and no one will change that."

"I love you too Ranma" Akane stated as they both embraced each other.

**Later that night**

**Anti-Ranma League**

[Insert some kind of Music here that entails a speech]

Kuno stood at the podium preparing his speech on his left was Happosai seated smoking on his pipe on his right was Ukyo sitting with a angry expression that matched pretty much everyone's in the room.

"Fellow colleges and fellow sophisticates. We have a problem on our hands, and I think it is high time we dealt with it." Kuno paused taking a drink of his water making sure everyone was paying attention then continued. "Ranma Saotome has thwarted all of us time, and time again further more he has deceived us all with his lies played tricks on the minds of young men, and those of fair maidens. I would like to show you what we are dealing with! I would not have believed this was true until I have had several people all show me evidence of Saotome's fowl magics So pay attention, and feast your eyes on this!.

As Kuno gave Ukyo the nod and she reached up with a remote hitting the screen button that showed two pictures of Ranma one boy mode and the other girl mode then a film showing Ranma's transformation.

Kuno growled then spoke again pointing with his right hands index finger. "When I saw these it out raged me! He is no man, He is a demon sent here to plague us, and it is our duty to take that bracelet off Ranma no matter the cost, with it gone so is his power to trick us.

Ukyo listened to Kuno continue to preach about Ranma's supposed sorcery. _'Yea just you wait Akane, If I can't have Ranma-Kun No one is going to have him! Lets see you find a girlfriend now Ranma your number is up, and I am gonna serve your just deserts!'_

Mousse contemplated truly moved by Kuno's speech but he had his doubts. "Okay how do you propose we do this?" Mousse taking a breath. "Your heart is in it, but what is the plan, Ranma has enthralled my Shampoo into protecting him, and has Akane also protecting him. How do you plan to get Ranma's bracelet when facing them all?"

Happosai started laughing before he hopped up on the podium taking a drag off his pipe then exhaling.

"That is simple my boy, you neutralize Shampoo she might be able to take some of you out, but you can get her in a rush." Happosai took a pause to take another puff. "As for Akane that is simple we send her, and Ranma's mother two tickets to an opera since Ranma isn't big on going to one he will be alone that's when we will strike."

Gosunkugi spoke up then. "Ranma can take all of us no problem we will need an advantage..."

Hiroshi standing up spoke. "That is where I can come in I will get Ranma drunk then we will be able to nab it no problem he is a practical lush in female form, and to ensure the job I can put a rupee in Ranma's drink."

Happosai grinned wickedly chuckling. "Hiroshi my boy that is the spirit a man certainly worthy of the craft!"

Representative of the Hentai Horde spoke up. "After that bracelet is gone we will have our revenge for him/her stealing our chances of having Akane!"

**Dinner date for two.**

Ranma and Akane were fixing to take their seats at one of the booths of a restaurant they went to Ranma taking Akane's coat folding it neatly laying it beside him as they both sat down.

A Hostess walked over to their table taking their order then took the order back to the cooks to get everything started and then picked up their drinks and served them.

Ranma taking a drink of orange juice from his glass looked into Akane's eyes. "You know your absolutely stunning tonight Akane"

Akane blushed a little. "Well thanks you look good yourself."

Ranma gave her a smile. "Well I am serious that blue cocktail dress really brings out your eyes and I love the earrings too."

Akane laughed some then spoke "You mean it brings out my body don't try to play it off I see that twinkle in your eyes." Akane said as she took a drink from her own juice glass.

Ranma smirked. "Okay you caught me red handed alright., but still there is only two things missing" Ranma handed Akane a small black box. "Open it please kinda worked really hard to get it last year."

Akane took the box eying Ranma for a sec then opened the box to find a necklace that had small rubies in it's sockets in the shape of a heart. Akane let out a breath feeling her heart flutter. "Thank you Ranma it's beautiful." _'How much did he spend on it I wonder its real...' _"Ranma you didn't have too."

Ranma smiled at Akane. "Yea I did, after all I have put you through, you stuck by me, and you accept both sides of me."

Ranma standing up along with Akane walking around the table to each other, Akane turning around as Ranma put the necklace around Akane's neck, then Akane turning around again both Ranma and Akane smile to one another then they kiss romantically for a few seconds then taking their seats the waitress came out placing their food on the table.

* * *

**Notes: Well Ukyo isn't happy with Ranma dumping her for Akane, and Akane and Ranma are hitting it off getting closer to each other, and also**

**looks like the Hentai Horde along with Happosai are up to no good watch out Ranma.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fan Humor:**

Nodoka walking to the store with Ranma-Chan when she noticed they were leaving town. "Why are we leaving the town limits hon?"

"So I can buy feminine products... I am too well known here to be buying them here in Nirmia, I would be redder than a tomato before we left the store." Ranma-Chan replied.

* * *

**Note: Here is yet another chapter speacial thanks to my Beta Reader**.

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter 11**

**Tendo Dojo Sparring**

Ranma loosened up after splashing himself. "Alright, Akane. I'm gonna go at you full force, no holding back. So you'd better be trying everything I've been teaching you!"

Akane nodded to Ranma as she did her warm-up stretches. "Got it! I'm ready for this. Give me your worst."

Ranma and Akane assumed their stances.

Ranma found herself impressed as Akane wasn't giving off any aura. Not only that, she was in a stance that helped hide her next move. "You sure you're ready?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's do it."

Ranma and Akane started circling each other. Akane moved her hands up into a defending position, waiting for Ranma to move.

Ranma moved in quickly, kicking her leg up, as Akane ducked around it. Then with a left chop, she got Ranma in the chest.

Ranma jumped back, holding her chest and wincing. "Akane, watch where you're hitting!" Ranma whined.

Akane laughed. "Hey, all is fair in love and war." She charged Ranma, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that Ranma dodged around with a smile. When she caught Akane's right leg, she tossed Akane over her shoulder. Akane landed with a thud.

Akane got back to her feet._ 'I didn't see that coming.' _Akane charged Ranma, faking a punch that Ranma started to block. Akane dropped low, sweeping her leg and knocking Ranma down. Finally, she put Ranma in a submission hold. "Give up, Ranma; we both know I've got this."

Ranma strained, trying to break the hold, before easing up a little. "I gotta admit you're getting better, but you're too early to be getting me today," Ranma said. Then with her thumb and forefinger, she put a pressure hold on Akane's right ankle, causing her to let go.

Both getting onto their feet, Akane rubbed her ankle. "That smarts, Ranma," Akane said, huffing and wheezing.

Ranma smirked. "Hey, if you can use my boobs against me, I can use pressure points. So suck on that!" Ranma said as she stuck her tongue out at Akane.

Akane laughed, reaching out quickly and grabbing Ranma's tongue. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it," Akane said as she let go.

Ranma and Akane resumed their spar session for about 45 more minutes before they stopped and toweled off to head back into the house.

"Thanks for sparing with me, Ranma," Akane said, smiling, as she wrapped an arm around Ranma's midsection.

Ranma smiled and returned Akane's embrace. "It's no problem. You're actually getting to be my equal. I figure if we keep this going for another year or so we'll be evenly skilled."

Akane smiled even wider, taking a breath before letting Ranma go. "That's assuming you don't learn something new that I will have to catch up on," she said with a hint of laughter to her voice.

**Later That Night**

Ranma relaxed as he soaked in the bath. _'Oh man, this feels good.'_

As Ranma was taking his bath, the door slid open and Akane stepped in. "Oh! Sorry, Ranma I didn't realize you were in here."

Ranma kept his eyes away from Akane. "No problem, it's my fault. I forgot to put the 'occupied' sign up."

Akane stepped out of the furo, shutting the door and hanging up the "occupied" sign, and then sat down next to the washer to wait her turn.

**Meanwhile, a Musk Dream**

Herb stood watching the moon from the fortress tower. A storm was brewing, causing him to shiver. _'What is this dream I keep having?' _Herb shivered some more, thinking about his dream of having the hands of men all over his female body, using him and then giving him a terrible beating. The dream only ended when he found his reflection in the mirror wasn't his own, causing him to awaken. _'These dreams have been occurring quite frequently. Something is wrong. I fear something is going to happen to someone dear to me,' _Herb thought.

**Tendo Breakfast & Invitations**

Nodoka walked back from the mailbox, noting a letter addressed to her. Opening it, she found two tickets, one with her name on it and another with Akane's. Reading the letter, she found that it was from a sweepstakes company. _'How wonderful! I've always wanted to see "The Cats' Waltz."' _Nodoka smiled as she walked back into the house where the family was getting ready for breakfast. "Akane, apparently you and I won tickets to the opera. Would you care to join me?"

Akane walked over and looked at the tickets. "Sure, I would love to! It's Saturday evening? That would be perfect."

Ranma looked to Akane and his mother. "What're you gonna see?"

Nodoka and Akane both stopped smiling as they looked to Ranma. "Uh, you don't want to know," they both said in unison.

Ranma perked up an eyebrow. "Oookay, if you say so."

Akane let out a sigh. "Its' an opera we won tickets to. You wouldn't want to hear the title, trust us."

Ranma nodded, taking a slight breath. "No problem. Pops, ready to go spar?"

Genma turned to Ranma, taking a bite of his food. "Sure, Ranma. Let me finish this last bit here and we'll go train."

Ryoga turned to Ranma, picking up his pack after finishing his breakfast. "Take care, Ranma. I probably won't be back for an entire month or so."

Ranma nodded to Ryoga and took another bite of food, finishing off his meal. "Alright, buddy, see you then."

**Ucchan's Restaurant **

Ukyo prepared two orders of shrimp okonomiyaki and tossed them in front of Hiroshi and Daisuke.

"So Daisuke, wanna have a party over at Sagan's house this Saturday?"

Daisuke pondered on it. "I don't know; depends on when it is and who all is gonna be there."

"Daisuke, I plan to be there, and with me, you and Ukyo, we can get Ranma there too. Then we can all hang out like buddies," Hiroshi stated while patting Daisuke on the back.

Daisuke pondered on this. _'How come I feel like something is wrong here?' _Shaking his thought off, he replied, "Sure, why not? We can hang out like old times. Is there going to be alcohol?"

"You bet, sugar. We plan to have music, games, you name it," Ukyo stated with a grin.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. I could use some fun. Does Ranma know about the party?"

Hiroshi took a bite of his food. "Not yet. You and I can go invite him after we finish eating."

Ukyo turned around, forming a grin. _'Once Ranma is toasted, I'll take the bracelet off. Then he'll wish he never dumped me!'_

Daisuke and Hiroshi soon left Ucchan's and headed for the Tendos' to give Ranma an invite to the party on Saturday.

Once they'd left, Kuno and Happosai came out from the back room.

"It appears that this plan is taking shape the way we had hoped. Daisuke is closer to Saotome, so he is the perfect bait to lure the foul sorcerer there. I would also like to point out that the sweepstakes has been rigged, ensuring that both Saotome's mother and the fair Akane will be in attendance at 'The Cats' Waltz' opera," Kuno said, letting out a maniacal laugh.

Happosai looked to Ukyo with a gleam in his eye. _'Yes, Ranma's descent into womanhood is at hand at last!' _"Good job, my dear. We have let everyone involved know that you're to be the one to remove the bracelet."

Ukyo smiled, taking a happy breath. "Good, I just wish we could do this sooner. I don't wanna wait." She paused, taking another breath. "Now we need to deal with Shampoo."

"Already done. They will receive a letter stating that the Musk are attacking the village, and the old ghoul and Shampoo will go home to deal with the problem," Mousse stated with a grin.

All parties involved at this point fell into maniacal laughter over the fact that their plans were going so well.

**One Hour Later at the Tendos'**

Daisuke knocked on the door to the Tendo home. After a few moments, Kasumi answered the door. "Oh hello, Daisuke, Hiroshi. Are you here looking for Ranma-kun?"

Daisuke nodded to Kasumi. "Yeah, me and Hiroshi wanna invite Ranma to a party this Saturday. Is he in?"

Kasumi gave them both a warm smile. "Yes, he is in the back by the koi pond, sparring with his father. Please come in." Kasumi stepped aside, letting the two boys in to go see Ranma.

Ranma turned his attention from his father as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel. Looking up, he saw Daisuke and Hiroshi coming out of the house. "Yo, guys! What brings you here?"

Daisuke gave Ranma a warm, friendly smile. "Me and Hiroshi were wondering if you would like to go to a party with us this Saturday."

Genma shrugged his shoulders as he started to head for the house. "Hmph. You kids and your wild parties. Why, back in my day we would just drink, practice the art, and, most importantly, play shogi."

As Ranma and his two friends watched Genma go into the house, Ranma thought over Daisuke's words. "I dunno, I was thinking of checking out the movies."

Hiroshi then spoke up. "Come on, Saotome, It'll be fun. We can go hang out like old times."

Ranma considered the offer. _'Well, Akane and Mom are gonna be at the opera this Saturday, and Pops and Mr. Tendo will be out of town.' _"Why not? Are there gonna be games and stuff?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yeah, they'll have the latest video games at the party, plus cool music, beer and lots of babes."

Ranma nodded, taking a breath, and then let out a smile. "Sure, I'll definitely be there. What time do we go? Not interested in the chicks, but the beer and games sound like fun."

Daisuke smiled. "We'll come pick you up before the party and head there together."

Ranma watched his two friends leave and then went back to practicing his kata.

**Friday's School Day**

Akane and Ranma walked together arm in arm. "So Akane, I hope you have fun Saturday at that show you and Mom are going to see," Ranma said in a gentle tone.

Akane leaned against Ranma while they walked. "I will try. I just hope you keep out of trouble while I'm out. Say, on Sunday, do you wanna go to the movies together?"

Ranma smiled, taking a breath, and kissed Akane on the cheek. "Sure, babe. We can go on Sunday and watch whatever you want."

"Oh, what if I choose something girlish?" Akane said in a mischievous tone.

Ranma laughed, and then looked Akane in the eye. "Then I guess I'd better bring some cold water to stave off the embarrassment."

**Later That Day in Homeroom**

One could say that class was uneventful for the most part, with the exception of the teacher tossing an eraser at Ranma every so often to wake him up.

The teacher walked over to Ranma's desk and shook his head. He poured some cold water on Ranma, causing her to sputter as she woke up. "How many times, Saotome, will you keep sleeping through class? I mean, you never fall asleep in girl form; why do you in male form?"

Ranma looked at the teacher, who was still holding a glass of water, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

The teacher shrugged right back. "Go stand in the hall until you can think of a better answer," he stated, pointing to the door.

Ranma got up, collecting her bag. "Sure thing, teach." Once she walked outside, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, her right arm with the bracelet hidden in her pants pocket.

Akane took the notes down that were on the chalkboard and chuckled as she finished. She then stood up after collecting her things. "I think I'll go stand outside myself. I can't seem to stay awake either." With that, Akane went outside and joined the now sleeping Ranma-chan.

The teacher muttered to himself as he watched Akane leave the room.

Ukyo, watching this display, snapped her pencil in half as she tried to contain her anger.

Outside the classroom, Akane leaned up against Ranma. Hugging her, Akane closed her eyes to nap standing up.

After the bell rung, signaling the transition to the next class, Ranma and Akane made their way towards gym class. Ranma, already in female form, followed Akane into the locker room to change.

When Ranma changed into her gym clothes, she saw Yuka and Kohana setting a sheet over one of the shower stalls.

Akane walked over to Ranma. "They're doing that so you can take a shower after gym class. It was their idea."

Ranma looked to Yuka and Kohana. "Well, thank you, but you didn't have to…"

Yuka shrugged as she stepped down from the ladder. "No, it's okay. Just so long as you keep your eyes to yourself, we'll all be just fine."

Kohana then spoke up. "Say, Ranma, wanna play softball with us?"

Ranma shrugged. "Not sure if they would let a boy like me play softball with you."

Yuka then spoke, up taking a breath. "I'm sure they would have no problem with it. Just don't change to male when you leave the locker room."

Ranma looked to Akane and then back to Yuka. "Sure, okay. Should be more fun than jumping over a pole just to prove how far I can go." Ranma let out a chuckle, causing Akane to join in with her own.

**The False Letter from the Amazon Tribe**

Cologne was reading a letter from the Amazon tribe, a look of anger crossing her features. _'I knew Herb and his ilk couldn't be trusted! Attacking my people behind my back! I must hurry to turn the tide of battle!' _"Shampoo, pack us up! We have to get back to China! The Musk are on the move!" She hollered to Shampoo.

Shampoo, hearing her great-grandmother, nodded and headed into their room to begin packing their bags. "What has happened, Great-Grandmother?"

Cologne looked to Shampoo. "It would appear that Herb is bringing war to the tribe. Several of our people are already dead or injured." Turning her attention to Mousse, Cologne said, "You will watch over the café. I will send you help once we get things taken care of."

Mousse bowed. "As you will, most wise mummy…I mean, Elder." He let out a yowl when Cologne's walking stick smacked him in the head.

**Ranma and Softball**

Ranma, timidly stepping out of the locker room with Akane, asked, "Do I really have to wear buruma shorts?"

"Yes, Ranma; you're one of the girls for today, so get used to them," Akane stated with a giggle as she hugged her fiancée.

As the girls made their way out onto the field, the guys all gathered by the fence to watch them play - and to get a look at all the girls in their sexy gym clothes.

Ranma waited for her turn up to bat as she leaned up against Akane. "You know, if we keep this up people are going to start thinking we're closer."

Akane shrugged, kissing Ranma on the back of the neck. "Who cares? We're going to get married as soon as the school year ends anyway."

The coach whistled. "Your turn, Saotome."

Ranma stepped up to the plate, giving the bat a twirl. As she assumed the batting position, she kept her eye on the pitcher. _'This shouldn't be too hard. The bases are loaded.'_

Yuka eyed Ranma. _'Man, never had to pitch a ball to him, er…her before. Well, here goes!' _With an under arm pitch, Yuka threw a curveball at Ranma, which she batted straight out of the playing field.

Ranma walked around the bases, then stepped nonchalantly across the home plate and headed over to the bench to sit down. _'Too easy. I thought it would be harder then that.'_

Akane sighed, hugging Ranma as she got ready for her turn. "You know, Ranma, you could at least act like you're having fun."

Ranma looked up to Akane's eyes. "Sorry, I'm trying not to be an ass or anything, so I'm keeping quiet." _'Don't know why, but I got this weak feeling in my stomach for some reason…almost like something bad is going to happen soon.' _"Akane, I think I'm gonna go home. I'm feeling a little sick."

Akane frowned. "Oh come on, Ranma, it's the last class. Surely you can finish out?"

"Sorry, Akane. I'm really not feeling well. I'm gonna head on home. See you there." Ranma got up from the bench and went back to the locker room to change.

Akane sighed as she watched Ranma disappear into the locker rooms.

Kohana looked to Akane. "You okay, Akane?"

Akane nodded, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. "Yeah, I was just hoping Ranma would stay and play ball with us for a while."

Sayuri smiled as she listened to their conversation. "You two seem to be getting close as of late - about time too! I've gotten tired of listening to you bicker with one another."

**Ranma's Rooftop Relaxation**

Once Ranma arrived home, she lay down on the roof and looked up to the sky, deep in thought. _'I just don't know what this feeling is.'_

Walking home from the market, Nodoka looked up to see Ranma up on the roof. She smiled to her son-turned-daughter as she took the eggs into the house. Putting them into the fridge, she then walked outside and climbed the ladder to sit down by Ranma. "What's troubling you, dear?"

Ranma opened her eyes and looked over to her mother. "I don't know, Mom. Ever feel queasy in the stomach when bad things are about to happen?"

"Sometimes, yes. Why, are you feeling that way now?" Nodoka asked with a calm tone.

Ranma let out a sigh, feeling uneasy due to the sense of foreboding she had. "Yeah, actually I am, and I'm worried something is going to happen either today or tomorrow…and that I won't like the outcome." Thinking for a moment, she added, "Mom, please make sure you and Akane are careful tomorrow. If something should happen, I don't know how I'd handle it."

"Dear, I'm sure that Akane and I could simply stay home with you if you would prefer," Nodoka said, trying to calm her child's anxiety.

Ranma shook her head. "No, go to the show. I'll be fine; I just want you both to be careful, is all."

As Nodoka and Ranma wrapped up their conversation, they both climbed down from the roof to go inside and start preparing dinner for everyone.

* * *

**Notes: Look's like the Horde's plans are coming together nicely, now will the results be what some of them think it is going to be.**

**Ranma is feeling as if something is wrong, and she can't quite put his/her finger on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fan Humor:**

"Ranma where are you?" Akane asked as she searched the room.

Ranma groaned holding a hand up from the mass of books piled on top of her. "Over here Akane, Kuno got upset with me, and dropped the whole book shelf on me."

* * *

**Warning**

**Notes: This story will be flowing into a dark turn of events, but will not be the end to it.**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter 12**

**Saturday Morning**

Ranma woke up slowly, sitting up as he looked to the walls of the room. The sun was just barely letting any light in. As he lifted his hands up in a stretching motion he let out a yawn. _'Boy, that Kuno is sick. Every so often I have that stupid dream of him saying he wants to date with me.' _Ranma pondered on his dream, chuckling to himself as he continued his thoughts. _'Yeah, note to self: don't eat cookies before bedtime.' _He then sprung up from bed, only to land flat on his face with a thud. "Oof!"

That had to hurt.

**Downstairs**

Kasumi busied herself in the kitchen making breakfast, while Nodoka carried a tray with chopsticks and plates out to the dining room table to set them up. She stopped momentarily to look outside, seeing the flowerbed as the sunlight fell upon it. "Breathtaking…" she muttered.

Akane ran her usual morning jog around the neighborhood, while Nabiki had just woken up and grabbed a cup of coffee.

As Nabiki carried her coffee, she bumped into Ranma. With surprisingly quick reflexes, she managed not to spill a single drop as she apologized. "Sorry, Ranma. Didn't see you come in."

Ranma, still in zombie mode himself, gave Nabiki a bit of a smile. "No problem, Nabs. Shoulda been watchin' where I was goin' too."

Parting company with Nabiki, Ranma headed for the kitchen. He was then stopped by his mother.

"Ranma, stay out of the kitchen, please. Kasumi wants the breakfast to be a surprise," Nodoka said with a sweet lilt.

"Yeah, alright. I wanted some coffee, though," Ranma said as he instinctively scratched the back of his head.

"Over on the living room coffee table, dear. A cup is there along with the coffeepot," Nodoka said cheerfully as she continued to set the table.

Ranma was making his way to the living room as he became a she after knocking a vase over onto herself. Ranma reflexively caught the vase, putting it back on the table and hoping her mother hadn't seen her little accident. When she was sure her mother hadn't noticed, she made her way to the living room and grabbed a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Nabiki on the sofa, who was staring off at the TV as it displayed the latest stock reports.

Nodoka, seeing her son/daughter's clumsy attempt to hide the flower vase incident, just chuckled to herself. _'Like I wouldn't notice when my raven-haired son transforms into my red-haired daughter,' _she thought with a smile.

As Akane came home, she started up the stairs only to stop and catch sight of Ranma and Nabiki on the couch, both sporting comically blank expressions as they sat and drank their coffee. Akane thought on this. _'Must have been a rough night for both of them.'_ Breaking free from her thoughts, she headed upstairs for a bath before breakfast.

Ranma poured over her thoughts about the party. She was starting to have doubts about the whole thing. "Hey, Nabs, you wanna go to the movies with me?" she asked out of the blue.

Nabiki looked over to Ranma, giving him a slight smile. "I would consider it Ranma, but I have a previous engagement with Kuno-kun to go to an art museum gala, and it's a very exclusive affair - the kind that cost an extraordinary amount of money to attend."

Ranma took another sip of her coffee then let out a sigh of unease. _'Well, guess I'll just have to go and hope things don't go wrong,' _she thought, and then spoke. "Oh, okay, Nabs."

**Later That Day**

Nodoka grabbed her purse, checking to make sure she had the tickets. "Are you ready, dear? We have to go now if we want to miss the lines," she called up the stairs to Akane.

Akane called from up the stairs. "Almost, Auntie! Just one minute." As she tried to zip up the back of her dress, she was getting a little frustrated. Finally stepping to the door, she checked to see if anyone was in the hall. While holding her dress up, she quickly headed over to the guest room. When she peered in she saw Ranma in girl form reading a manga of some kind. "Ranma, could you help me here? I hate these kinds of zippers."

Ranma looked up to Akane, taking in the violet slip dress and blue gemstone earrings Akane had chosen for the evening. "Well, don't you look fancy, Akane…" Ranma stated as she picked herself up from her sitting position and walked over to Akane, who turned around. Ranma reached up, zipping the dress closed. "Y'know, if you don't like zipper style dresses, why not just wear one without?" Ranma asked in a lilting tone thanks to her cursed voice.

Akane gave a small shrug. "Operas aren't something you go to in casual clothes. I kind of wanted to dress fancy for a change."

Ranma grinned at Akane. "Well, if you have the same effect there that you're havin' on me, then you'll be one of the main attractions for every man there."

Akane playfully slugged Ranma in her shoulder. "Knock it off. That cute, feminine tone is driving me nuts," she said with a smile.

Ranma smiled back at her. "Well, wait here a sec, Akane."

Akane stood there while Ranma headed over to the bathroom and turned on the sink, reversing his curse. He then stepped back out and walked over to her.

Ranma gave Akane a smile and then said, "Let's try this again. Well if you have the same effect there that you're havin' on me, then you'll be one of the main attractions for every man there."

Blushing, Akane gave Ranma a much harder punch in the shoulder – but she was still smiling. "Stop that, you're being too weird now." She and Ranma hugged for a brief moment before they broke it off. Akane returned to her room to grab her purse and then headed off to join Nodoka on the walk to the opera.

Ranma stood at the second-floor hall window and watched his mother and Akane walk down the street and disappear from view. He turned away from the window and was headed downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. Upon reaching the door, he opened it to greet whoever it was that had rung the bell.

Ranma looked to Daisuke and Hiroshi. "Oh, hi guys. Is it time already?"

Nodding, Daisuke said, "Yeah, you ready to go, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded in return. "Yeah, hold on a minute. I just need to lock up the house. Everyone is out today."

After Ranma made his way around the house securing everything, he shut the front door behind him and locked it. "Alright, guys, let's go."

As they made their way down the street Ranma hopped up onto a brick wall and started walking down it, slightly peering over at Hiroshi. _'How come I have a bad feeling about him?' _he thought before stating, "You know, I'm kinda having second thoughts about this party. I really think I should just go to the movies instead."

Hiroshi looked up to Ranma. "Don't tell me you're chickening out, Ranma? You're starting to sound like Daisuke here," he said in a taunting voice that made his challenge clear.

Ranma hopped down from the wall. "I am _not_ chickenin' out, I just…you know what? Fine, I'll go to this stupid party," Ranma stated. The challenge had been issued and accepted.

"That's the spirit, Ranma!" Hiroshi said in an excited voice.

Daisuke walked next to Ranma, pondering to himself about the party. _'Something is wrong and I can't put my finger on it…Hiroshi seems overzealous about wanting to get Ranma to this party.'_

As they made their way down the street, Ranma kicked a can into the air. It struck a tree, knocking an apple down from its branch. Catching it, Ranma idly started to munch on it.

After about twenty minutes, they approached a house that was off by the shore. Cars were lined up outside as teenagers were outside playing various games outside such as limbo and some good-natured sparring.

As they approached the lawn, one of the guys walked over to them. He looked rather lean, with a chiseled body, brown hair and teal-colored eyes. "Yo, guys. Glad you could make it. We're just getting started, so why don't you head inside and make yourselves at home?" Saing Kinoko stated in a welcoming voice.

Hiroshi smiled at Saing, giving him a wink that Ranma missed. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us. We'll do just that; come on, guys," he said as he asked his friends to join him.

Watching the trio enter the house, Saing chuckled to himself. Ukyo looked up at him from the grill where she was cooking. Saing gave her a nod and Ukyo stepped away from the grill, leaving one of the other teenagers in charge.

Saing smiled to Ukyo as they talked.

"Okay, they are here. You know your part, Ukyo. Play friendly, get Ranma smashed, and then remove the bracelet," Saing stated.

Ukyo nodded, taking a small breath while looking around. "Alright, why isn't Kuno here?" she asked.

Saing shrugged his shoulders. "He went to keep Nabiki busy. I will be in charge of this operation. Once you do your job, get out."

Ukyo nodded as she turned to go into the house. Once inside, she scanned the house for her target. As the party raged on, people played video games on an expensive-looking 55" TV while a few other boys sat off to the side of the room, smoking what Ukyo figured was pot. Finally laying her eyes on Ranma, she proceeded across the room, snagging a specially-prepared pitcher of beer and a plastic cup as she went. She then sat down next to Ranma. "Hey, Ranchan," she greeted him cheerily.

Ranma turned his attention to Ukyo, who had just sat down next to him. He had some trouble hearing her over the blaring music of the house. "Hey," Ranma said in a rather reserved tone.

Ukyo took a breath, gathering her thoughts as she formulated the words she needed to say. "Look, I had some time to think about things, and I wanna say I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you like a prize. I'm also sorry for trying to take your bracelet. I didn't know the truth about it. Can you please forgive me?"

Ranma contemplated Ukyo's words, trying to figure out if she was sincere or not. After he finally finished his deliberation he spoke in a friendly tone. "Sure, I forgive you, Ucchan."

Ukyo smiled as she poured some of the beer into a cup and offered it to Ranma. "Shall we drink to that?" Ukyo asked as she pulled out her own bottle of beer from her jacket pocket.

Ranma considered the cup briefly before accepting it. "Sure, why not?" he said as he took a drink, downing the entire contents of the cup. Feeling surprised about the seemingly smooth quality it had as it went down, he thought that it almost tasted sweet. _'Man, this stuff's pretty good,' _Ranma thought as he poured another cup and downed it in one gulp.

Daisuke went into the house's main kitchen to grab a beer when he was met by Saing. "Yo, this is an awesome party," Daisuke said as he opened the fridge to get a beer. Conscious thought quickly left him after Saing cracked a bottle over his head.

"Say goodnight, Gracie," Saing stated with a chuckle as four of his minions tied Daisuke up and gagged him, locking him in the pantry closet.

**Two Hours Later - Betrayal & Deception **

Dazed, Ranma slumped down on the couch and stared off at the guys playing video games. The game depicted on the screen was only a blur to him. He casually murmured something unintelligible, not noticing as Ukyo undid the zipper to his wristband and removed it. Once done, she took hold of his arm with her hand on the bracelet as she spoke. "Come with me, Ranma. We can go out back and play pool in the gaming lounge."

Ranma turned his attention to Ukyo. "Sure, Ucchan. The pool table awaits!" he replied in drunken, slurred speech.

As Ukyo led Ranma out through the back patio's glass doors to the lounge, she made sure to hook one of her fingers through Ranma's bracelet.

She and Ranma were walking towards their destination when Ukyo played like she had tripped, knocking Ranma into the pool.

As Ranma fell, the bracelet snapped off his wrist, falling to dust.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ranma! Are you okay?" Ukyo asked in a falsely apologetic tone as she reached out for Ranma to take her hand.

Stumbling, Ranma took Ukyo's hand as she pulled herself from the pool. "It's cool, Ucchan. It's pretty uneven ground here. Surprised we aren't both in the pool," she said in a slurred tone while water dripped from her clothes onto the marble stone of the patio.

As they walked, Ukyo surreptitiously placed the wristband back onto Ranma's wrist. In her drunken state, Ranma thought Ukyo was simply just adjusting it for her.

Once they both made it to the entrance to the gaming lounge, Ranma continued into the hall before turning to notice Ukyo that was gone. "Ucchan? Where'd ya go?" Ranma asked in an uneven tone. She soon gave up her search and stumbled over to the pool table, grabbing a cue stick.

As she played her drunken game of solo pool, guys started to pour into the room. This included Gosunkugi, who walked over to join her playing pool. "Hey, Saotome, mind if I play with you?"

Ranma looked to Gosunkugi, wondering when he had got there. "Sure, what the heck?" she replied, only somewhat intelligibly.

As Ranma and Gosunkugi played their game of pool Saing, Hiroshi and four others entered the hall, closing the blinds before walking over to the pool table.

While that was going on, several others grabbed some rope out from under the couch.

Grabbing Gosunkugi's pool cue, Saing gave him a glare. "Go take a walk."

Gosunkugi nodded to Saing. As he was about to turn away, he whispered to Saing. "I want my part in beating Ranma up."

Saing looked to Gosunkugi, making sure Ranma wasn't paying attention. Then in his own whispered tone, he growled, "If you want, you can have Ranma after we get done with her. But for now, scram or you're gonna get hurt, pipsqueak."

Gosunkugi didn't bother to retort as he turned and left. Saing nodded to his friend who walked over and locked the door.

Sizing up her shot, Ranma didn't catch the exchange between Saing and Gosunkugi. She hadn't even noticed Gosunkugi leaving. As she positioned herself, she lined up the pool cue to make the shot. Suddenly, she felt a cue stick smash across her back. Turning around slightly, she glared at Saing. "What the fuck was that?" she demanded drunkenly.

Saing, still holding the broken cue, looked baffled. He figured she would have felt the first hit. "Get her, guys!" he ordered.

As several of the boys converged on Ranma, she sloppily twirled the pool cue, readying to defend herself against the advance. "I dunno what your bright idea is here, but it's gonna fail here and now!" she exclaimed.

Ranma swung out with the stick, catching a boy in the jaw as one of the other guys smacked her in her right knee. That hit aggravated the previous injury she'd sustained at the Tokyo Dome, causing her to fall with a squeal of pain. She swung out wildly with the stick as she slowly stood up onto her unsteady feet.

As she was preparing to defend against the next attacker she felt a sharp pain in small of her back as her world went black.

Saing stood there holding a stun gun. "Alright, get the slut's clothes off, tie her down, and let's get this show on the road!" he said with malice in his voice.

Hiroshi's ears perked up at that. "Now, hold on a minute. I didn't agree to this! You said you were going to give her a beating. I can't support this."

Saing laughed maniacally as his goons stripped Ranma down while binding her arms and legs to the pool table. "I don't care what you approve of, idiot. You got her here, now your use is at an end." And with a nod from Saing, Hiroshi fell unconscious from a bat that hit him in the back of the head.

The events that followed need not be described here.

**Two Hours Later**

Ranma awoke, unable to move her arms and legs. Her head throbbed, her breasts were sore, and she felt like her groin was on fire. As she slowly opened her eyes, she looked up into a blurry image that she slowly made out to be a cat. What she did not notice was that it was an image of a cat on the T-shirt of the jock who was currently using her for his own pleasure. Soon, Ranma's fingertips began to flicker with what looked like claws of ki.

Ranma started to panic as she realized she was unable to get away from the cat that was right in front of her face. She began to utter an inhuman yowl as the jock just chuckled, continuing his thrusts and thinking she was enjoying it.

As Ranma's head lay back, her eyes started to flicker red. She then let out a much louder, feline growl that sounded like an enraged tiger.

The jock just laughed. "You like this, don't ya, slut?" he taunted as he grabbed one of her breasts. Before he could speak again, Ranma tore one of her hands free of the restraints. She quickly slashed at the boy's throat with her claws, sending his head flying off across the room.

As Ranma managed to get her bonds off in Neko-ken mode, she started to take in the sights of all the unfamiliar people. Judging them to be threats, she rolled the dead boy off of her and sprang up onto all fours. Under the Neko-ken's influence, her mind fell into pure animal instinct.

Saing and the other jocks turned their heads when they heard the loud roar of what sounded like a huge cat.

"What the fuck?" Saing screamed as he took in the sight of one of his fallen comrad, whose head was resting on the floor in a pool of blood.

As Saing and everyone started to figure out how to get away from Ranma, they realized the Neko-ken-crazed girl in question was suddenly perched on all fours between them and the exit. Her creamy skin was spattered with blood.

One of the guys tried to make a run for it. Ranma took him as a threat and pounced on him, aiming to tear out his throat as he tried his best to hold her head back from his neck. "Help me, you assholes!" the boy cried.

While Ranma was distracted, the others attempted to flee. She took notice of them and roared once again, digging her ki claws deep into the boy's ribs. He soon fell unconscious from the intense pain. Springing off the boy, Ranma made several swipes at another jock. Her claws sliced a nearby lamp in half as he narrowly missed getting his head cut off as well. As he ducked down, some of his hair fell to the floor.

**Meanwhile**

Using one of the Musk's magical artifacts, Herb transported himself to Ranma's location. _'I must make sure she is okay,' _Herb thought, as he made his way up to the house where several people where partying. As he walked in through the front door he scanned the crowed, trying to find Ranma.

One of the boys from the party caught sight of Herb and chuckled. "Who the hell are you, the Prince of Persia?"

Herb wasn't amused at the boy's attempt to crack a joke, and shrugged past him. Heading towards the back of the house, he could feel Ranma's presence somewhere nearby. _'Something is wrong. Why is Ranma's ki feeling so strange?' _Herb thought, while he continued onward, getting splashed by a passing boy on the way. Clenching her fist in frustration, she cried out. "For the love of Kami, why now?" she yelled to no one in particular.

As Herb walked out the back door, she noticed a swimming pool that had several people swimming in it. Turning her attention to a small house closer to the beach, she headed towards it. As she got closer she heard screams. Picking up her pace, she ran on ahead. _'Blast it! If someone is hurting Ranma, I will kill those worthless insects!' _Herb thought, a determined yet angry expression forming on her face as she ran to the house.

Once reaching the door, she tried to open it - only to find it wouldn't budge. "Yes, of course it would be locked," she said to herself as Herb heard the distinct sounds of Ranma's Neko-ken form growling.

Herb wasted no time ripping the door from its hinges and tossing it to the side. She stepped into the gaming lounge, only to be surprised by all the bodies lying about (some alive, some not) and a naked, bloodied female Ranma backing a cowering boy into the corner.

Saing turned his head, noticing a girl standing in the doorway. "Help me, please…she's crazy!"

Herb considered the situation briefly as she took in the sight of broken ropes by the pool table and the corresponding rope burns on Ranma's wrists and ankles. That last observation made her blood boil as she saw the aftermath of what the boys had done to Ranma. "You ask for my help after what you did?" Herb screamed. Forgetting about Ranma entirely for a moment, Herb charged the boy, forming a ki blade. "How dare you soil my future bride?" she shouted. Herb lashed out with the blade, missing the boy as he ducked once and then quickly found himself impaled.

Ranma sized Herb up, trying to determine in her blood-crazed state of mind if the taller girl was also a threat.

Herb let the ki blade drop along with Saing, his eyes dimming as he slumped to the floor. Crouching down in front of Ranma, Herb held out her hand out in a peaceful gesture. She gave the bruised and bloody redhead a concerned look and spoke to her in Mandarin. "Come here, you're safe now," Herb said in a soothing tone.

Ranma sniffed, letting out a low growl as she skittishly tried to figure out what the girl in front of her was trying to do.

Herb caught a whiff of something foul. _'What the hell did she drink?' _she thought, as she could smell some type of drug in Ranma's liquor-scented breath. Lowering herself further down onto her knees, the Musk princess continued to try and coax Ranma to her.

Finally perceiving Herb as no threat, Ranma pounced, landing in her lap.

As she didn't want to waste time waiting for Ranma to wake from the Neko-ken state, Herb quickly pulled a powder out of her pocket and blew it into Ranma's face. Ranma inhaled in surprise, causing her to breathe in the dust. She soon fell unconscious.

Once Herb was sure Ranma was asleep, she slowly gathered up Ranma and rose to her feet. Walking over to the pool table, Herb set Ranma down gently. She soon found Ranma's red silk shirt and put it on her. Once finished, Herb lifted Ranma up in a bridal carry. She looked distastefully at the broken bodies around her, not caring if they were alive or dead. Walking out of the lounge, she heard moans from some of the boys who were still alive but disfigured.

Outside the lounge, Herb headed back the way she came. Several people from the party noticed both her blood-spattered clothes, and the blood-soaked female Ranma she was carrying.

Some of the girls at the party started to scream as they saw the scene in the lounge.

Herb ignored the screams and continued to walk into the house, not once looking to the crowed as she found the front door and left in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

**15 Minutes Later**

Dr. Tofu was on his way home from the clinic when he spotted a pink-, blue-, and white-haired girl he recognized to be Prince Herb carrying Ranma, both of them covered with blood. "What has happened?" he asked Herb.

Herb eyed Tofu. "You're that doctor from before. She needs medical attention. Will you treat her?" Herb asked in a tone that signified more a command than a query.

Now standing by Herb, Tofu took a look at Ranma and realized she had been the victim of a sexual assault. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in the number to the local hospital, requesting that they send an ambulance to pick Ranma up right away. After getting off the phone he looked to Herb. "We'll wait here; an ambulance will arrive soon. I can't treat her for this sort of trauma, so I'll let some more specialized doctors help Ranma," he stated in a worried yet steady tone.

Hearing this, Herb sat down on a nearby bench and cradled Ranma protectively. She tried to collect her thoughts as she worried about her future bride. "I knew something was going to happen I should have come sooner," she chided herself.

Dr. Tofu looked to Herb. "Are you here officially or unofficially?" he asked.

Herb looked back to Tofu. "No, I am not here officially. Why?"

"If that's the case, then I don't suggest you be here when the ambulance arrives. I suggest you go wait it out at the Tendos'. You can let them know what happened. Get yourself cleaned up, and then come with them to see how Ranma is doing. Otherwise you may end up getting a lot of questions from the authorities," Tofu said in a calm and collected manner.

Herb thought on this, before slowly handed Ranma off to Tofu and getting up to head to the Tendo residence. "Fine" Herb agreed, realizing Tofu was right. The last thing she wanted was to be deported before making sure Ranma was going to be okay.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be dealing with recovery from these events**.

**Cat-form Ranma doesn't really rationalize how it attacks it is an untamed beast who lashes out just to defend itself. **

**Sorry if this make's some of you feel uncomfortable, but the world isn't pretty, and things like this do happen.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fan Humor:**

Ranma smiled at Akane as she held a needle with a hint of ghost pepper sauce on it's tip. "Here try this honey you will love it."

Akane timidly took the needle from Ranma looking at the small drop on it. "What is it?"

"Oh it's a sweet barbecue sauce I bought try it I am sure you will like it. Ranma said trying to keep herself from grinning.

Akane licked the needle clean savoring the taste for a moment, then she started to breath fire. "It's Hot!" she yelled as she ran over to the sink gulping down water as Ranma was in the background laughing.

* * *

**Notes:** As Promised here is Chapter:13 special thanks to my Beta reader who helped make this possible.

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter 13**

**The Tendo Dojo**

As Herb walked towards the door of the Tendos', she pondered if she should be here. She knew Akane might still be angry at her, but she decided to go forward. They needed to know what was going on - especially Akane, who was Ranma's favored fiancée. Once reaching the door, she knocked and waited. After a moment, Nodoka answered the door.

Nodoka eyed Herb curiously. "Hello, do you have business with the Tendos, miss?"

"Yes, actually, and business with you as well if you are Ranma's mother," Herb said, trying to figure out how to handle this situation.

Nodoka examined the girl cautiously. "And you are?" she asked in a curious voice.

"I am Prince Herb of the Musk, and before you get angry with me, please hear me out," Herb replied, looking Nodoka in the eye.

Nodoka stepped outside, closing the door behind her while trying to keep her temper. "You're that man who locked my son's curse, forcing him to wear that bracelet all his life. Why should I even listen to you?"

"Look, I am sorry for that. I was following tradition, but that doesn't matter right now. Something has happened to your son, and he is at some hospital right now. Dr. Tofu said he was going to get her there," Herb said, trying to keep her composure.

Nodoka was about to reply when the door came open behind her. "Auntie Nodoka, Dr. Tofu just called, letting me know Ranma is in the hospital. We all need to get over there soon," Kasumi said in a worried tone.

Nodoka felt her heart lurch. "Did he say how badly she was hurt?" she asked while keeping an eye on Herb.

"No, he didn't say what was wrong. He just said that she's a mess," Kasumi answered, trying to keep her composure.

Nodoka looked to Herb. "Please, what happened?"

"Ranma, well…they…" Herb started to feel weak-kneed for the first time in her life, unable to finish her words, as tears of anger threatened to fall.

Nodoka turned away from Herb and went back inside to get her coat and purse. She could see that Herb was too distraught to speak any further. _'Kami-sama, please let it not be that bad…please, I beg of you!'_

Akane came down the stairs, stopping short as she saw Nodoka putting a coat on and Herb trembling with tears in her eyes. _'What could have shaken Herb?' _she wondered as she looked to the prince/princess who never cried, and always got his/her way. "What's happened? Why are you so upset, Herb?"

Herb was unable to answer as she was lost in worry over her future bride.

"Ranma has been hurt, dear. I think we should go to the hospital right away and see how she is doing," Nodoka said in a shaky voice.

**Tokyo General Hospital**

As the family entered the hospital, they were approached by Dr. Tofu.

"Did Herb explain to you what happened, Mrs. Saotome?" Tofu asked in a slightly shaky tone as he tried to maintain his composure.

Nodoka shook her head, sighing a little. "She hasn't spoken much at all since I found her at the door."

Tofu regained some of his composure and then spoke. "I think you'll want to discuss this with the doctors treating her."

Nodoka approached the reception desk with Akane at her side. "May I speak with the doctor who is caring for my daughter?"

The receptionist looked to the auburn-haired woman. "Who's your daughter, ma'am?"

"Ra- Ranma Saotome," Nodoka choked out with a pained voice.

The receptionist eyed Nodoka before speaking. "Go wait over there, please. I will see if the doctor has a moment to speak with you."

Nodoka and Akane made their way over to the waiting area, their eyes staring blankly at the floor as the walked. They hated the fact that they still had no information about Ranma's condition.

A doctor who was pushing a cart stopped by Herb. "Excuse me, miss. Could you please go sit down? Standing in front of the ER isn't helping any."

Herb barely acknowledged the woman before turning and finding a seat next to Akane. She laid her head back against the wall in an attempt to relax.

"You okay Herb?" Akane asked, trying to stop her own worried trembling.

Herb shook her head and then said quietly to herself, "You know, when you follow tradition, you don't always think about the consequences of your actions until you see them from an outsider's perspective. After all is said and done, my father's empire will undergo change…even if I must kill him myself."

"Can you tell me what happened to Ranma, Herb?" Akane asked, trying to coax an answer from the shaking girl.

"I- Well, I had dreams that something was going to happen, and- Well, I hesitated…I used an artifact to transport myself to Ranma's location, but when I found her it was too late…they…they…" Herb muttered, her last words almost unintelligible.

**Emergency room thirteen**

Dr. Sayono, a middle-aged Korean woman about five feet in height with graying hair and slightly yellowish eyes, shook her head as she examined Ranma's medical records. _'This makes no sense, the records for Ranma Saotome clearly describe a boy…yet everyone has confirmed that she is in fact Ranma…' _She was contemplating that puzzle when an older doctor approached. He was Japanese and rather frail looking, standing around five feet, eight inches and weighing little more than a hundred pounds.

Dr. Sayono greeted him. "Hello, Dr. Shinosukaza. I was hoping you would show up. I'm having issues with the patient history."

Studying Ranma's aura for a few minutes, Shinosukaza took his glasses off. He polished them a bit and then peered at her a little longer with his hazel eyes before answering Dr. Sayono. "She's got a Jusenkyo curse. It is locked from what I can tell. Your records won't be complete as she only comes to the ER rarely."

Dr. Sayono perked an eyebrow up. "You say that like you know her."

"Oh, I'm very familiar with Jusenkyo curses and the folklore surrounding it. I met her through a student of mine named Tofu Ono," Dr. Shinosukaza said as he picked up one of Ranma's wrists, studying her fingertips. He noticed blue flickers extending from her fingers. "Clear the ER now," he ordered as he began restraining Ranma to the table, making sure the straps were tight.

Dr. Sayono wanted to object, but went against her better judgment and ushered everyone out.

"Dr. Sayono, go out into the waiting room and see if Akane Tendo is here. If so, bring her in here or we will have complications," Dr. Shinosukaza stated in an adamant tone.

**The waiting room**

As Akane sat next to Nodoka, fretting over Ranma, the door to the ER waiting room came open.

"Akane Tendo, are you here?" Dr. Sayono asked.

Akane looked to the Dr. worriedly. "I'm Akane. What is it?" she replied, her voice shaking with worry.

"I need you to come into the ER, please. Dr. Shinosukaza has requested your presence," Dr. Sayono explained.

Nodoka then spoke up. "May I come too, please?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now, ma'am. Besides, Dr. Shinosukaza only requested Akane," Dr. Sayono stated.

Nodoka let out a sigh of frustration. "Can you at least tell me what happened? She is my child, after all!"

"I'm sorry. I cannot speak about that subject just yet. That is for Dr. Shinosukaza to discuss with you," Dr. Sayono said with regret as she led Akane into the ER.

**Back to Emergency room thirteen**

As Akane and Dr. Sayono entered the ER, the yowling of a large cat could be heard. Neko-ken Ranma thrashed against the table, trying to break her restraints now that she was awake and frightened.

"Ah, good, Akane you are here. Please, could you calm her down?" Dr. Shinosukaza asked as he was preparing a syringe with a sedative.

Akane swallowed as she took Ranma's blood-spattered appearance. _'Oh Kami-sama, what's happened to him?' _Breaking out of her thoughts, she walked over to the table tried to get Ranma's attention. "Ranma, look at me, please. It's me, Akane. Calm down, please?" she pleaded shakily.

Ranma thrashed some more before calming down somewhat as she looked into Akane's eyes with an expression of fear on her face. She then let out a yowl of pain when Dr. Shinosukaza stuck the syringe needle into her arm, pushing its contents into her bloodstream. Her eyes began to glaze over as they slowly closed.

Akane let a tear fall as fears of what had happened crossed her mind. "What happened? She didn't go Neko-ken on anyone here did she? And…and…."

Dr. Shinosukaza shook his head. "Don't consider that at the moment. She's been a victim of an assault. Dr. Tofu brought her in by ambulance not long ago. I am sorry you had to see her like this, Akane, but apparently when she was put under she was still neko-crazed. I needed to neutralize her before she got free."

Only half-listening to the doctor's words, Akane looked to the blood spatter all over Ranma's body. She noted that none of it seemed to be from damage she had sustained, except for a split lip and some other scrapes and bruises. "Who did it?" Akane asked with angst in her voice.

"That is something you will have to find out from the authorities. I have no more information other then what all is at hand. I must ask you to go back outside for now and wait while we get her cleaned up, please," Dr. Shinosukaza said in a soothing tone, knowing Akane's temper and stubbornness.

As Dr. Sayono watched Akane leave the room she turned her attention to Dr. Shinosukaza. "Who is that girl exactly to the patient?"

"She is Ranma's fiancée." Dr. Shinosukaza answered in a calm, collected tone as he jotted down some notes.

Dr. Sayono sighed. _'Poor girl…or girls,' _she thought. "What was with Ranma acting like a cat?"

"That, my good friend, is Neko-ken mode. It is a martial arts technique that is almost unstoppable. Sadly, it causes the person who learns it either to go insane or, in Ranma's case, develop an acute fear of cats. We can assume that a cat was involved when they assaulted her. Or perhaps the fact that she was tied down caused her to go into a defensive mode," Dr. Shinosukaza explained, taking a breath and then slowly letting it out. Once he finished taking his notes, he spoke again. "Well I am going to get out of here for my lunch. I expect you to have her cleaned up. Page me if there are complications. But since Akane was the last thing Ranma saw when she went to sleep, she should be out of Neko-ken mode."

Dr. Sayono sighed deeply as the older doctor left. Several nurses then came in, all helping to clean Ranma up so they could determine how much damage had been done.

**The waiting room - four hours later**

Dr. Sayono explained the situation to Nodoka, Akane, and Herb.

Genma had left before she got started, deciding it best he not be there. He was quite upset about the fact that Ranma's bracelet was gone, to be sure. But from the way the doctor was acting and the information he had gotten from Akane, he believed that something worse than death had occurred.

Genma leaned up against the building and considered the situation. _'I swear, when I get my hands on Happosai, I am going to make him pay,' _he thought in anger, for the first time feeling strong enough to do just that.

"Are you okay, Saotome?" Soun asked in a strained tone as he puffed on a cigarette.

Genma started to shake some. "I don't know, Tendo. I mean, my son- er, daughter has just been violated and locked into her cursed form…how do you think I feel about this? Happosai must pay, Tendo!" Genma shouted the last part as tears threatened to fall, his anger growing by the minute.

"He will, old friend. I promise. Look, I am not going to stop Akane and Ranma from being together if they still wish to pursue it," Soun said as he let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette he just had inhaled.

Genma didn't answer as he was too busy contemplating revenge.

**Hospital room 4B**

Nodoka and the rest of the family were gathered around Ranma's hospital bed with worried expressions.

Nodoka reached down and stroked a lock of Ranma's red hair. "I just don't understand all this. I mean, what could Ranma have done to deserve all this?" she asked in a grieving tone.

Herb, now in male form, was kicking himself every time he looked at Ranma. _'I am so sorry,' _he thought to himself, keeping his eyes to the covers of the bed.

As everyone else was inside worrying over Ranma's sleeping form, Nabiki was in the hall answering questions.

"Hello, Miss Tendo, I am Detective Chan-la, and this is my partner Tek. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions," Detective Chan-la explained.

"S- Sure, I can try," Nabiki replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, do you know anything about the party that was held at the beach?" Detective Chan-la asked inquisitively.

Nabiki shook her head. "I only know Ranma was invited to go to a party over there. I'm not sure who hosted it. I was at the art museum up on Shantung Street," she answered.

Tek wrote down some notes before asking a question. "Do you know who invited Ranma to the party?"

"No, but my sister Kasumi might," Nabiki answered truthfully.

As the police continued their investigation, elsewhere in Japan, word of the night's events reached Happosai, who was quickly packing his bags for a long, extended training trip.

**Later that night**

Tek considered all of the information he had compiled, feeling rather frustrated that someone who was revered in Nerima had been victimized in such a fashion. "This really pisses me off, Chan-la. My son idolizes that girl. In his eyes she's considered a legend and untouchable."

"Yeah it pisses me off a lot too, one, 'cause I'm a woman, and two, I don't think any man or woman should go through something like this. We'll find everyone involved and bring them to justice. Count on it," Chan-la promised.

**Meanwhile, in the Chinese Amazon Village**

Cologne growled as she sat looking at the fire of the main elder's hut. "So we have been duped, and there is no war?" she questioned angrily.

"It would appear so. We have sent no such letters for you to come home, and Herb and his people have been quiet since Herb has taken a liking to Ranma. He's turned his attention away from us," Shahaza stated.

Shampoo started to worry. "Great-grandmother, we should probably head back to Japan soon. I fear something may have happened…and that the person who sent the letter is there in the form of a duck."

"Now, Shampoo, you shouldn't be quick to judge. It may have been someone else," Cologne said sternly.

Shahaza considered things. "If he did indeed forge the letter, he is playing a very dangerous game. Why would he risk it?"

"Not long ago, Ranma's curse was locked by Herb, as you learned via your scouts, Shahaza. He had to find the bracer of release - it was in bracelet form at the time, and if removed he would be locked forever. Mousse, if he did indeed do this, must figure that with Ranma locked he could win Shampoo, although I doubt Ranma will lose his bracelet easily. He will fight back tooth and nail for his manhood," Cologne explained, though she felt uneasy about her last choice of words.

Shampoo feeling worried stated. "Mousse is only a small piece of the pie, Great-grandmother. Don't forget Tatewaki Kuno and the rest of Ranma's enemies, along with Spatula Girl and Happosai. They are all after Ranma's bracelet. I fear we were tricked to get us out of the way."

Cologne nodded her head. "If Ranma's bracelet has been removed, we will exact vengeance against anyone who has harmed an honorary member of our tribe."

"I agree with you," Shahaza said, taking a breath. "However, I don't think we will need to get our hands dirty. Herb will most likely have something far worse planned, since he has taken a liking to Ranma."

Cologne looked to Shampoo contemplatively. "Tell me Shampoo have you given up on Ranma?"

"Yes for now, if Ranma should ever be single one day I will move in for the catch for now I will be patient." Shampoo said as she was more worried for Ranma like a brother or a sister.

Cologne nodded her head. "Well, Shampoo, let's head back to Japan. Shahaza, do you have any spare warriors to send with us?"

Shahaza smiled and then said, "Yes we do. With the Musk in a non-warlike state it leaves us open to send with you ten of our finest warriors."

"Very good, I may need them to help gather up all involved in sending that false letter." Cologne said as she took a breath, letting it out uneasily.

**Back to room 4B**

Nodoka and Akane sat by the bed and listened to the droning of hospital equipment as Ranma lay there asleep.

"I swear, I hate Happosai and everyone involved in removing Ranma's bracelet," Akane stated in a furious tone.

Nodoka sat there contemplating the life that lay before Ranma now, with the authorities considering what to do with Ranma when she wakes up. _'Why did this have to happen?' _she asked herself, trying to rationalize the events and finding no reason in sight. Her child was good at heart and had never harmed anyone enough to deserve this fate.

Herb sat brooding as he tapped his finger on the ladle that lay at his side. He turned to Nabiki and declared, "I want names and descriptions of all involved in this, Tendo-san."

Nabiki was startled by Herb's request, as he sounded as if he were barely containing his rage. "I'll get you the information tomorrow, Herb-kun. Mark my words, I want those bastards to pay," she promised as she crossed her arms over her chest and fumed.

"What if they try to take my child away?" Nodoka asked as she started to break down.

Herb looked to Nodoka. "I will make sure that doesn't happen. I will take her to China before I let them do anything to her, I promise you."

"All the same, I think it would be best if Ranma never finds out what she did while in Neko-ken mode," Akane said as she knew that was one of Ranma's worst fears come true.

Everyone nodded in agreement at that assessment.

"I doubt they will try to take Ranma away. She should get off with a plea of temporary insanity at the worst. They might not even charge her with anything. The facts of how she was violated will help her case for self-defense greatly. It's really the rumor mill we have to deal with…trying to keep Ranma from learning what happened won't be easy," Nabiki said as she thought out all the outcomes carefully.

Akane considered an idea. "Well, we could move to another town or something?"

Nodoka sighed, and her depression could be felt by everyone as she spoke. "That will be up to Ranma to decide when she wakes up, although I have to agree with you, Akane. That may be what we'll need to do."

**Ucchan's okonomiyaki restaurant**

Ukyo had closed her shop down and sent Konatsu home for the day as she had learned of the events that had occurred at the party via the rumors going around. She was running the words she had heard through her head over and over.

'_"Did you hear? Some girl was sexually assaulted at the party. Then she went schizo on everyone, shredding them to pieces."' _The rumor was sending chills up and down Ukyo's spine, as she knew exactly who the girl was. "Oh Kami-sama, what have I done?" Ukyo shrieked as she started to bawl.

**Hiroshi and Daisuke's falling out**

Daisuke growled in outrage at Hiroshi. "What the fuck did you think was gonna happen?"

"Look, Ranma pissed me off. I wanted him to get a beatdown over what he said to me. I never wanted this to go that far," Hiroshi explained, shortly after getting knocked to the ground by a hard right hook to the jaw.

Daisuke fumed. "You make me sick, man. Ranma was our best friend! How could you do this? I never wanna see you again. If I do, I'm gonna beat you 'til you're black and blue," he threatened as he stomped off from his ex-friend.

**Lost with Ryoga**

As he entered the next town on his journey, Ryoga walked up to the nearest school. "Excuse me, but is this Yokohama?"

"No, Ryoga-kun, this is Nerima." Sayuri said as she turned around to answer him.

Ryoga sighed to himself. "I see. Sorry to have bothered you," Ryoga stated as he turned around to leave.

"Ryoga, did you hear what happened to Ranma?" Sayuri called out.

Ryoga spun back around towards Sayuri. "What happened?" he asked, his voice taking on a worried tone.

"I heard he was in an accident and is in the hospital. I was hoping you might know something, since I can't find Akane or anyone else to answer my questions," Sayuri explained

Ryoga pondered this news. "Take me to the hospital, please. I think your answer would be there."

**Back at the hospital, forty-five minutes later**

Nodoka sat next to the bed, gently stroking Ranma's hair. _'I wish she would wake up,'_ she thought.

Listening to the droning of machines, Akane worried over the possible outcomes when and if Ranma awakened. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room opened.

As Ryoga stepped into the room along with Sayuri, they closed the door behind them and took in the scene of the sterile hospital room, Herb, Akane, and Ranma's mother sat to the right of the hospital bed where Ranma lay unconscious.

Ryoga stared at Ranma, trying to control his emotions. "What happened to Ranma?"

"Sayuri, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here unless you can keep your mouth shut," Akane said in a somewhat controlled tone.

Sayuri looked to Akane, trying to figure out what was going on. "I heard she was in an accident. I just wanted to find out for sure."

Herb and Nodoka glared at the girl. "I would rather you not be here or ask any questions, please. I don't know you, and the last thing we need are rumors going around…especially in this situation," Nodoka said in hopes that the girl would take the hint and leave.

"If Ryoga can be here, why can't I?" Sayuri asked.

Akane then spoke to her friend in a kind manner. "Look, Ryoga is a close friend of Ranma's. That is why it's okay for him to be here. If Ranma wants to talk with you about this later, then that's fine. But for now, please leave, Sayuri."

Feeling quite conflicted, Sayuri nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her without another word.

"Ranma's bracelet has been removed…and she was assaulted," Akane said to Ryoga in a calm yet unsteady voice.

Ryoga felt sadness and anger well up. "Who removed the bracelet?"

"We don't know. She was already locked and violated before I got there," Herb stated in an angered tone as he was still thinking of revenge on those who did this.

Ryoga started to grab Herb by his throat when Akane stopped him. "Don't, please! Herb saved Ranma from herself in the end. She was in the Neko-ken and had…seriously injured some of those involved. If Herb hadn't been there and she had made it to the public streets she could have gone on a spree that would have left her shot by the police."

Ryoga stepped back, lowering his hands as he sat down against the wall to think about this situation.

"When will she wake up?" Ryoga asked, wanting to talk to his long time friend and rival.

Nodoka took a breath before speaking, still stroking Ranma's hair. "The doctor says she is in a drug-induced coma and it may take some time for her to wake up."

"I see. Do we know who all set this attack up?" Ryoga asked, still feeling outraged.

Herb answered, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. "Nabiki is investigating that as we speak."

Ryoga nodded his head and sighed. "What's the plan for payback?"

"You need not be bothered with it. I have a suitable fate in mind for all involved, rest assured," Herb said with a venomous tone.

**Two days later**

Ranma awoke, her blurry vision fixing on the ceiling for a few minutes as she tried to figure out where she was. The smell of sterile equipment invaded her senses as she turned her head, taking note of the heart monitor that was beeping every so often.

Ranma looked down, seeing a white blanket with "Tokyo General Hospital" written out on it in big, bold print. She started to panic. _'What am I doing here? Why do I feel so weak?'_ she thought to herself as she found she was alone and strapped down to the bed, unable to move.

Ranma felt fear begin to well up as she tugged in frustration against her bonds. "Help, can anyone hear me? Somebody?" she shouted as loud as she could, just wishing for someone to come into the room and free her.

A nearby nurse came in to see what the commotion was. "Easy, child, stop your yelling. You're safe. This is a hospital, not a dungeon," the nurse said with a slight chuckle, trying to calm the distraught redhead down. As she bent down to look into Ranma's eyes, her light pink hair hung loosely around her face.

Ranma looked up to the Japanese nurse as she tried to calm herself. "Why am I strapped down to this bed?" she asked, her temper starting to show.

"Well, you've apparently gone through some very traumatic events, and I believe they want to make sure you're not going to hurt yourself," the nurse explained in a calm voice.

Ranma took in the nurses words. "What happened to me?" she asked.

Sighing a little, the nurse looked again into Ranma's blue eyes. "I'll go get your primary care doctor so he can explain to you…I'm not really allowed to speak about this sort of information."

Ranma sighed, feeling helpless. She didn't know why she was in a hospital, much less strapped down to a bed. She watched the nurse leave the room and then looked to the ceiling. _'How come I feel like I don't wanna know?' _she thought with a worried expression on her face.

After about twenty minutes had passed, Dr. Shinosukaza walked into the room. "Well, Ranma. I see you're awake. You remember me, don't you?"

Ranma looked to the doctor, giving him a nod. "Yeah, you're Dr. Shinosukaza, Tofu's sensei."

"I'm pleased you remember me, Ranma," Dr. Shinosukaza said as he checked Ranma's vitals.

Ranma took a moment to formulate a question, a confused expression on her face. "Why am I strapped down to this bed? And what happened to me, doc?" she tried to ask in a calm tone. Instead, it came out more than a little distraught.

Dr. Shinosukaza contemplated just what to tell Ranma. "Well, you were at a party, and it would seem you were drugged…."

"I was violated, wasn't I doc?" Ranma interrupted Shinosukaza, feeling anger well up as she quickly figured out much of the story. She turned her head, noticing her bracelet was missing. Her heart sank, feeling as if it were breaking. "Can- Can you please undo the straps? Please?" Ranma asked, her voice shaking as tears fell down her cheeks from the realization that her days as a man were over.

Dr. Shinosukaza nodded his head as he started undoing the straps. "Just please try to control your emotions as best you can. I know this is a lot to take in right now," he said in a calming voice, trying to soothe her.

Once free, Ranma curled up into a ball, pulled the blanket up around herself tightly, and started to cry. _'Why?' _she thought, as her emotions got the better of her, making it hard to think.

**Two weeks later at the Tendos'**

Ranma sat in the furo on the edge of the tub, staring at the water. The drip of the tap could be heard as it hit the water, sending small ripples across the surface. She started to rock back and forth, as if deep in thought or perhaps in a trance.

The door slid open and Akane walked in, shutting the door and hanging her towel on the rack. As she rinsed, she let out a sigh upon taking in the sight of Ranma staring at the bath water. Once done, she stepped in slowly, taking both Ranma's hands. "Come on, hon," she encouraged.

Not answering, Ranma slowly lowered herself into the tub with Akane and turned around as Akane directed her with her hands.

"Ranma, you've gotta let go. I know this is hard, but it isn't the end of the world. You still have me," Akane said in a soothing tone as she scrubbed Ranma's back.

Ranma swallowed hard as she listened to Akane's words. "I- I'm trying, Akane. I don't remember anything from the party other than sitting on the couch with Ukyo, and the fact that I went into the Neko-ken has me worried about what all I might've done."

Akane felt a little more at ease now as she scrubbed Ranma's neck. This was the first time in a while that Ranma had spoken to her. "Don't worry about it, Ranma. You have been through a lot already. No need to dwell on other matters to make it worse, ne?"

"I just don't know where to begin…I mean, I don't know how to be a girl! It scares the hell out of me that I'll have to see my cursed form staring back at me in the mirror for the rest of my life," Ranma said, her voice starting to crack. She took a breath to steady herself before she spoke again. "Not to mention how I keep remembering that I was so weak, I couldn't stop myself from being…being r…."

Akane stopped Ranma's words, placing a finger against her lips.

"Please don't say it, Ranma. Try to let it go. Don't dwell on it, please. You are not weak by a long shot," Akane said, trying to soothe Ranma. Akane herself felt quite touchy on the subject of Ranma's assault, both because of the harm done to the one she loved and because it just as easily could have been her instead of Ranma. She wanted vengeance on all those responsible for this mess.

**Nabiki and Herb's meeting**

Herb sat down next to Nabiki in the Tendo dojo and looked through the pictures and documents Nabiki had compiled. "So, you are absolutely certain that all of these people were involved, and that at least four of the ones who violated Ranma survived?"

"Yes, my contacts have confirmed this. We also found a video of the entire attack," Nabiki said in a tone that failed to mask her angst completely. She sipped her coffee as she waited for Herb's reply.

Hearing the thumping of a walking stick tapping on the wood of the dojo, Herb spoke to the newcomer without looking up. "You're late. We have all of the information for the suspects right here. I would like you and your Amazons to round all of them up and bring them to me." Herb stated, handing the material over.

Cologne took the folder and opened it, looking through the files on various people. "Kuonji was a part of this mess as well?"

"We aren't fully sure, though she is definitely the one who removed Ranma's bracelet. I suggest we let Ranma decide how to handle Ukyo," Nabiki said to Cologne.

Cologne nodded as she read the next document. "I thought that Hiroshi boy was Ranma's friend. Why would he have Ranma violated?"

"Again, we're not sure what exactly his part in this was. Kasumi said he was one of the two boys who invited Ranma to the party. He may have been a victim of circumstance who was along for the ride," Nabiki explained as she took another sip of her coffee.

Herb nodded his head in contemplation. "We will gather them all up, and then find out who is guilty and who is not. I would like to avoid punishing anyone who is innocent of these crimes."

"Have you already figured out a punishment worthy of the crime, Herb?" Cologne asked curiously.

Herb nodded his head, taking a breath as he took a sip of his own coffee. "Indeed. I have a fate far worse then death arranged for them. You are welcome to have a go at them too if you like. I know Ranma would have been a great boon for your tribe so it is only right you get your licks in."

"My last question, Herb: what are your plans for Ranma after this whole mess is over?" Cologne queried.

Herb sighed and set his coffee mug down. "That is up to Ranma. My days of trying to force a wife are over. As you know, I have developed feelings for Ranma and will wait patiently for her to decide for herself. If she decides to come to China with me, then so be it. If not, I will understand."

"It is good to see a new side to you, Herb. I am surprised by this turn of events," Cologne said. As she turned to leave, she asked, "Well, I will go round all of them up. Will Ranma be given a choice of what to do with a few of these people?"

"Yes, with her so-called dear friends. I think it would be best she deals with that herself. I will administer punishment when she casts judgment," Herb said, leaning up against the wall.

Nabiki then called to Cologne. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. As you know, Mousse is among the accused. My sources say he is the one who sent you that false letter."

"Thank you, Nabiki. However, I was already aware of this. For now, we will collect him, and then deal with him." Once she finished speaking, Cologne left the dojo. Her departure went mostly unnoticed by Herb and Nabiki, as they were both still wrapped up in thoughts of their plan.

**Ucchan's okonomiyaki restaurant**

Ukyo was in the middle of cleaning her grill when the chimes rang at the entrance of her restaurant, signaling someone's arrival. The ring seemed especially ominous to her ear, though she hoped it was just her imagination. Looking up, she saw Shampoo standing there with three other Amazon warriors.

"Wha- What are you doing here Shampoo? Did you want something to eat?" Ukyo asked, stuttering somewhat.

Shampoo let out a sigh as she looked at Ukyo. The okonomiyaki chef appeared haggard and distraught. "You will come with us now. No fight mean less trouble."

Ukyo shed a tear as she pulled her battle spatula down from the hood vent over the grill and readied for a fight. "I'm not going to let you take me alive. I'll fight to the death if I have to."

Shampoo stepped closer, not yet raising her own weapons. "Come, no fight. Ranma will hear you out and decide what do with you, not me or Herb."

"You mean Ranma is going to decide my fate? You think I don't know I'll be punished for my part in this? Even though I had no idea of what all they had planned…it was certainly _not_ what I was told," Ukyo said through her shaky voice as she prepared to fight her way out of the restaurant.

Shampoo sighed and then said, "You three stand aside. She want fight, I give."

Ukyo and Shampoo squared off, circling each other.

"I have no intention of letting myself be railroaded by a vengeful girl," Ukyo called as she charged Shampoo, swinging wildly with her battle spatula. She managed to shred Shampoo's right sleeve as Shampoo deflected the spatula's strike.

Ukyo swung again, this time knocking one of Shampoo's bonbori out of her hand. As she was moving in to strike again, Shampoo quickly reached into her left-hand pocket. In a flash, she pulled out a handful of sleeping powder, blowing it into Ukyo's face.

"Ugh…no, this can't…" Ukyo didn't finish her words as she succumbed to sleep. She soon slumped to the floor, her spatula clattering next to her.

Shampoo sighed once again in frustration. "Take her to the Cat Café. I will go get Kuno," she ordered. Thinking ahead before leaving, she warned, "And do not harm her. Her fate is to be decided by Ranma."

Lin-Lin and Lon-Lon nodded their heads as they picked Ukyo up to take her to the Cat Café.

* * *

**Notes: **Well Ranma will be making a slow recovery as she is still trying to settle over the events she had just gone through, will she find out about what happened when she went nekoken crazed or will Nabiki squash all those chances. find out next time in Chapter:14

Also please leave review's til next time see you ladies, and gentleman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fan Comic: **"Ranma why are you wearing my dress?" Akane asked curiously.

"Gee Akane your the one who decided to wash all my cloth's so Mom made me dress in one of you're outfits." Ranma said with disdain.

* * *

**Note: Well here is yet another chapter (There will be no one dying in this chapter, or any from here on.)**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter 14**

**Psychiatric Clinic**

Ranma sat in a leather chair, her mother to her right and Akane to her left, as she stared at a red-and-black-checkered tile floor. Ranma turned to her mother. "Mom, I don't need counseling…I'm a man, I can handle this on my own," she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Thunder could be heard in the distance as the sound of water falling on the roof of the building could be reverberated faintly through the ceiling. A small leak in the roof dripped down into a bucket sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"Sweetheart, we've already been through this. Sometimes it's best to get help for your problems. Not everything can be solved with your fist," Nodoka tried to explain to her daughter.

Ranma's shoulders slumped. "I'll be fine, Mom. I didn't try to jump on purpose," she lied, once again feeling depressed about her situation.

Akane closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before replying in a soft voice, "Ranma, that wasn't an accident. Don't try to play it off. You almost took Ryoga off that roof with you! I mean, you fought him tooth and nail…you need help, hon. If not for yourself, please do this for us. I love you, and if you do something stupid you will have hurt me as well as yourself and your mother - not to mention what it would do to everyone else who cares for you." She said the last words in hopes of driving her point home.

"Fine, I'll give it a try…if you'll go with me," Ranma said in a slightly defeated tone.

Akane gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. You won't regret this. Of course I'll be with you in your sessions if you wish. I love you."

"I love you too, Akane. I'm sorry I hurt you," Ranma said, wincing a little at the bruise on Akane's wrist that she got while Ranma was fighting off both Ryoga and Akane as she tried to end her misery.

After waiting some thirty-five minutes, one of the secretaries called out, "Saotome Ranma? Your therapist will see you now."

Ranma frowned a little as she and Akane stood and followed the secretary through the patient's entrance to go to her appointment.

Once seated in the office, both Ranma and Akane sat on the black leather couch together and waited for the office's other occupant to turn her attention to them.

The therapist looked up from her desk as both girls examined her. She appeared to be a middle-aged Japanese woman, reminding Ranma and Akane of their teacher, Miss Hinako, but with white hair and aqua-colored eyes. "Hello, I am Moiniyuki Sasunaka and I will be your therapist, Ranma-chan."

Ranma met her therapist's eyes briefly. "Alright," she replied without much enthusiasm.

Sasunaka pondered Ranma's mood as she turned her attention to the blue-haired girl. "Excuse me, but who might you be, Miss?"

"I'm her fiancée, Tendo Akane, and she wouldn't come unless I went with her," she said with a concerned expression.

Sasunaka quirked an eyebrow slightly at the girl's reply but nodded all the same. "Very well Akane, that will be fine, at least for the time being," she stated. Grabbing a clipboard with a few documents on it, she then handed it along with a pen to Ranma. "Please fill out the information accordingly, please, and truthfully if I am to be able to help you."

After filling out some of the paperwork with Akane's help, Ranma came to a question that she found sadly funny due to the fact she didn't know how she should answer it.

"Question: In the last two months, have you contemplated suicide? Yes or No?" it read.

"Akane, what do I put here?" Ranma whispered in hopes that Akane would tell her to lie.

Akane frowned at Ranma's question. "Tell the truth, baka," she whispered.

Ranma then answered "Yes." With a grimace, she filled out the rest of the information. Once finished, she went back to the part that asked for her name and sex. Not surprisingly, this question also stumped her.

"Are you okay, Ranma-chan?" Sasunaka asked with a furrow of her brow.

Ranma looked up to Sasunaka, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I'm sorta having issues with this spot where it wants to know my sex. I'm not sure how to answer that one…even though I'm a girl now, that isn't who I am. I'm really a guy," she stated plainly.

Akane rolled her eyes, and then spoke softly. "Hon…" she started, but froze as she realized just how difficult it would be to answer that question. It may have been a simple one for almost everyone else, but few things were simple when it came to Ranma.

"Alright, let's try this, Ranma. What does it say on your birth certificate? That is, your current birth certificate?" Sasunaka asked with a slight smile.

Ranma checked the "Male" box. "Thanks, Doc," she answered, handing the paperwork over to Sasunaka.

Sasunaka read over the paperwork before looking back to Ranma. "So, I read you have contemplated suicide. Do you still feel it is the answer to your problems?" she probed.

Ranma looked to the floor, Akane squeezing her hand for support. "No, I don't believe it's the right choice. I made a foolish and hasty decision that almost killed both my friend and me. I've promised not to do that again," she explained.

"She is serious. Once Ranma makes a promise, she always keeps it," Akane said, earning a nod from Sasunaka.

**Later**

After the appointment was over, Nodoka and the two girls made their way home.

As Ranma was walking next to Akane, she looked to her right noticing a boy who was leering at her. Cringing somewhat, she stepped sideways and almost knocked Akane down in the process.

Catching herself, Akane then helped to steady Ranma. "Easy there. What's wrong?" she asked.

"T- That boy is staring at me," Ranma said, her voice a tad shaky.

Akane glanced over to where Ranma's gaze was focused, taking note of a boy around sixteen years of age cleaning a sidewalk and not even looking in their direction. "Try to relax, Ranma. I'm sure he's just cleaning the sidewalk; no need to freak out," she encouraged.

All throughout their walk Ranma was skittish, constantly looking everywhere and taking a tight hold of Akane's right arm.

Akane fumed to herself. _'So help me, when I get a hold of one of those monsters, I am going to tear them to pieces!' _she thought as she tried to calm her fiancée down.

Nodoka thought silently to herself as she saw an ice cream parlor up ahead. _'Ugh, that's that one parlor I heard about, but then again, it might help in this situation…and I do need to get used to it for Ranma and Akane's sake,' _"Alright, girls, let's get some ice cream," she suggested.

As they sat down in one of the booths that had purple fur cushioning, some funky techno music played in the background at just the right level not to deafen them. They took note of a dance floor on one side and a roller rink on the other. The entire place was busy with patrons eating ice cream, dancing, roller skating, making out…or some combination thereof.

Akane took note of the fact that the couples in the parlor were all female, no men. "Um…interesting choice," she said in awe.

Nodoka slightly shrugged. "Sorry, it is the only place I've heard of that has no men allowed," she explained.

Ranma looked at the table, contemplating whether it was real oak or synthetic. She mulled this over while trying to get over her skittishness. "You know, Akane, I don't know what's worse, b- bo…boys or c- ca…cats," she said in a stuttering, shaky tone.

Nodoka contemplated this as she looked to her daughter. "You do know that not all boys are that way, don't you, dear?"

"I dunno, Mother, I can't be sure anymore," Ranma said, her eyes downcast. She noticed a crack in the floor just by the door that led to the back room of the parlor.

Akane kept her opinions to herself, knowing she was already biased when it came to the subject of boys. As far as she was concerned, she only knew that could truly be trusted: Ranma, Ryoga, and now Herb as well, after his help in rescuing Ranma from herself.

After a few minutes, they had placed their orders. Not much later, they each had their ice cream sitting in front of them.

A girl who looked to be about nineteen, with green eyes, and auburn-colored hair approached their table. "Hello, cutie, can I have a dance with you?" she asked Nodoka.

Somewhat shocked by the request, Nodoka looked to the girl and lifted her hand to show off her wedding ring.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't realize," the girl blurted out. She quickly disappeared into the crowd, looking highly embarrassed.

Ranma watching the girl run off. _'Well, that was different…my mom just got hit on by another girl.' _"Well, looks like you still have it, Mom," she said with a slight chuckle, allowing that brief encounter to help her mood a bit.

"Heh, I…" Nodoka started, before realizing it wasn't best to be speaking her mind in front of Ranma or anyone else in the parlor.

Akane giggled a little at the priceless look of embarrassment on Nodoka's face. "So, I've never been here before, it's pretty interesting, don't you agree, Ranma?" she prodded the redheaded girl.

"Su…Sure, Akane. It looks interesting, I s'pose," Ranma answered as her jaw dropped from watching two girls who were making out by the counter.

Akane had a somewhat irritated look on her face after realizing what Ranma was watching. "I know the view is interesting, baka, but you're supposed to be looking at me, not them," she said in a slightly jealous tone.

Ranma turned back to Akane. "Sorry, Akane, didn't mean anythin' by it," she said sheepishly.

"I know you didn't, I just wanted you to not stare too long," Akane said with a chuckle.

Akane took hold of Ranma's chin with her left hand and turned the blue-eyed girl's head to face her.

Nodoka realized what was coming and looked away, trying not to say anything.

Akane leaned forward, giving Ranma a gentle kiss. Ranma didn't respond at first, but slowly started to kiss back fiercely, briefly forgetting everything that troubled her.

After a few minutes the two girls broke the kiss, giving each other a shy, contented smile.

Ranma blushed, realizing she had finally had her first truly romantic kiss ever. _'That was nice…so that was what our wedding day was going to be like,' _she thought. She imagined the kiss again, still feeling the soft, tingling sensation on her lips.

Akane smiled as she watched Ranma's features, her eyes closed and her cheeks slightly pink. _'She must have really enjoyed that kiss…just as much as I did,' _she thought. She was sure now more than ever that she was making the right choice by sticking with Ranma.

Nodoka started to look back, realizing Ranma and Akane were kissing again. She let out a sigh as she took a bite of her ice cream, noting the love that both girls had for each other. _'Well, I'm glad at least that Ranma has finally found someone who loves her for who she is. And who better than Akane?' _she thought before speaking. "Come now, love birds, finish your ice cream before it melts," she chided.

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," both girls said in unison as they broke their kiss and returned to their desserts.

**One week later - Judgment**

Kuno, along with his sister Kodachi, Ukyo, Mousse, Gosunkugi, Hiroshi, Daisuke, and a handful of others, all found themselves on their knees in shackles and chains as Herb leaned against the wall along with Shampoo, Cologne and another Amazon elder, who were seated on the opposite side of the room.

As they waited for their judge to appear, they heard three sets of footsteps that ominously approached. Ranma, Akane, and Ranma's mother soon stepped into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Nodoka and Akane looked to the group with disgust as they walked over and sat down next to Cologne.

Ranma walked over to Herb and retrieved the keys to the prisoners' chains. She then approached Daisuke and released him. "You can go, Dai. I know you had nothin' to do with this," she said as Daisuke bowed his head to Ranma, thanking the Kami above that she knew he hadn't played a part in her assault.

Ranma next stopped in front of Kodachi. "I realize you had no idea about my attack. And even though you'd gone after my bracelet before, I've decided to let you go," she stated. Ranma then undid Kodachi's chains as well.

Walking over to Hiroshi, she sat down in front of him and examined him closely. "Hiroshi, I just don't understand you. Why?"

Hiroshi, not able to look her in the eye, spoke. "I am sorry. I didn't know they were going to-"

"Rape me? Hiroshi, you slipped a date rape drug into my drink. What the hell did you think they were gonna do?" Ranma said, interrupting him. She turned to Herb, giving him a nod, as she stood up to deal with Kuno.

Herb walked over with a flask, pouring its contents onto Hiroshi. He was instantly transformed into a busty green-haired girl, a look of horror spreading across her face as she realized what had just happened.

Looking to Kuno, Ranma contemplated his insanity. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kuno?" she asked.

Kuno growled. "The wrath of the heavens may be slow, but surely will you be judged, vile sorcerer," he spat, for once not enthralled by the presence of his "Redheaded Goddess."

Ranma looked to Herb, nodding once again. She then moved over to Ukyo.

Herb towered over Kuno, looking down on him with contempt, before pouring the contents of another flask over the deluded kendoist's head, leaving a curvy raven-haired girl who closely resembled Kodachi in the boy's place. Herb then proceeded to use the ladle to lock the newly minted girl's curse, letting out a chuckle. "Lime always wanted a wife. I think you will do, as he likes them crazy."

Kuno snarled at Herb. "I am a man! How can I marry a m…" "He" began. Freezing, she realized her voice was no longer male. Her shock soon gave way to despair as she collapsed in tears.

Ignoring the cries, Ranma sat down in front of Ukyo. She placed a flask on the floor between the two of them as Ukyo looked up into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ranchan. I never knew they were going to do that to you. I am _so_ sorry," Ukyo said sincerely as she began to weep.

Ranma let out a sigh. "You know I always liked you as a sister, and now I just don't know how I should feel about you anymore. I know you didn't have any part in what happened to me…but the fact is you caused me to have to live the rest of my life as a girl. _And_ you were intent on havin' me beaten badly. It's really put you in a whole new light for me," she stated sadly.

Ukyo sniffled some as she struggled to keep her eyes focused despite the tears she couldn't wipe away due to the chains that bound her wrists to the floor.

Ranma opened the flask, tapping its side as she sighed once more. "You know, I fought so hard for three long years to get some Spring of Drowned Man water to cure my curse until I found out it wasn't a cure after all…and, well, now I finally have some. So, I've decided to welcome you to my world. You always said you were the pretty fiancée, right? Well, let's see you get a man now," Ranma said as she dumped the flask's contents over Ukyo's head, turning her into a blonde boy who was quite muscular. Once finished, she grabbed the ladle and pail and locked Ukyo's curse. "You can go free now, Ucchan, but know this: I want nothing to do with you ever again. If you come near me, it'll be my fist you talk to," she said with a venomous tone.

Ranma decided to wait to release Ukyo once everything was over. Looking at the rest of the crowd, she turned to Herb. "Go ahead and deal with them; I'm sure your people will be quite pleased," she said flatly.

"What about me, S- Saotome? Please let me go. I had nothing to do with this whole ordeal whatsoever!" Gosunkugi exclaimed, his voice trembling with fear.

About to leave, Ranma turned slightly to Gosunkugi. Crouching before him, she thought back on his many attacks over the years. Looking over to her fiancée, Ranma asked, "What do you say, Akane?"

Akane shrugged, looking to Shampoo. "What about you, Shampoo?"

Shampoo looked to the weak-looking boy before turning to Cologne. "He no very strong…what you think, Great-grandmother?"

Cologne pondered for a moment, and then looked to Herb. "…Any thoughts, Prince?"

Recalling all he'd been told about this particular boy, Herb simply turned to Ranma. "You will have to decide this yourself, Ranma."

"Well, that accomplished a lot," Ranma deadpanned. She regarded Gosunkugi's fearful expression with care before speaking. "You know, I punished Hiroshi with a curse like mine, and he never planned on me bein' assaulted like that. Therefore, if I don't curse you it'll be unfair to him. So, I believe I'll grant you the same curse as him, but it's up to Herb whether he takes you back to China or not," she finally declared.

Once she spoke her piece, Herb administered Gosunkugi's punishment. With a splash, there was suddenly one less male and one more female in the room. "Do you wish him locked, Ranma?" the Musk prince asked.

The redhead pondered this. "No, don't bother. He can live the same sort of hell as I did for the past three years," she decided. Gosunkugi's fate now settled, Ranma started to leave when Ukyo called out in his new masculine voice, "You said you would let me go."

Ranma looked back to the now (and forever) male Ukyo. "Yeah, Ucchan, it almost slipped my mind. Do the honors for me, won't you, Akane?" she requested, tossing the keys to Akane and finally leaving the room.

Akane approached Ukyo and removed his shackles. "Go ahead and unchain that sniveling girl too while you are at it. My men have no use for such a frail and weak wife," Herb told Akane with a chuckle as he watched the female Gosunkugi sob on the floor.

Akane then walked over to Gosunkugi, releasing her. Before the frantic girl could even react, Akane had grabbed her by the throat, making sure they were looking straight into each others eyes. "I want you to keep your mouth shut about Ranma, understand? If not, you'll be hearing from me," she threatened as she dropped Gosunkugi to the floor in a heap.

**Outside the room**

Ranma leaned up against the wall, her eyes downcast, knowing the fate to which she damned her tormentors. _'Bastards, it's their fault for making me have to do this…why did Ucchan have to do this to me, why?' _she screamed the last over and over in her head, already missing the childhood friend she known before the incident. She started to cry as she fell to her knees. Her head bowed, Ranma let out a short, mournful scream.

Stepping outside, Nodoka bent down to comfort her child. "Come on, dear, let's get you home."

Ranma slowly stood up sniffling, tears still falling as she walked home with her mother from the Cat Café. Akane followed close behind them, her face set in a blank, expressionless mask after the awful scene in which she'd just had a hand.

**Back in the room**

Cologne contemplated the final task at hand. "Now then, what do we do with you, Mousse? Your actions almost caused a war between our people and the Musk. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Mousse let out a sigh. "I only wanted Shampoo to love me. Saotome was always in the way! You and the stupid tribe's foolish laws kept us apart," he said angrily, spitting on the floor at Cologne's feet.

Shampoo shook her head slowly. "Oh, foolish Mousse, you knew that this crime calls for execution. Why risk it? You cannot love me from the grave," she said in a quiet tone as she barely held back her tears. Only one escaped, running down her cheek.

Cologne thought further as she looked to Janila, the other elder present. "What do you think about this?"

"Take him back to China, and then have him banished from the tribe. No need to waste the Goddess's time with the likes of him," Janila stated with a nod of her head.

"So be it. Well, get _Mister_ Ucchan out of here, along with _Miss_ Frail and Ranma's former "friend," this green-haired one," Herb stated coldly, glancing at Hiroshi. "I have to get the rest of these _ladies_ ready for a trip back to China."

**Three weeks later - St. Sebastian High School**

Ranma and Akane made their way along the sidewalk on a bright morning. Wearing matching uniforms, they were headed to the new school in which they'd enrolled to finish out their senior year. As they were about to enter the front gate, Ranma found herself pressed back against the wall by Kodachi.

"I've finally found you! Tell me, hussy! Where is Ranma-sama?" Kodachi demanded with a snarl.

Akane sighed with disgust. "Let my fiancée go, please," she said in a slightly irritated tone.

Ranma looked the Black Rose in the eye. "I am 'Ranma-sama,' Kodachi. You're chasing a ghost, can't you see? Let it die...please."

Kodachi looked closely into Ranma's eyes, seeing the tears that threatened to fall. She soon released her, letting out a small gasp as she finally comprehended all the similar features the redhead shared with her Ranma-sama. "Oh my word, I thought the whole curse bit was just an attempt to throw off my affections for you…but you weren't ever lying, were you? You, you are Ranma-kun…I am so very sorry," Kodachi said, finishing in barely a whisper. She started to cry, running away from both Ranma and Akane as she tried to deal with the realization that she had been attacking the very girl that was her supposed fiancé for almost three years now.

Ranma's gaze followed Kodachi's fleeing form. She truly felt bad for the girl even while she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked, concerned.

Ranma nodded, sniffling some. "Yeah…sorry, Akane, it just hurts when I hear someone refer to my old self."

**Soon after**

Once seated in their classroom, Ranma was made to get up by Akane.

"Smooth out your skirt, Ranma," she whispered.

Ranma sat back down, smoothing out her skirt properly. "There, ya happy?"

Akane nodded as she reminded herself that Ranma was still a boy in her mind. "I love you, hon."

"I love you too, Akane," Ranma returned as they both earned curious looks from the other girls and boys in the room.

Akane and Ranma both blushed from the realization that they had an audience as they were about to kiss. They quickly decided against it.

"Whaddaya lookin' at?" Ranma asked hotly, trying to keep her embarrassment down.

All the students, including the teacher, looked away at those words.

"Alright, class, I would like you to turn your history books to page four hundred and three…" the teacher said, starting her lecture on world history.

As time progressed, Akane looked over at Ranma, who was actually working on the assignment. _'Wow, I've never seen her so serious in class before.'_

Ranma thought for a moment, jotting down her answer carefully, before briefly looking over to Akane. The redhead gave her fiancée a smile and then got back to work, every so often stealing a glance at the clock as she waited for it to signal the next class.

**Lunch hour in Ishikari Sub prefecture**

Ryoga walked the streets of what he believe to be Yokohama as he wandered past a school he stopped by a red haired school girl who was eating her lunch. "Excuse me, miss, but this wouldn't be Yokohama, would it?"

Ranma looked to the boy who had just spoken to her, only briefly going rigid as she realized she knew him. "No Ryoga, this is Ishikari. You're on Hokkaido."

Upon hearing his name, Ryoga looked carefully at the girl.

Looking up to Ryoga, Ranma gave him a warm smile. "So…travelin', huh?"

"Ranma! How are you doing?" Ryoga asked with a slight laugh.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "I'm doin' so-so, still seein' a shrink."

"So this is where your parents, Akane, and you moved?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Ranma gave Ryoga a small nod. "Uh huh. Sorry, we were gonna tell you the address, but you went to see Akari the day we moved."

Ryoga took his pack off his shoulders and set it on the ground as he sat down with his longtime friend and rival.

Akane walked up to the two of them and sat down next to Ranma, handing the girl a soda can. "Here you go, love. Hi there, Ryoga! How have you been?" she asked in a warm voice.

"I'm doing okay. I was on my way to Yokohama, and apparently I got lost here in Ishikari," Ryoga said nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck in an action reminiscent of Ranma herself.

Ranma chuckled as she opened her soda to take a drink. "You want some, Ryoga?"

"No thanks, Ranma. I only drink water and sometimes coffee these days," Ryoga replied. "So, Ranma, is your mother still letting you practice the Art?"

Ranma gave a nod. "Yeah, she realized if I'm gonna keep myself goin' she had to let me stay with the Art. The only concession I had to make was that I wear this uniform and dress more appropriately when it comes to my street clothes."

"You mean you actually dress like a normal girl now?" Ryoga asked, somewhat shocked.

Akane chuckled. "Don't act so surprised, Ryoga. Ranma has always wanted to please her mom, and the two just came to an agreement that more or less satisfied both of them," she explained.

"Yeah, I do, Ryoga, though I don't wear makeup or anything. Ya know I never needed much help in tha looks department," Ranma said with a smirk as she used her chopsticks to grab a morsel of food from her lunch.

"Yeah, I have to admit that's true," Ryoga said with a slight chuckle as he reached into his traveling pack and pulled out a breakfast bar to eat.

Akane examined Ryoga's appearance. "So, where are you headed?"

"Just some place I found on a map; thought I would check it out. It says it there's an artifact that can cure my curse," Ryoga said, taking a bite of his snack.

Ranma gave Ryoga a sad look. "Ryoga, there is no cure for these curses. Well, at least mine, anyways. Even time travel's ruled out since Pops accidentally destroyed that mirror."

"Yeah, I realize that is a possibility, Ranma, but I have to try. I know it might be worthless to you, but for me it is worth the risk. The worst that can happen is I find out that it's phony."

Akane let out a sigh as she took a bite of her food, chewed, and swallowed. "I'm not so sure you should go looking for this item. I'm getting bad vibes just thinking about it," she said, not looking directly at Ryoga.

"You should listen to her, Ryoga. I'm gettin' 'em too," Ranma said in a worried tone. Taking a breath, she elaborated further. "Ryoga, I searched high and low for possible cures, with your help on some of them, and every time I was met with failure, some monster trying to kill me, or just more random crap happenin' that made my life terribly chaotic. I think you really should let it go."

Ryoga shrugged his shoulders. Shaking his head, he looked Ranma in the eye. "I have to do this. I feel my curse in some ways is worse than yours. You never stop being a human. I just…have to try."

Reading her friend's eyes, Ranma nodded her head. "So, I guess I can't talk you outta this. Well, can you wait 'til a week from now? Akane and I are off school next week, and Herb is s'pposed to be visitin' then. We could all go together so if somethin' happens, you won't be alone," she said, tilting her head.

"You sure your mom would let you leave on a journey after what all you've been through?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma gave her friend a grimace. "Ryoga, I'll be with you, Herb, and Akane, not to mention the fact I could beat all three of ya put together…probably. So please stay with us for a week, and then we'll go find this artifact. Okay?"

"Alright, Ranma, you win. When do you get out of school?" Ryoga asked.

"We get out in about five hours, Ryoga. It's not too hot right now. If you like, I can get you something to drink and we'll meet you right here once school lets out," Akane said with a smile.

Ryoga chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Akane. I've got plenty to drink. Sure, I'll wait here."

Four girls who leaned against the wall of the school watched the two girls and boy sitting across from them.

Girl One spat. "Man, why did the red-haired girl have to be taken…"

Girl Two cooed. "Look at that boy, he is _so_ built!"

"You think every boy is built," Girl Three replied.

Girl Four laughed and then said curiously, "I wonder if those two girls would want a threesome with me?"

"I think you would have to talk to that boy as well for a foursome, 'cause I think they are together," Girl One replied. "But last I checked, you didn't like boys."

Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane all sneezed at the same time.

"Gah, I think someone is talking about us again," Ranma said, sneezing once more.

Akane let out two sneezes, then a third. "Well, I wish they would knock it off, cause I'm trying to eat. Achoo!"

Ryoga sighed, contemplating. _'Who could be thinking of a guy like me?' _he wondered as he let out another sneeze.

Ranma looked over to the crowd of students who were staring at them. "Ryoga, wanna give them something to gawk at?" she said mischievously.

Ryoga considered it as he observed the crowed. _'Do I fight her? She's a girl now. Come on, man, give Ranma the fight she craves. It'll be good for you and her.' _Nodding, he agreed with the voice in his head. "Alright, Ranma, let's do this. But don't yell at me if you rip your uniform."

Ranma laughed as she stood up with Ryoga to spar.

Akane started to laugh as she watched the two go at it with nearly full force, using everything they had from umbrellas to ki blasts, gaining wide-eyed stares from the other students of the school. Even some teachers took note from their classroom windows. "Ranma looks so alive right now," the youngest Tendo girl said to herself as she let a warm smile cross her lips.

Ranma moved to drop kick Ryoga, but he countered by grabbing hold of her collar. As he started to hurl her to the ground, he used his other arm to stop Ranma's fall and eased her down gently.

Ryoga let out a chuckle as Ranma got up, brushing herself off. They immediately resumed their impromptu match, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at one another.

Ranma chuckled to herself as she fought. _'I woulda rather he slammed me to the ground, but I guess I can let him be a little chivalrous for once.' _"**Mökö Takabisha!" **she called out, throwing a powerful ball of ki at Ryoga. Its strength caught him off guard, knocking him into a tree.

Akane smiled wider at that, realizing that Ranma was gaining finally gaining back some of her confidence. _'I am so proud of her,' _she thought happily as she watched her fiancée fight on.

Rising to his feet again, Ryoga laughed. "That's no fair, Ranma. You know your mother will kill me if I destroy your uniform!"

"Hey, she doesn't have to know. Go all out, I don't care. I got ten more uniforms! If this one gets a little ragged, I'll just replace it. So give me all you have, got it? Or you gonna lose to a girl?" Ranma said in a half-serious tone just to rile him up.

Ryoga's eyes flared red for a moment. Then with a snarl he shouted, trying to keep angry, "Alright, Ranma! Here it comes!"

After twenty-five minutes, both martial artists were on the ground wheezing as they each attempted to pull the other into a submission hold.

"Give up, Ranma. Girls can't get out of this hold!" Ryoga said, trying to force Ranma to submit by applying pressure to her neck.

Ranma gasped for air before chuckling lightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, Ryoga, but this girl can!" she shouted as she powered her way out of the hold and quickly turned the tables by capturing Ryoga in a choke hold. "You give up, Ryoga! I got this!"

They wrestled back and forth for a few minutes longer before finally rolling away from each other, both panting heavily.

"I suppose that's a draw," Akane said with a laugh as she helped her fiancée up.

Once Ranma was standing, she gave Ryoga a smile. "Thank you for the spar."

"My pleasure, thank you as well," Ryoga said as he eased himself back against his pack for a nap.

Akane took Ranma's hand. "Come on, hon. We've got ten minutes to get you showered, changed, and ready for the next class," she encouraged. Akane frowned as she took in the state of Ranma's uniform. _'Kami-sama, her mom will flip if she sees that.'_

As they made their way to the gym, they stopped by Ranma's locker to get her extra uniform.

"Ranma, even as much fun as that was to watch, please don't make it a habit. These uniforms are expensive, and your mom will blow a gasket if you keep destroying them," Akane said in a half-scolding tone.

Ranma chuckled at that. "Not to worry, I can buy another to replace this one with the money I've been savin' ever since I was reunited with Mom as Ranko. I'll just have to fight after school from now on. It's just that Ryoga is my best match in a spar, besides yourself - and I might add you're doin' a lot better lately. I also wanna say that I'm proud of how you're carryin' your temper these days. It's a big improvement."

Akane beamed at the rare praise Ranma had just given her. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Ah, it's nothin', Tomboy, just the truth," Ranma said with a bit of a giggle, earning herself a playful hit for the "tomboy" remark.

* * *

**Notes: Well this chapter went well I believe with speacial help from my beta reader, punishment has been dealt, Ranma is slowing coming to terms, she has no clue about what happened in Nekoden mode, and her relationship with Akane is getting stronger, and now we have a quest to find an artifact for Ryoga.**

**With any luck this story should flow smoothly into a new set of twists which we will dabble on in chapter:15 such as Ranma, Akane, and Herbs relationship.**

**Well Good bye for now, and always feel free to leave a review. ~Zeltronica~  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Well here is another chapter special thanks to my Beta Reader**.

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter:15**

**Bad Dreams**

Music could be heard, along with the cheers of youths playing video games. There was a huge party going on. Ranma couldn't make out much of anything other than the loud music. A feeling of haziness surrounded her. Finally having enough, she got up off the red cloth couch where she had been sitting and made her way out the back door of the house. Taking in the view of the ocean in the background, she felt a sense of familiarity that started sending chills up her spine. She suddenly realized everyone that had been in the party inside the house was now outside staring at her. She made out a few of the figures in the crowd – Ukyo, Hiroshi, Tatewaki Kuno, and even Happosai were all staring at her with blank expressions.

'_What is going on?' _Ranma wondered as she trudged forward, trying to ignore everyone's gaze. Taking fast strides toward a small house by the beach, her pace quickened and her heart started to pound with fright. As she threw open the doors, something grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. Looking down at the monster that stared at her, she found a mutilated boy holding her up. He looked as if he were about to speak when his head simply fell from his body.

Ranma shot upright, sweating profusely as she let out a blood-curdling scream that caused Akane to jump up out of bed.

Akane turned to Ranma, already taking a stance ready to fight off anything that might be after them. "Ranma, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I- I …Just a dream," Ranma said in a mere whisper.

Dropping her stance, Akane studied Ranma for a moment before she sat down and hugged her fiancée tight. "Do you want to talk about it, love?"

"Nah…don't worry about it. I'm gonna go get some milk, 'kay?" Ranma said plainly, getting out of bed as Akane let go and pulling on the robe her mother had bought her.

Akane watched Ranma with concern, noting how pale the redhead looked. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, please just go back to sleep. I just need some time, is all," Ranma explained as she turned and left Akane's room, shutting the door behind her.

Akane sighed, lying back to stare at the ceiling while she worried over Ranma. The last few nights had been troubling with Ranma waking up in the middle of the night screaming as if a demon had taken hold of her.

**Saotome kitchen**

As Ranma entered the kitchen, her feet padding on the tiled floor, she looked up to the table to find Ryoga sitting there drinking a glass of milk. He looked as if he too had a nightmare of some kind.

Turning when he heard someone opening the fridge, Ryoga noticed Ranma wearing a white silk robe. "Oh, you can't sleep either?"

"Yep, thought I would drink some milk to ease my troubles," Ranma said while also grabbing a jar of dill pickles and a carton of ice cream.

Ryoga watched perplexed as Ranma set the jar of pickles on the table along with her milk and ice cream. _'Um…yuck. Why?' _he couldn't help but wonder. Unable to contain his curiosity, he finally asked, "Ranma, why pickles and milk? That's a disgusting combination!"

"Uh, I- well…good question," Ranma admitted, looking at the jar as if in deep thought. She quickly shrugged off her confusion, opening the jar and pulling out a pickle. She soon devoured it, chasing it down with milk and a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream.

Ryoga felt a little disgusted but decided to ignore it. "So, did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No, I dreamt I won of the award for the best bride in all of Japan. Of _course_ I had a nightmare, dumbass," Ranma said sarcastically. She felt a little temperamental at the moment, perhaps even bordering on bitchy.

Ryoga sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Hey, no need to get pissy. I was only asking 'cause I heard you scream earlier," he said with concern.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it, Ryoga. I'm sorry, there are some things I need to do on my own," Ranma replied. She continued to dine on her weird concoction, practically inhaling it. She then stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a platter of leftover chicken and popping it into the microwave to heat up.

Ryoga sweatdropped as he watched Ranma microwave some chicken and then start in on some pie. _'Jeez…yeah, I know she likes to eat, but that is a little much.' _"You sure you should be eating all that right now?" he asked in wonderment.

"Leave me be, P-chan. I'm hungry," Ranma said grouchily.

Ryoga felt his temper rise but quickly pushed it down as he didn't to anger his friend, who was already in a bad mood. Standing up from his spot at the table, he started to walk away only to be stopped by Ranma's voice.

"Don't go anywhere outside the house, Ryoga. I don't wanna go searchin' for you when Herb gets here," Ranma said as she was pulling her meal out of the microwave.

"I didn't plan on it. I just wanted to go watch TV or somethin'." Ryoga said as he continued walking to what he thought was the living room but was actually the washroom.

Ranma sighed, watching him go as she started devouring her newly reheated meal.

Once she finished her food, she rinsed all her dishes and placed them into the dishwasher, her mind still focused on her harrowing dream. _'What could these nightmares mean?' _Ranma pondered. She felt greatly disturbed by them, knowing that one usually didn't dream of the same thing over and over unless something significant had happened…or was about to happen.

Heading outside the back door, she walked over to an ancient-looking tree. Raising her fists, she started to strike it over and over as she tried to figure out her dreams and what they meant.

Waking up early, Nodoka rose from her bed and stretched. She turned her head slightly as she heard a thudding sound that was rapid and consistent. _'My word, what's going on outside?'_

Pulling on a purple silk robe, she walked over to the window and looked out, finding her daughter punching the old tree in the backyard.

Ranma continued her fast-paced punches, throwing a couple of kicks at the tree and causing some of the wood to splinter. Her knuckles had become slightly bloodied.

"Dear, stop please your hurting yourself," Nodoka said with concern as she hurried over to her daughter.

Ranma stopped momentarily to look at her knuckles. _'Huh, when did I…?' _"Sorry, I musta got caught up in thought, Mom."

"Come on inside so we can get you cleaned up, sweetheart," Nodoka said as she led Ranma into the house, grabbing a first aid kit out from under the kitchen counter.

Ranma winced as her mother cleaned her wounds.

Nodoka reached into the first aid kit, pulling out some bandages. She then started to wrap up her daughter's knuckles. "Care to talk about it, dear?"

"It's just a dream, Mom, nothin' too big a deal. You know how nightmares can be," Ranma stated, feeling a little unsure whether or not she should speak about it with her mother.

Seeming to accept her explanation, Nodoka put the excess supplies back into the first aid kit and stood up to put it away.

"Mom, I, well, do you know what really happened, you know, the day I was attacked?" Ranma asked with some trepidation.

Setting the kit down on the counter, Nodoka felt herself start to choke up. Quickly pushing the feeling back down, she answered. "I…really can't say, honey. You were already in the hospital from the assault, and they never explained to me everything that happened," she lied, not wishing to cause her child further distress.

Genma walked in at that point and looked to his wife and son-turned-daughter. "How are you two this morning?"

"We're doing so-so, Pops," Ranma answered for the both of them.

Genma chuckled as he sat down next to Ranma. "So, are you interested in sparring in a few, Son, er…"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Pops. Yeah, I'll gladly spar with you, just let me go get dressed for it," Ranma said, standing and heading up to her and Akane's room.

Genma watched Ranma head up the stairs before turning his gaze over to his wife. "You okay, No-chan?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, just worried. Ranma asked me about what happened…you know, the day of her assault," Nodoka said.

Genma considered her words a moment. "Did you tell Ranma about those events?"

"No, Husband, I didn't have the heart to tell her. I'm just worried about what might happen if I do," Nodoka explained.

Genma started to speak when Ranma interrupted him.

"Ready, Pops?" Ranma asked, standing in her classic red-and-black outfit.

Turning his gaze to Ranma, Genma gave her a smile. "Sure, just lead the way B-…" Letting out a sigh, he then said, "Let's go spar."

As Ranma and her father went out to the courtyard of their new home, they began their spar. Genma sneak attacked Ranma by tossing her toward a koi pond that resembled the one at the Tendos', the main difference being the rose bushes that surrounded it.

Ranma hit the water with a great splash, jumping back out just as quickly as she splashed down. "Damn it, Pop, why's it always gotta be a water spar!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep your training on track. As you know everything around you can be used as a battlefield at any time," Genma said with a smirk.

About four minutes later a soaked Genma-panda was slugging it out with his daughter.

Ranma laughed as she side stepped her father, arcing sideways as she lifted her right leg into an upwards kick. She caught her father in the back of the head, sending him skidding on his belly into the koi pond.

Genma-panda let out a "Raouf!" as he felt the rosebushes sticking their thorns into his furry rear.

"Sorry, Pops," Ranma said with a sly look.

Genma shook his right paw in irritation. Cursing at Ranma in grunts and growls, he stomped past Ranma and into the house.

"Honey, you did that on purpose," Nodoka pointed out.

Ranma gave her mother a cute look. "I have no clue what you're talking about. That was all gravity," she said with a giggle.

"Sure it was, dear. You know, subtlety isn't your strong suit," Nodoka chided her daughter as she went back to the house to help her husband remove the thorns from his backside.

Ranma performed a couple of katas with a smile. "So what if I kicked the ol' panda into the rosebushes? Jeez," she said to herself, letting out a laugh.

Ranma panted some as she sat down on a bench near the house, looking rather exhausted. _'Man, I didn't think that was too much of workout. Why am I so beat?' _she wondered.

**An hour or so later**

Akane answered the door, giving Herb a smile. "Hello, Herb-kun. Was your trip safe?"

"Safe as can be expected, I suppose. How are you and Ranma doing?" Herb asked as he took his shoes off, entering the house.

"We're doing fine. Ranma has an appointment in a few minutes, but we should be back in about an hour. Feel free to make yourself at home," Akane said in a kind voice.

Hearing Herb's arrival, Nodoka came to the living room. "Herb-kun, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Do you have anymore of that tea we had last time, Saotome-san?" Herb requested.

Nodoka went to the kitchen and opened up a cupboard, grabbing the pack with the special blended tea. "Yes, I have some. I should have it ready shortly," she spoke up.

Herb walked over to the couch and sat down. "That's fine, take your time," he replied.

"Ranma, you about ready to go?" Akane called as she headed upstairs towards her and Ranma's room.

Ranma sighed as she grabbed a clean red silk shirt. Putting it on, she then walking over to the dresser and found another pair of her old black silk pants. Tightening the drawstring once she'd put them on, she sat down for a moment, feeling nauseated.

Not hearing a reply, Akane quickened her pace as she opened the door. "Ranma, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Akane, I'm just not feeling well. We can go now if you want," Ranma answered as she stood up slowly, trying to shake off the dizziness she felt.

Nodoka eyed her daughter's clothes as she came over to see them off. "Honey, I thought we agreed?"

"Sorry, Mom, I was kinda in a hurry and feeling sick. I'll get changed when I get home, promise," Ranma said, giving her mother an apologetic look.

Nodoka leaned forward and gave Ranma a peck on the cheek. "Alright, Daughter, let me know how your appointment goes."

Ranma nodded as she and Akane began to leave. "Will do, Mom. See you when we get home," she called.

**Twenty minutes later**

"So what do you think, Herb?" Ryoga asked. He had just finished explaining his plans to the Musk prince.

Herb thought about what he'd been told as he sipped his tea. "I'm not sure. This artifact is a complete unknown to me. The only item I know of that did that no longer exists. However, if it does exist and works as you're hoping, the temple could be loaded with traps. It looks much the same as the one Ranma said she searched, which makes it dangerous. If we go, extreme caution should be used," he explained.

"Yeah, I figured it might be booby-trapped, but how hard could it really be? I'm just as fast as Ranma. I don't see any issues," Ryoga said with confidence.

Herb gave Ryoga a half-smile. "Well, when they get home we will head out," he said, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes for a nap.

**Ranma's counseling**

"So you're having nightmares, Ranma-chan? A lot of girls – and guys – experience them after a traumatic event has occurred. Can you describe to me what it is that happens in these dreams?" Dr. Sasunaka asked while writing things down in her notes.

Ranma somewhat wished Akane was in the room with her, especially when these type of questions came.

Ranma took a sip of her coffee, pausing while she swallowed the hot liquid. "Well, I've been having dreams of the ocean, and, well, each time I find myself on a couch with loud music playing."

"And what else do you see, Ranma?" Dr. Sasunaka prodded as she carefully noted everything Ranma had to say.

Hesitating a moment, Ranma then spoke up. Her hands gripped the armrests of her chair tightly. "Well, anyways, I get up to go outside, 'cause the music is bothering me. And when I get out there I see the ocean, and then things start getting weirder. All the people that were in the party are suddenly outside staring at me, along with all those responsible for my attack. So I run as fast as I can toward a small house on the beach, and when…whe- er…" she choked, trying to calm herself down.

"You don't have to go further right now if you don't want to, Ranma-chan," Dr. Sasunaka said reassuringly as she finished up her notes.

Ranma nodded her head, not wishing to speak further just yet.

After a few more minutes they wrapped up their session.

"Ranma-chan, I have set your next appointment for next month. So when you get back from your trip, I will be waiting. If you could please write down a journal about these dreams, along with how you might feel day to day, that would be great. It may not only help you understand how you're feeling, but also assist me understanding how I can best help you," Dr. Sasunaka requested.

Ranma gave Dr. Sasunaka a slight smile. "Alright, Doc. I'll, uh, get that journal made for you along the way. Um, can I call you if I need to?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Yes, you may feel free to call me anytime you like, Ranma-chan. I'll see you next month." Dr. Sasunaka and Ranma then stood up and left the office. Ranma joined Akane and the two of them headed home, stopping briefly at the pharmacy to get a month's worth of Ranma's medications.

"So, are you feeling any better, Ranma?" Akane asked as they walked together.

Carrying her prescription in her right hand, Ranma turned to Akane. "I think I am. Not really sure what happened this morning. Akane, you think you could take my medication home? I'd like to walk for a while, maybe get some ice cream before I see Herb."

"Okay, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Akane asked as she took the bag of medications from Ranma.

Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, don't need to worry about me, Tomboy. I should be fine."

A few minutes later Akane headed for home, while Ranma made her way towards Dr. Tofu's. She kept a casual pace, not bothering with jumping as she still felt a little dizzy. Stopping momentarily at a small potstickers stand, she placed an order.

The man readying Ranma's food gave the redhead a smile. "Here you go, cutie. I even added in twenty extra for your sweet smile."

"Thank you, mister. I appreciate it," Ranma said in her sweetest voice as she took the box of potstickers from the man and went on her way. She quickly devoured them all, along with her drink. _'Oh, that hit the spot!' _she thought as she tossed the empty container with precision into a nearby waste bin, gulping down some cherry soda.

**Dr. Tofu's clinic**

Dr. Tofu looked at Ranma curiously as he studied her. "Well, Ranma, I don't really see anything out of the ordinary. However, if you want to wait, I can call in another doctor who might be able to be of more help."

"Doc, can't ya just tell me what you think might be wrong? 'Cause I don't usually get sick," Ranma asked Tofu in a pleading tone.

Dr. Tofu shrugged a bit. "I'm not a gynecologist, Ranma. But if you'll just wait here, I will ask my colleague to come over here as soon as she can."

Ranma watched Tofu leave the room, mulling over his words as she lay down. _'Gynecologist, now what's that again?' _she asked herself, only hearing it once before at the hospital.

**Half an hour later**

Dr. Aiyama was a rather young woman in her early twenties with light brown hair and gray-colored eyes. She stood around Ranma's height and was just as petite. She took a check of Ranma's pulse and breathing, also placing the stethoscope to the redhead's abdomen. "Ranma, if you have time, would it be okay if I drive you over to my clinic? I think I can give you more of a complete answer with the help of my equipment," she asked in a kind manner.

Ranma thought about it briefly and then nodded her head. She wanted an answer.

**Thirty minutes later**

All three – Ranma, Dr. Aiyama, and Dr. Tofu – were now in Dr. Aiyama's women's clinic.

After a few minutes of further testing, Aiyama sat down with Ranma and showed her the readings, explaining what the problem was.

Ranma's pigtail stood on end, her eyes wide in shock. "Surely you're mistaken, Doc! I am a _guy_! No way I could ever, and I mean _ever_ be pregnant!" she choked out.

"I'm sorry, Ranma-chan, the tests do not lie. And from what notes I have of you, your body is one-hundred-percent female. You're pregnant," Dr. Aiyama explained in a calm and collected tone.

Ranma sat there trying to collect her thoughts for several minute. _'Well, this sure sucks,' _she thought bitterly.

"Are you a highly physical person, Ranma-chan?" Dr. Aiyama asked curiously.

Ranma looked up for a moment, giving her a nod. "Yeah, I'm a martial artist. Why do you ask, Doc?"

Dr. Aiyama explained about pregnancy and what should be avoided, along with advice on diet and keeping in shape.

Ranma pondered the information she'd been given, not liking some of the things she would have to avoid.

"We do provide services if you like to abort the pregnancy," Dr. Aiyama explained carefully.

Ranma frowned at Dr. Aiyama. "Absolutely not. I may not want to be pregnant, but that's a living being you're talkin' about. I'm not gonna deny him or her life for my own benefit. It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak, after all," she declared, flatly refusing to even consider the idea.

"Alright, Ranma-chan, I understand. I was just making sure you understood it was an option. I didn't really expect you to choose it," Dr. Aiyama said, trying to calm the girl.

"Dr. Tofu, please don't tell anyone about this. I'd rather do it on my own when I'm ready," Ranma asked of her friend.

Dr. Tofu nodded his head. "I won't tell a soul, Ranma, you have my word. As a doctor, I have to keep these things confidential."

"Thank you. I think…I'm going home now." Ranma said, taking the pamphlet Dr. Aiyama gave her and placing it into her pocket. Once finished, she left the clinic and headed for home, stopping by to eat something at her favorite ice cream parlor across from Tokyo General Hospital. She ordered a parfait and quickly gobbled it down, along with seven free ones sent to her table by random guys. She was far too lost in her own thoughts to even notice the various men, young and old alike, who tried to get her attention.

**Meanwhile…**

Herb and Ryoga sat watching television along with Akane, who was serving them drinks.

"So how long until she comes home?" Herb asked.

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Ranma had something she wanted to do before coming back. I'm sure she'll be home soon," she said as she headed back into the other room with Nodoka and Genma.

As she walked over to the stove to stir the soup she was making, Akane checked her cookbook again to confirm she had everything done correctly.

"Take your time, dear; don't rush it," Nodoka explained from the table as she read her book, always keeping watch over her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's cooking out of the corner of her eye.

Akane worriedly stirred the soup. "Mother, do you think Ranma will like it this time?"

"Akane dear, I am sure she will. You've come a long way in your cooking skills," Nodoka said as she walked over to the stove. Grabbing a spoon, she gave the soup a taste. Giving Akane a smile, she suggested, "Give it a bit more salt, sweetie."

Akane picked up the salt shaker and tapped it with her finger gently, just like Ranma shown her, sending a little more salt into the broth. "Thanks, Mother," she said gratefully as she stirred the salt into the soup.

"You're quite welcome, dear," Nodoka said as she retook her place next to her sleeping husband, who had his head lying on the table.

**Herb and Ranma have a talk**

Ranma walked up to her new home, opening the door and stepping inside. Shutting the door behind her, she traded her shoes for house slippers and walked to the living room. Seeing Herb and Ryoga watching TV together, she gave a small smile. Walking over to the couch, she tapped Herb on the shoulder. "Hey Herb, think we could talk in private, please?"

"Sure, Ranma," Herb replied as he slowly stood up and followed Ranma upstairs to her and Akane's room. Making sure no one followed, Ranma shut the door.

Not facing Herb, Ranma walked over to the window. Looking out, she noted some rain clouds moving in slowly.

Sitting down on the bed, Herb asked, "What did you wish to talk about, Ranma?"

"I've asked several people now, and no one, including those closest to me, will tell me what happened when I went Neko-ken. I want the truth, please," Ranma asked, turning to Herb with pleading eyes.

Herb gulped at her request. "I am not sure you really want to know, Ranma," he answered carefully. Seeing the look Ranma gave him, he let out a long sigh before he began to speak. "I arrived at the party you were at using a magical artifact-"

"Herb, I know how you got there. I wanna know what I did in my Neko-craze," Ranma interrupted.

Herb sighed again. "I ripped open the door to the lounge you were in, but by the time I arrived your assault was over and they were about to start beating you. I moved in, took them out, and then eventually calmed you down," he explained.

Ranma shook her head, knowing Herb was lying. She walked over and sat down next to him. "How much do you really care for me, Herb?"

Herb was caught off guard by the question. "I…" he started to say, before being interrupted again.

Ranma sighed a little as she looked at Herb. "I realize you love me, and it's admirable that you're trying to shield me from those events. But please, I ask you to tell me. I'm having nightmares and I feel my conscience is eating at me…please tell me before I have to find out on my own," she asked in an almost begging tone.

Herb felt his heart grow heavy as he explained the entire event up to the point of him rescuing her from herself. When he finished, a trembling Ranma grabbed hold of him and began to cry. Herb swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am truly sorry all of this happened, Ranma."

Ranma didn't answer back as she simply continued to cry. Nor did she notice the door open, with Nodoka walking in. Shutting the door, Ranma's mother looking to Herb, who just continued to hold the sobbing redheaded girl.

Nodoka took a seat next to the bed, looking to the wall blankly as she felt some of her burden washing away. But that relief had a bitter taste to it as she listened to her daughter's cries of despair.

Eventually calming down slightly, Ranma slowly pushed away from Herb. Reaching down, she pulled her mother up onto the bed with her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I just didn't want to hurt you," Nodoka explained in a tired voice.

Ranma just continued to hold her mother like a life preserver. "I know, Mom. I- We will get through this…somehow."

Herb leaned back against the wall, feeling angry with himself all over again.

Once Ranma, Nodoka, and Herb finally calmed down somewhat, they all headed downstairs to take their seats at the dinner table with Genma, Akane and Ryoga, along with the Tendo family, who had come to visit.

Akane looked to her fiancée, concern written on her face. "Ranma…?"

"We'll talk later, okay? Don't worry," Ranma reassured her.

Nabiki eyed the food on the table. "It looks good, Auntie Saotome."

Still sniffling a bit, Nodoka gave Nabiki a wan smile. "No, Akane did all the cooking, Nabiki-san."

The entire table looked worried, except for Nodoka, Ranma, and Herb.

Ranma looked up into Akane's hopeful eyes and picked up her spoon. Examining the soup carefully, she took a leap of faith and dipped her spoon into it. Taking a spoonful from her bowl, she placed the spoon's contents into her mouth and savored the taste a moment before swallowing.

Everyone stared at Ranma, waiting in suspense for her to fall over or something.

"That's pretty good, Akane! Next time maybe a tad less salt, but otherwise delicious," Ranma announced, complimenting Akane's cooking.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, dear. I suggested she add just a bit more near the end," Nodoka explained.

With that, everyone else dug into their food. They were happily surprised at just how good it tasted, especially the eggrolls.

After Ranma had her fill, she stood up and headed outside to be alone for a little while. After taking one of her antidepressants, she sat there staring into the pond. Watching the fish swim around, she tried to come to terms with the fact that she had killed in her Neko state. She vowed to herself that she would learn to control it. As she continued to think, she felt two soft yet firm arms envelop her from behind. "Hey, Akane."

"Hey yourself. Um…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," Akane said in an apologetic tone.

Ranma placed her hands on Akane's arms, gripping them gently. "Don't apologize, Akane. I understand. You were worried about what I might do. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just gotta deal with it and move on, as hard as that might sound. I have to move forward Akane. I have more than just myself to worry about now."

"Ranma, I know you wanna be strong for us…" Akane started to speak as Ranma "shh"ed her.

"Akane, I can't afford to dwell anymore. Just know that I have my reasons, and I'll explain them to you when I feel I'm ready."

Akane sat there holding her fiancée tightly. "I love you, Ranma."

"I love you too, Akane. Did you pack our stuff for the trip?" Ranma asked as she watched one of the koi leap out of the pond and splash back down.

Akane's breath against Ranma's neck caused her to coo a little. Akane chuckled lightly in response. "Yeah, I have everything ready to go when you are. Ryoga is champing at the bit."

Herb walked over and sat next to Akane and Ranma, who were still watching the koi pond. "So, are the two of you ready yet?"

Ranma looked to Herb, reaching over and giving his hand a light squeeze. "Yeah, Herb, we're about ready to go."

Herb stood up, helping both girls to their feet. "Well then, let us go find this artifact Hibiki wants so badly."

Ranma paused to think momentarily. "Um, in all that's been happening lately, I kinda forgot to ask…where are we going, anyways?"

"Russia," Ryoga said, stepping outside the house with his pack in hand.

Ranma frowned. "Are you sure? Russia can get cold, according to my geography teacher."

Ryoga chuckled, setting his pack down to stretch as Akane walked past him to go get Ranma's and her packs. "Hey, look at it like this: it's a martial arts challenge. We'll be camping and livin' off the meals we catch for a while."

Akane came back out with their packs and set them down.

"Akane, I think we need to pack some winter gear in those," Ranma suggested in a kind tone.

Akane gave Ranma a smile. "Already done. See, I read the map – unlike you, who just skimmed over it, hon."

"Hey, no need to be a smartass, tomboy!" Ranma shot back as she hugged Akane, giving her a peck on the cheek. Akane hugged her fiancée back, slipping into a full-on romantic kiss as Ranma returned it with equal passion.

Herb smiled, watching this display as he hoisted his pack onto his shoulder. "Alright, ladies, grab your gear. We've got a long trip ahead of us."

Akane picked her pack up, placing it on her shoulders as Ranma did the same with her own. They all said their goodbyes to the Tendos and Saotome parents and were on their way.

Nodoka leaned up against her husband with a handkerchief to her eye, wiping away her tears. "Please be careful, honey!" She called out to her daughter.

"I will, Momma. Be back soon," Ranma said as she waved briefly. She turned and headed off, walking between Herb and Akane. Ryoga held onto Akane's hand so he wouldn't get lost.

**The boat to China**

As they approached the docks, the smell of the ocean attacked their senses. Ranma felt like she wanted to barf thanks to the smell of dead fish that reached her nose, feeling unsure why the smell bothered her so much. They made their way down the slippery, wet docks toward a sailed ship, the Musk banner flying high and bristling with cannons.

"Prince Herb, your ship awaits!" Mint called to his master.

Herb giving Mint a warm smile. "Have you made sure our guests have rooms?"

"Absolutely, my prince. I have even brought along Toke he can make sure the Lost One doesn't wander far," Mint said as he looked Herb's guests over. "Oh, you meant them too? Forgive me, my lord, I thought they would be staying with you."

Herb sighed, feeling his temper rise.

"That's fine, I don't mind," Ranma cut in, not wishing Mint to catch a verbal lashing.

Herb looked to Ranma. "Are you sure? I can arrange you both a room if you wish," he said kindly.

"No, your room is fine. We won't be on the boat long, I don't think," Akane said, giving Herb an assuring smile.

As they made their way toward their room to drop off their things, Ranma took note of the boat's crew. Some of them looked like veteran seamen, setting up rigging and swabbing the deck, each of them donning Imperial Musk leather armor. She pondered the lack of female crew members, noting there were none.

Mint lead Ryoga to his new quarters, introducing him to Toke along the way. "Toke here will be your guide while you're on this ship. If you need anything at all, just let him know."

Ryoga shrugged his pack off, setting it by the bed. "Thank you, I suppose," he said as he watched Mint leave, Toke taking a seat outside his door.

**Herb's quarters**

Akane and Ranma stared slack-jawed at the room. "Wow!" both girls exclaimed, noting that everything in the room was immaculate, including a bed with gold silk sheets that was big enough for ten people to sleep on.

Herb chuckled as he caught their kid-in-a-candy-store expressions. "Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to go check with the captain and discuss with him the quickest route to Russia."

Neither of them noticed Herb leaving or the door shutting. They both set their packs down and climbed onto the bed, lying down next to one another.

"And here I was expecting furs and ancient leather furniture," Ranma said with a slight chuckle.

Akane laughed some. "Hey, he is a prince, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said as she cuddled close to Akane, closing her eyes for a much-needed nap.

Looking around, Akane let out a sigh. "I really like this bed, what about you, Ranma? Ranma?" she looked to Ranma who was snoozing away. _'Must be really warn out,' _she thought as she kissed Ranma on the cheek.

**Captain's deck**

Lime checked the maps over. "Captain Oyrangy, Herb and his guests are on board. Please get us underway."

Captain Oyrangy was a rather rugged-looking man wearing what one might have thought to be an old pirate outfit, one missing leg replaced by a wooden peg. He was gray skinned with a long white beard, a long scar running from his left eye down his cheek. "Get us movin' immediately, men!" he shouted with a rough voice that sounded as if his vocal cords had been dragged through shards of glass.

Lime looked over to the stairs at the sound of footsteps approaching. "Prince Herb, we are setting off!"

"Very good. As you were," Herb acknowledged Lime, nodding his head as he walked over to the captain. "Oryangy, I would request you get us to Russia as quickly as possible."

Captain Oryangy looked to Herb. "My prince, might I warn you that taking a warship into Russian waters may be deemed a hostile act?"

"I am well aware of the risks, my friend. However, I know you are very good at getting in and out of trouble. You will drop us off as close as possible and then make sail back to China," Herb said in a stern tone that showed the captain he was serious.

Captain Oryangy bowed to Herb. "Helmsman, set course for Russia. Make haste!" he ordered, as he began gesturing with his hands and shouting orders to the crew.

Herb looked to the map, picking up a compass and plotting a course. Once finished he left the bridge deck as it started to rain, triggering his curse. She quickly pulled her hood over her head to hide her face, not wishing the men to look on her cursed form. She continued to trudge to her cabin. After arriving she entered with only a grunted greeting to Mint, who was standing watch outside. Shutting the door and shrugging her cloak off, she hung it on a nearby rack that held several furs and various other articles of clothing.

Herb turned her attention to the bed, seeing both Ranma and Akane napping together in a cuddling embrace. She smiled as she was glad they were sleeping comfortably despite being in such an unfamiliar setting. Making her way into her private bath, she ran the bath water. She was happy that they made the trade for such technology. As Herb prepared for her bath, she tossed in several oils and salts that helped her complexion and soothed aching muscles. After she was sure the bath was ready she disrobed and entered the tub, returning to her masculine self. Easing down into the bath, he began to relax with a slight smile from hearing the two girls breathing steadily as they slept in the other room.

Ranma slowly opened her eyes to the sound of water. Turning her head slightly, she made out a door with candlelight burning on the other side. _'Hmm, could it be a bath?' _she wondered as she got out of bed slowly so as not to wake Akane. She made her way over to the open door, peering inside ever so slightly and getting a glimpse of Herb. She quickly backed up, her back to the wall. Her cheeks had a rosy flush to them, her heart slightly pounding as she tried to push the image she had just seen out of her head. _'Come on, guys are not supposed to get nervous from seeing these things! Don't you do it!' _she chided herself as she slowly, timidly looked around the corner again, examining Herb before quickly replacing her back to the wall. _'So big, so…' _She hurriedly dashed over to the bed, cuddling next to Akane to try to break away from her thoughts.

Waking up from the sudden movement, Akane looked to her fiancée. "What's wrong, Ranma?" she asked quietly.

"Um…uh…well, I went to see what was in that room, and, well, it's a bath," Ranma explained, not mentioning she had just seen Herb naked in that bath.

Herb pulled out the drain plug as he slowly stepped out of the bath. He grabbed a towel and dried off, putting on a red silk robe as he stepped out of the bathing room and into the main cabin. Walking over to his liquor collection, he didn't notice both girls wide awake as he poured himself a drink of red dragonfly wine. He turned ever so slightly, his robe falling open. Both girls' jaws dropped slightly, a deep red blush formed on of their cheeks. Seeing both girls awake and realizing his robe just fell open, Herb quickly closed it, gaining a flush of his own. "I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to."

Finally snapping out of it, Akane narrowed her eyes at Herb. "Do you flash all the girls who come near you?" she asked in a falsely angered tone, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Ranma asked to change the topic.

Herb nodded to Ranma. "Yes, I have a wide variety of wines and other liquors. What would you prefer?"

Remembering she was pregnant, Ranma looked to Herb and gave him a sheepish smile. "Um, how 'bout grape juice?"

"Yes, I believe I can get you some juice. Just a minute," Herb said, holding one finger up as he walked over to the main cabin door and opened it slightly. "Mint, could you please go to the galley and bring us some grape juice, please? Make it an entire gallon."

Bowing to his prince, Mint immediately left to fulfill his master's request.

As the night progressed, both Herb and Akane had spent quite a bit of it drinking various types of alcohol, Akane hanging on Ranma and trying to get her to drink something other than grape juice. It was fairly comical as to how she was going about it.

"Honey, I think you had enough," Ranma said to Akane with a thin smile, as she was slightly annoyed by Akane's antics.

Akane looked hurt. "You're not madsh at me, are ya, Ranma?" she asked in a drunken slur.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Akane, I just want you to stop for a little while," Ranma said, giving Herb a thankful look as she saw him locking up the liquor cabinet.

Later that night all three finally went to sleep, Akane on the left, sleeping on her side with her back to Ranma. The redhead was lying behind Akane, her left leg draped over her fiancée as she hugged her close. Herb lay behind Ranma, facing the opposite direction.

**The following morning**

As Ranma stirred from her sleep she became aware that she was spooned up against someone behind her, two strong arms around her waist. Meanwhile, she was still embracing Akane, who was pressed back against her. _'Oh boy, I've been sandwiched,' _she thought as she tried to squeeze out of the human sandwich, finally giving up as she wasn't feeling the energy to struggle.

After an hour had gone by, all three finally got out of bed. Ranma felt most relieved to get up as she wasn't too comfortable with any man being behind her like that, even if it was Herb.

"Did you both sleep well?" Herb asked as he stretched, letting out a long yawn.

Akane's head throbbed as she was experiencing a hangover. "I slept okay, I guess," she groggily replied.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for askin', Herb," Ranma answered, trying to hide her slight discomfort.

As the three of them got dressed, Lime and Mint delivered breakfast. They each ate a rather large portion before finally heading out to take a tour of the ship that was taking them to their destination.

Ranma stopped to look over the railing at the rolling seas, placing both hands on the rail. "You know, I used to love the ocean and rain before my curse, now I find myself dreading it…or at least I did. Guess it doesn't make much difference anymore," she said, looking off to the water.

Akane stood beside Ranma, watching the water churn. Herb stood to the other side of Ranma, contemplating her words.

Ranma continued on. "I was just normal like most guys, performin' the Art, strivin' to be the best, not a care in the world until Jusenkyo. You could say it was a wake-up call in a lotta ways. This is all really my fault when you think about it. Because I got cursed, I made your life miserable, a lot of people's too. And now several guys are dead because of it."

Akane took hold of her fiancée. "Stop it, Ranma. You couldn't have known how things would have turned out, and falling in at Jusenkyo wasn't your fault either."

Herb placed his hand gently on Ranma's left shoulder. She responded by reaching up and placing her own hand on his.

"I- I know that, but still doesn't make me feel any less responsible. I've been fightin' my curse tooth and nail, and failed to focus on curing a potentially lethal part of myself. I have to get control of my Neko-ken mode, before I- it…it…kills again," Ranma explained, her voice shaky.

Herb considered all he knew about the Neko-ken. _'As far as I know it isn't curable.' _"How do you plan on getting control?" he asked softly.

"I have to face my fear down, much like I'm facing my biggest test right now. Being a girl for what looks like forever was by far one of my biggest fears, and I'm carrying on. If I can face her down, facing down the ca-ca-cat shouldn't be too hard," Ranma said in a slightly confident tone. She thought about her secret she was keeping. _'I have to get control for my child. I don't want her or him to one day wonder why their mother isn't around,' _she nodded to herself, focusing on a plan of attack unseen to everyone else.

"Hey, good morning, guys," Ryoga called as he and Toke walked up to them.

"Good morning," the trio chorused.

Herb took his hand back as he turned to Ryoga, giving him a pleasant smile. "We have set a course that should get us closer to your destination. Mind you, we will need far better protection against the elements as the ancient temple is located in Russian Siberia and is over fifty kilometers off of the Ural Mountains."

Ryoga processed what Herb had just told him for a few moments. "How much better protection?" he asked.

"Ryoga, Siberia is really cold. And being so close to the mountains, we're probably gonna be facing a lot of snow and wind. But it really isn't even the cold that will get us as it is the wind chill. That's the real killer," Ranma explained, knowing all too well how dangerous this could be due to a trip she and her father made through the Himalayas.

Akane looked to Ranma with a worried expression. "Is it really that bad?"

"Akane, I wouldn't kid about such things. A guy was traveling with Pops and me in the mountains, and he almost froze to death."

Ryoga contemplated what Ranma said. "How did you keep him from freezing?"

"I'd rather not go into that. Let's just say I wasn't too comfortable with the arrangements. But I wasn't gonna let him die on us; I mean, he helped us stay fed throughout the trip," Ranma stated, not wanting to think about her somewhat painful memory of spending the entire night sleeping naked next to their companion so he could use her as a human space heater. _'Thank the Kami sleeping is all I had to do!' _she thought.

"How old was the guy?" Akane asked.

"Rather old, Akane. He said he was in his early fifties, and he was pretty much the only reason we made it through. He was very skilled at choosing paths, unlike my Pops. Hey Herb, how about that tour o' the boat we were promised, huh?" Ranma asked, eager to change topics.

Herb smiled warmly. "Why, I thought you'd never ask, my dear. Shall we, ladies?" he said, offering each girl an arm.

* * *

**Notes: So Ranma learns that she is pregnant after the attack, she also has found out about her Nekoten incident.**

**The next Chapter will be with their adventure to find the artifact Ryoga is after. **

**Later we will progress on Ranma trying to control her fear of cats, in the later chapters not sure which one.**

**As always feel free to leave a constructive review. (Also if you have suggestions for this story feel free to offer advice, I may or may not use it.)  
**

**See you next time boy's, and girls ~Zeltronica~  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:Well this chapter is ready to role. special thanks to my beta reader for making the edit's needed to make this further readable.**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter:16**

**Siberian Nights…**

The chattering of teeth could be heard as Ranma sat inside her tent with a blanket wrapped around her. "It's so cold, Akane."

"I know, hon. You weren't kidding when you said it was cold," Akane replied, shivering.

Nearby, Herb watched Ryoga try to get their heater working. "Are you sure you put fuel in the generator?"

"Yes, I did. I just gotta turn it on, is all. I don't usually use these," Ryoga said as he flipped a couple of switches and pushed the button to start the heater. To the relief of everyone in the tent, the heater unit began to produce heat.

"Sure glad we opted for a family-sized tent, or a couple of us would be roughing it," Ranma said as she sipped on some cocoa Akane had made her using a ration kit from her pack.

The night wore on as the howl of the wind could be heard whipping past the tent, causing it to seem as if the tent could collapse at anytime. The patter of snow could be heard as it fell around them.

"Let us hope we get this item soon. I rather hate the cold," Herb stated as he prepared his bed.

Ranma reached into her pack, pulling out a breakfast bar. Unwrapping it, she began to devour the bar as if it were the best thing on the planet. _'Oh, so good. Wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow,' _she thought to herself before speaking. "Hey, what are we having tomorrow…ya know, for breakfast?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I was going to fish us something outta the water. I'm sure the fish are tasty here, especially fresh," Ryoga answered, giving Ranma a warm smile.

Herb let out a yawn as he lay down. "Yes, the fun part will be breaking the ice so we can do just that," he said with a laugh.

"Ryoga can break the ice, no problem. I would bet my life on it," Ranma said with a smirk, knowing full well even she could crack the ice with a single punch.

Herb laughed deeply for a moment before composing himself. "Oh, I could break it. I'm simply saying it's a pain. I'd prefer to go to a river and start fishing rather than having to break through the ice first."

"Shampoo, get in here!" Ranma hollered, aware that the Amazon girl had followed them from Japan.

Everyone seemed a little surprise at Ranma's shout, but watched as Shampoo never came.

"C'mon, Shampoo, get in here already. You can't take this cold alone, foolish girl! Now get your butt in here!" Ranma called again.

After a minute the flap to the tent opened, and Shampoo, who was dressed in rather warm fur clothing, stepped inside. Closing the flap behind her, she sat down and placed her pack next to her. "How you know I was out there?"

"For one thing, I can smell you," Herb answered, giving her a smile.

Ranma smiled at Shampoo. "Let's just say your hair has a certain smell to it, not to mention I knew you were onboard the entire time. You think I wouldn't notice you? I'm very alert, y'know, and even more now than ever," she said plainly as she gestured for Shampoo to sleep by the far left side of the tent.

Shampoo bowed as she went about setting up her place to sleep for the night. Akane helped her out, giving her friend a welcoming smile.

"Well, I for one am glad to see a friendly face," Akane said to Shampoo with a chuckle.

Shampoo smiled to Akane as she sneaked a glance at Herb. "Yes, I wanted to watch over Ranma. She honorary Amazon now."

"Really, when did that take place?" Ranma asked, overhearing Shampoo and Akane's conversation.

Shampoo smiled warmly at Ranma. "Happened long time ago when you fought Saffron. You considered champion to our tribe, highest honor that can be given to outsider."

"News traveled fast and far about that battle. I wished I could have seen it personally," Herb said. Pausing to let out a yawn, he continued. "I was impressed to say the least that Ranma was able to perform such a feat by herself."

"Oh, I had some help, don't let them fool you. If wasn't for Akane, I doubt I would be here right now," Ranma said with a smirk, looking to her tomboy.

Akane gave her fiancée a warm smile as she kissed her on the cheek. "I wouldn't be here either without you, Ranma. We saved each other that day."

Ranma smiled happily at the Tendo girl while rubbing her right knee. It continued to bother her thanks to the prior injury she had received and the frigid Siberian air.

**The following morning**

The early morning was seemingly calm, given that the wind had died down somewhat. It still blew over them every so often, however, sending chills up their spines and causing goosebumps to form on their skin. As Ryoga used his Breaking Point technique to secure them a fresh hole in the ice to fish for breakfast, Ranma was busy readying a cooking fire while Akane set up a spot to prepare the food.

Ranma looked off to the snowy tundra that lay before them. The sun was glistening off the ice, causing her to squint. Striking the flint a couple more times, she finally got a spark that ignited the fuel they had brought to help their firewood burn.

"Guys, next time we are just going to use charcoal. Wood is such a pain to use in times like these," Ranma said, annoyance in her voice. The physical discomfort and chemical changes caused by her pregnancy had left her feeling bitchy at best.

"Ranma, if I didn't know better I would say it's your time of the month," Ryoga joked. He quickly found himself hit in the head by a chunk of firewood.

Ranma glared dangerously at Ryoga, growling. She wasn't too happy about the mention of a period, as the comment hit a little too close to home.

"You sure are touchy today, Ranma," Akane said with some concern, as she had just watched Ranma chuck that piece of wood at Ryoga as if it were a reflex.

Ryoga rubbed the side of his head. "What the hell! Jeez, you're just like a woman," he said, frowning at Ranma.

"Yeah, don't remind me, P-chan," Ranma spat as she took a seat, leaning against her fiancée's back.

Shampoo and Herb chuckled at the sight as they took their places on both sides of the newly-carved hole, readying hooks to catch the fish.

"Shampoo, would you mind going to my supplies and retrieving my green bag? It has some bait we can use," Herb asked her kindly.

"Okay, I will go get it for you," Shampoo replied in Mandarin, heading back to the tent to fetch the bait.

Ranma laughed softly to herself as she went back to the tent and pulled out a notebook. She wrote about the events of the night before and the boat ride to Siberia. After about thirty minutes, she took an antidepressant to help her anxiety. She then turned to the sound of her fiancée calling for her to cook breakfast. "On my way, Tomboy! Don't touch anything!" she joked, as she knew Akane could cook reasonably well. Despite the occasional disastrous dish, Akane had actually gotten a lot better at it. Before closing her book, Ranma jotted down an entry.

The journal entry read: "Well, I feel useful today. I am going to save myself and my friends from Akane's cooking!"

Ranma let out a slight laugh as she quickly scribbled out that entry, making sure it couldn't be read by anyone. After closing her book, she walked out of the tent and took her place by the fire to start cooking the freshly-caught fish that Herb, Shampoo and Ryoga had provided. She quickly filleted the fish and put them on the grill over the fire so they could cook. "Lightly season them, Akane, and be very frugal about it, okay?" she said softly to Akane as she went about slicing up another fish.

"Okay, honey," Akane replied happily as she sprinkled just the right amount of seasonings on the fish. She was pleased to see Ranma smiling at her, which let her know she had done it correctly.

After a few more minutes, all the martial artists gathered together. Following a quick prayer, they dug into their meal, which consisted primarily of fish, along with water that was sterilized by the heat of the fire.

Akane smiled as she held some fish out for Ranma. Taking it in her mouth and chewing, the redhead looked into her fiancée's loving eyes.

Ranma swallowed the bite Akane had fed her. "Thank you, love," she spoke softly as she kissed Akane on the lips. Akane melted into the kiss, soon turning it into a full-blown make-out session.

"You two go get room," Shampoo said flatly as she leaned against Herb, who was finishing off his meal. He was not bothered by the fact that the Amazon girl was using him as a backrest.

Ryoga sipped his water, daydreaming about finding the artifact and being cured of the pig.

Ranma watched his excited expression, shaking her head. _'This trip will be a waste, I'm sure of it. In fact…all the item does is unlock curses, right? It doesn't really cure them, does it? No, it doesn't, I'm just about positive. Do I tell him this is a senseless trip?' _she sighed, deciding it was best just to try to make the most of this seemingly stupid adventure. After all, almost every chance for a cure they'd pursued was utterly ridiculous and usually brought them more grief than good. Yet at the same time, it somehow always seemed to make them stronger and more prepared for the next challenge to come.

Herb lay back against Shampoo, pondering the journey on which they'd embarked. _'So, I go on this adventure so that I may be close to Ranma…hmm. She's a very intelligent girl; I can tell by her eyes that she probably feels this trip is ridiculous. The item in question is thought only to unlock curses that the ladle has locked. Poor, foolish Ryoga. Chasing one's tail can be heartbreaking at best…and suicidal at worst.' _he thought as he closed his eyes to catch a quick nap, since the freezing wind had calmed down.

After about an hour, camp was broken and all items were packed away. Ranma sighed as she slowly picked up her pack, placing it on her back. Feeling a little sick, she forced herself to trudge on with the group. The snow had started to fall once again as they padded along. It seemed to be knee-deep – or as Ranma would tell, you thigh-deep – depending on where one walked.

**Three days later…**

"Are we friggin' there yet!" Ranma called to Herb, who was leading the expedition.

Herb chuckled some in response. "How many times are you going to ask, my dear? It is just another few kilometers. Keep moving; you will get to rest soon," he assured her as he continued forward, Shampoo right beside him. Ryoga followed, with Akane behind him and Ranma bringing up the rear in case something should happen, such as an ambush.

Ryoga's eyes went wide as he had just somehow lost sight of the group. "Oh no! How did I lose them this time!" he shouted loudly, causing Ranma to wince and her pigtail to stand on end as she approached the Lost Boy and tapped his shoulder.

"Ryoga, turn to your left, dammit, and follow Akane. Matter of fact, you know what? Just hold my hand so you don't get lost or nothin'," Ranma said as she took Ryoga's hand firmly and started leading him forward.

Ryoga followed her, feeling slightly stupid as Ranma was now leading him by the hand behind the rest of the group. _'Heh, close call. I guess Ranma saved my bacon again…ew, _bacon_,' _he thought sheepishly.

**Siberian tundra camp**

Akane checked on Ranma, who was sleeping in the tent, having passed out as soon as the tent had been set up. _'I wonder if she's coming down with something…she didn't even help build the tent, and then she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow,' _the raven-haired girl thought worriedly.

Ryoga stood not far off, with Shampoo standing right next to him to keep him from wandering off, her hands in the pockets of her fur coat. "This is a pretty tall temple…wouldn't you agree, Shampoo?" Ryoga asked.

"Aiyah, it is, Pig-Boy, but I seen much bigger in China…though why put entrance at top of temple?" she wondered, as she examined the temple's design.

Ryoga considered Shampoo's question. "Yeah, it does seem rather strange. I bet there's a whole lot of wind up there that'll chill us to the core," he noted, shivering a bit.

After making sure their supplies were stowed away properly, Herb walked into the tent and looked to Ranma, who was sound asleep in her sleeping bag. "How is she doing, Akane?"

Akane sighed. "I really don't know. I've never seen her this tired on a trip before. She's sleeping a lot more than usual…I just hope she isn't getting sick," she said in a worried tone, her expression conveying her concern.

"I don't think she's sick, or she would likely be coughing her lungs out. However, her fatigue may be caused by something else – perhaps her medications," Herb offered while preparing his bed.

**Later that night**

Ranma awoke from her slumber and looked to her fiancée, who was sleeping next to her. She noted that everyone else was also asleep as well. The heater that was powered by Ryoga's generator warmed her flesh, keeping away the harsh chill outside. Reaching over to her pack, she pulled out her journal and a pen and began writing about yesterday's events. She made special note of having to lead Ryoga by the hand to the temple and of the constant pains she was getting in her right knee. One point she was happy to note was that her nightmares had calmed down considerably and were only occurring every four days or so. Once she finished her entry, she closed her journal and placed it back into her pack. Grabbing her bottle of medications, she took a pill and put the bottle back into her pack as well. Slowly getting up, Ranma made sure Akane was tucked in as she walked over by the tent's opening. Putting on her shoes, she went outside into the cold and started to perform some exercises. She looked toward the temple, in deep thought. _'How many traps you got in there, huh?' _she wondered. She was getting chills, though she couldn't tell if they were from the cold Arctic air or from looking at the temple as it loomed ominously above her.

She moved through a half-dozen speed punches and kicks, keeping herself warm by pure movement. Throwing one last punch, she slammed her fist into a boulder, causing it to shatter while she glared at the temple. _'Something is definitely wrong. I'm getting the same feeling as the day I was attacked. We shouldn't be here,' _she thought as chills ran up and down her spine, her pigtail standing up on end. Frost bit at her nose as if the temple was taunting her.

"There you are," Akane stated, causing Ranma to jump as if someone had bitten her.

Ranma got her heart calmed down as she looked to her fiancée. "Oh, it's you, Akane! Sorry, you startled me," she said as she gulped a little to push down the lump in her throat.

"Come back inside, Ranma, before you catch a cold. Okay?" Akane requested as she led the shaken redhead back toward the tent.

_Ranma…_

Hearing a voice, Ranma turned back, chills prickling at her neck. Seeing no one there, she returned to the direction of the tent, only to whip her head back around as she heard the voice again. Seeing an apparition before her, she froze.

_Ranma, turn back or you will die… _the apparition spoke to her.

Akane turned to where Ranma was looking. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I- did you see that?" Ranma asked, blinking, as she could still see the apparition standing there with glowing blue eyes. It slowly faded from view.

Akane looked to her fiancée with worry. "Ranma, there is nothing there. Come on, I think your meds are causing you to hallucinate," she said as she continued to lead her frightened fiancée back to the tent.

**The following day**

After breakfast, Herb and Ryoga, along with Shampoo and Akane all got ready to make their trip to the temple.

"Ranma, you almost ready to go?" Ryoga called to her.

Ranma didn't answer. Instead, she was staring at the temple as if it were a venomous snake that could strike at any time.

Akane walked over to her fiancée, noting where Ranma was looking. "You okay, Ranma?"

"I- I think I'll set this one out. I have a really bad feeling about this, Akane. Don't go," she pleaded. Ranma then spoke louder. "Don't any of you go in there; it's a deathtrap. You'll all die," she warned, her voice shaky.

Herb looked to Ranma and then back to the temple. He was getting no bad vibes from the temple, but neither was he getting any good ones. _'Hmm…if Ranma is afraid to go in there, maybe we shouldn't?' _he pondered. He tried to rationalize with himself, knowing Ranma usually ran on gut feelings for the most part, only occasionally ignoring them.

Shampoo considered Ranma's words, trusting her instinct. "I no go as well. Something fishy go on here."

"Oh, come on, guys! It's just a temple! It's got a cure, I just know it! I feel it in my bones," Ryoga replied, feeling pangs in his heart as he witnessed his party's support suddenly crumbling around him.

Akane thought hard on the matter, knowing full well that almost nothing really ever shakes Ranma up. As far as she was concerned, this has to be a big deal.

Ryoga snarled in frustration as he started to ascend the steps of the temple. "You guys can stay here then. I'll go alone and get my cure!" he bellowed, determined not to let some girl's nagging feelings get in his way – even if that girl was Ranma.

"Stupid baka. Get back here! You'll be lost for days if you go in there alone. And I doubt that artifact will cure you, anyway!" Ranma shouted at her friend, who continued to ignore her.

Herb sighed to himself as he looked from Ranma back to Ryoga. Setting his mind to work, he decided to follow the Lost Boy to keep him from getting into trouble. Shampoo warily followed him up the steps.

Ranma growled to herself. _'Damn it, no one ever listens to me! I take depression meds and suddenly I'm delusional, huh?' _she thought in frustration as she punched another boulder, cracking it in half and causing Akane to jump a little. "Don't tell me you're going up there too?" Ranma asked with worry.

"No, I'll stay with you. I'm sure they will be fine, just the three of them. You're just a little-" Akane was about to say "high strung right now" when she was interrupted.

Ranma glowered angrily at Akane. "Just what? A little crazy? I saw something, Akane. I don't know what it was, but it was real, and it told me if I don't turn back I'll die. I haven't felt right since we got here and I just wanna go back home now, but now I gotta wait and hope to the kami that I'm wrong."

"I don't know what to tell you, hon. I believe you that there's probably something dangerous here. There usually is, right? And if you say you saw something, then I will trust you," Akane said as she hugged onto her fiancée, watching Ryoga and company slowly disappear up the temple steps.

After a few minutes, Ranma gritted her teeth. Her conscience was eating at her. "Damn it…Akane, stay here. I'm goin' up there, hopefully to save them from makin' a worse mistake."

"Then I'm going too, and that is not negotiable! We go together or we stay here together," Akane stated adamantly.

Ranma and her fiancée slowly made their way up the steps. As they continued their ascent, the wind picked up, icy chill nipping at their skin. The hairs on the back of Ranma's neck stood on end as she was getting chills like she did the night before. She kept a careful eye on her surroundings for anything out of the ordinary, especially looking for the movement of energy that she could sense using her ki. Seeing a spike of energy close by, she yanked Akane to her as the wall blew out behind them.

Akane stared at it wide-eyed, realizing they would have been thrown over ten meters to the ground from that explosion. "What the hell was that!"

"Still think I'm crazy, Akane?" Ranma asked wryly as they continued moving up the temple steps.

Akane just gripped her fiancée's hand tightly as she continued up the steps. Five hours and ten blown-out walls later, they made it safely to the top. Ranma took a seat on the temple floor, rubbing her knee as she stared at the entrance. Ryoga, Herb, and Shampoo were all at the entrance, trying to find a way to open it.

Ryoga turned to the sound of Ranma groaning a little. "Ah, did Ranma suddenly feel courageous?" he asked mockingly.

"Enough, Ryoga! She's not crazy; something is wrong here. We just had several walls explode behind us on the way up here," Akane stated sternly.

Ryoga let out a frustrated sigh. "It's just a booby trap, nothing to get all superstitious about. She can't get cured and would rather everyone else around her suffer as well."

Ranma glared at him as she pushed her fear down. Her right knee was really bothering her, as she had strained herself to keep the pace to get both herself and her fiancée to the top of the temple. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out some pain relievers and swallowed a couple of pills. "This cold air sucks," she said, trying to ignore Ryoga's remarks.

"Indeed," Herb agreed, as he tried his best to decipher the glyphs on the temple door.

Shampoo watched Herb tracing the glyphs with his finger. "Any luck?"

"No…this makes no sense; this isn't Russian or any language I have ever seen," Herb replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ryoga sighed, looking to Ranma. "So how did you get in, Ranma?"

"There was no door at the temple I went into," Ranma explained as she continued trying to ignore her fears and pain. She slowly forced herself to stand, walking over to inspect the door. She noticed that it was newer than the rest of the temple. "This door was built recently," she observed.

"Well, Miss Einstein, think you can break the the door open?" Ryoga asked impatiently.

Ranma growled at Ryoga, taking that as a challenge. "Stand back, bacon breath!" she yelled as she cupped her hands together, preparing a ki blast. Releasing it into the door, she blew it clean open. However, a green light blasted back at her, sending her off the edge of temple. Plummeting to the ground below, fear welled up inside her as her entire life flashed before her eyes.

Akane ran to the edge, trying to grab Ranma, but she ended up going over the edge herself, trailing behind her fiance. "Ranma!" she called as she saw her fiancée in front of her, falling face first to the icy ground below.

"Akane!" Ranma screamed out, breaking from her deathly vision. Managing to right herself, she somehow caught hold of her fiancée. "I gotcha, Akane," she said softly as she felt herself struck in the back of the neck, both she and Akane fading from consciousness.

Ryoga ran to the edge. "No! Akane!" he shouted as he headed for the stairs when they all suddenly collapsed to rubble.

Herb growled in frustration, worried for his friends. "Damn it!"

"Ranma! Akane! Nooo!" Shampoo shouted, breaking out of her stunned silence.

**Five hours later**

Ranma winced as the back of her neck hurt. Slowly finding her way back to consciousness, she sat up to find she was lying in the tent inside her sleeping bag with Akane curled up next to her.

Ranma turned her head to the sound of giggling. Looking over, she saw a ghostly girl with flowing white hair and glowing blue eyes sitting by the heater, looking at her. "Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Who I am is not important…it's you who is important. When Momma tells you not to go, you should listen; you are carrying a child, you know. Are you that much of a baka?" the ghost girl asked dryly.

Ranma sighed, frowning at the girl. "I don't abandon my friends! I gotta go save them."

"Good luck with that. Your right knee isn't faring too well, being broken and all," the ghost girl replied, giving Ranma a smirk.

Ranma growled, finally noticing the throbbing pain in her right knee. "You…what did you do to my leg!" she shouted. Somehow, Akane stayed asleep.

"I did what was necessary. Do you really think if you find that artifact that you won't try to take it for yourself? You're foolish. All that item will do is kill its wearer. A curse was placed on it by my mother. I am trying to save your and your child's lives; I don't kill children," the ghost girl replied.

Ranma snarled as she tried to grab the phantom girl, only to see her hands to go right through her. "So you're gonna kill my friends?" she asked, her frustration reaching its peak.

"Kill your friends? Hardly. Their own greed will kill them, though I have some faith in the Amazon girl. The Musk boy too; he is rather smart. Your pigheaded friend, on the other hand, isn't so smart. But maybe he will grow a brain before he finds the artifact. You people are so arrogant. You think you're above everything. Well, this is one battle you've lost. Get used to it, your learning experience isn't over yet," the ghost girl said with a cackle as she faded from view. Soon after, Akane slowly began waking from her sleep.

"Ranma, are we still alive?" Akane asked, as the tent wasn't exactly her idea of heaven.

Ranma gritted her teeth before speaking. "Yeah, I think we are. If this is Heaven or Hell, the joke's on us."

**Meanwhile…**

Herb continued forward with Shampoo close behind him, her hand clasped around Ryoga's to ensure he didn't get lost.

"Ryoga, I highly doubt anything happened to them. Ranma probably got both of them down safely," Herb offered, waving his torch forward as they continued down the corridor.

Ryoga sighed as he walked. "I sure hope so. I really didn't mean to force Ranma to make a hasty choice," he replied, feeling guilty.

"You foolish boy! You no force Ranma to do anything; you challenged her, she accepted. She knew what could happen. With Jusenkyo, anything is possible," Shampoo stated, She firmly believed that both Akane and Ranma were safe somewhere. No old temple could keep Ranma down. Though may have been an outsider, she was a true champion of the tribe.

Herb sighed to himself. _'She said the door was newly built, but how new…and by whom.' _As he finished his thought he asked, "Don't you both find it strange we haven't run into any other traps?"

"Come to think of it, you're right," Ryoga said. He hadn't really noticed until that point, but they had run into no hint of opposition beyond the blast at the entrance to keep them away from the artifact.

Shampoo pondered on this as she looked to the floor for signs of traps, knowing full well that their luck shouldn't have been that good. "Herb is right, this most strange. We should have at least triggered one trap by now."

**Back with Ranma and Akane**

Ranma placed her hands over her knee. Soon, a light blue glow formed around her hands, slowly healing her knee. "Ghost thinks she can beat me? Well, she ain't seen anything yet!"

Akane sighed as she watched her fiancée using her ki to heal her knee. "Hon, I don't think you can fix it fully."

"I know that, Akane. I got a knee brace with me. I'm just tryin' to get it to where I can at least try to help them. Someone has to warn them," Ranma explained, her voice quaking a little in pain and frustration.

Akane sighed as she looked to the temple. "Well, how do you plan we get back up there? The entire stairway is gone," she pointed out, furrowing her brow.

Finally sure she had fixed the break in her knee, Ranma let out a weary sigh. Her body suddenly felt heavy. "I…dunno…Akane, I don't really know," she answered. Letting out a tired breath as she gave in to the need to lie down, falling into a deep and restful slumber.

Akane shook her head as she wrapped up Ranma's right knee. Taking the knee brace out of Ranma's pack, she slowly placed it over the injured knee to reinforce it. "Baka. Tofu told you not to push your knee too much. You still need more time to heal it properly," she whispered to the sleeping redhead.

**Elsewhere in the temple**

Mousse walked the halls of the temple, following his love interest. He had entered the night before and had been walking for hours. "Soon I will be a full man again, and then I'll show you, Shampoo, that I am truly the man for you. After that, I'll get Saotome for all he has cost me!" he cackled as he continued walking forward, not noticing the ghost girl that was watching him from down the hallway.

'_Who is this fool? How did he get here without mine or Mother's knowledge?' _the ghost girl wondered as she continued to trail the cursed ex-Amazon boy. She could see a lust for vengeance inside of him that intrigued her.

"Sylvia, my child, have you found a new toy to play with?" the mother ghost asked from behind her daughter.

Sylvia turned to her mother, making sure to keep track of the life force coming from the ex-Amazon. "I think so. Did you know he was here, Mom?"

"Certainly not. Keep an eye on him, Sylvia. Oh, I do wish you would have let that pregnant girl in. She could have brought us both back to the land of the living," the mother ghost spoke softly.

Sylvia glared at her mother. "Mother, didn't you tell her not to come?"

"Well, yes, I did, but I was rather hopeful when I saw that she had made it past my explosive walls. It's the priests' fault we haunt these grounds now, you know. Not ours. And if our freedom should cost a few others their lives, so be it," the mother ghost said rather coldly.

Sylvia frowned at her mother. "As much as I wanna be alive again, Mom, I will not do it at the expense of a mother and her child, especially a child who can't even make choices yet. It would be different if that child could think on his or her own."

"Well, what about that blue-haired girl?" the ghost mother asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Sylvia shook her head. "Again, no, I would rather not. I want to find a mother and daughter who are about the same age at which we died. Then we can trade places with them and they can haunt these halls in our stead," she explained. Pondering further, she looked to her mother. "So what exactly will the artifact do, besides just take its wearer's soul?" she asked.

"I…well, I can't fully remember, Daughter. You see, I was killed before I could finish reading the description of the spell," Sylvia's mother replied with a shrug.

Sylvia growled. "Mother, you cast a curse on this item and didn't bother to read the description other than to know it will kill the wearer? Baka!" she shouted at her mother.

"Jeez, don't yell at me, honey! How was I supposed to know they were going to execute us before I could read the description? Remember, we played 'spin the bottle' and it landed on 'blindly cast a spell,'" the ghost mother said as she shrank under the glare of her daughter's angry "demon head" aura that had grown to the size of the hallway.

Sylvia let out a growl as she pulled out a mallet and began to chase her mother all along the halls, moving through the walls as only ghosts can do. Finally catching up with her mother, she struck her in the head several times, leaving lumps all over the purple-haired ghost woman's head. "Stupid baka! You're worse than father. Why is it everyone in my family are such idiots? Please tell me the Gosunkugi name is being carried on proudly _somewhere_," she spat.

Sylvia's mother could only wail over being stuck with such an ungrateful daughter for eternity.

**Back outside – a few hours later**

Ranma and Akane sat by the campfire, munching on some fish Ranma had caught.

"This is really good, Ranma. Thank you," Akane said to her fiancée as she took another bite of her fish.

Ranma just beamed at the raven-haired girl as she happily devoured her own fish. "Hey, it was nothin'. Thank you for helpin' catch them. You did a wonderful job," she said with a smile.

After a few minutes, both Ranma and Akane wrapped themselves up in a blanket together. They cuddled romantically, kissing one another as the night fell over them. Slowly, they broke apart as they began to undress. Lying on their sleeping bag, they zipped it up as Ranma disappeared below the covers. Teasing Akane's chest with her tongue, she caused Akane to moan with pleasure. As her fiancée worked her magic, Akane ran her hands over Ranma's back and hair, lost in the wonderful sensations. She suddenly jumped inside the sleeping bag, letting out a yelp, as Ranma had bitten down gently on her pleasure spot.

"Kami-sama, Ranma! You're dirty, you know that?" Akane spoke with a grin as she tried to contain the feelings she was getting. Soon, her fiancée came up for air.

Ranma kissed Akane's lips lovingly and spoke. "Hey, _you_ got me interested in tryin' this out…so, how am I doin'?"

"I think you listen to your friends too much," Akane said with a chuckle as she tweaked one of Ranma's nipples.

Ranma squirmed slightly at the sensation. "Hey, it was Nabs who told me how to do this," she said as she again disappeared beneath the covers.

Over the next hour or so, Akane and Ranma made love to one another, which was a new and incredible experience for the both of them.

Ranma cuddled with her fiancée as she kissed Akane's cheek. "Kami-sama…that was awesome, Akane. You're really good," she said with a contented sigh.

"Well, I think you're very good, yourself! We'll have to practice so that it will feel even better the next time," Akane spoke soothingly to her lover.

* * *

**Notes: Well We have arrived at the temple, and looks like Mousse is there, along with two ocupent's who seem rather friendly right?**

**Ryoga seems sure the cure is there, Ranma&Herb are fairly certain this is another fail attempt, however they are not fully sure.**

**Ranma, and Akane had a touching Romantic scene.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: **This is another installment of W.I.R.I.P. This story isn't over by a long shot this is just half way into the story. We will see how my next plot lines work out as Ranma continues her assent into motherhood and her relationship with Akane and those around Nerima as well. I haven't set an ending for the story as of yet cause it is my wish to leave it open a little longer when we do reach the end of the ride it is my hope I will have provided a fitting end to a great story.

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours Chapter:17**

**Tundra confession**

As Ranma slept peacefully, Akane was busy making sure there was fuel in the generator that powered their heater. Looking out one of the tent flaps, she noticed snow drifting thanks to the wind outside. Shaking her head, she opened up the cap on the fuel can and poured its contents into the generator's tank, ensuring none was spilled. The patter of snow hitting the tent could be heard outside. In the tundra, the weather varied from simply cold to violently stormy, depending on Mother Nature's whims at any given moment.

Once finished fueling the tank, Akane went to put the fuel can away. Turning to the sight of movement, she spotted Ranma stirring somewhat. From the look of the redhead's anxious movements and murmurs, she appeared to be having one of her nightmares again. Getting down on both knees, Akane nudged her slightly. "Ranma, wake up," she called softly to her red-haired fiancée.

After a few moments of mumbling, Ranma shot upright, almost hitting Akane in the face. Akane dodged backwards to avoid her quick upward rise. Ranma panted heavily, her face dripping with sweat from her nightmare-induced awakening. Looking around, she calmed as she found her fiancée behind her.

"You okay, Ranma? Which one was it this time?" Akane asked soothingly as she placed her arms around the smaller girl, giving her a loving embrace.

Her vision slightly blurry, Ranma took a moment to collect herself before responding to her fiancée's words. "Just the usual…well, ya know, the, er, party…I don't think I'll ever be rid of these nightmares. Um, have Ryoga and the others come back yet?" she asked as she reached into her pack and retrieved her medication. Opening the bottle, she took out a capsule and popped it into her mouth. Closing the lid, she swallowed and placed the bottle back into her pack.

"No, they haven't come out…I did some looking around, and there's no way in from here. I came back to the tent because I thought I was being watched," Akane explained.

Ranma gave Akane's hand a gentle squeeze "If you think you were being watched, you were…there are two ghosts in that temple, and they don't want us in there…me especially."

"Why would ghosts want to keep you out, Ranma, yet they let the others in?" Akane asked.

Ranma steeled herself before speaking, moving out of her fiancée's embrace and turning around to Akane so she could make eye contact. "I was going to tell you all later…I didn't think this trip would be this dangerous. Well, uh, I could beat around the bush, but I gotta say it…er, well…" she took a calming breath, realizing she had begun to jumble her words. "I'm pregnant, Akane. Please don't be mad at me for coming on this trip…I just wanted to feel useful, doin' somethin' rather than mopin' about," she finished, waiting for her lecture.

"Wow. Well, I guess that explains your excessive eating – not to mention food choices. Pickles on almost everything, including ice cream? Plus, I did notice you're looking a little rounder in the belly. And you have seemed unusually tired…I'll be honest, Ranma. I really wish you would trust me more and be willing to share such important stuff with me, instead of just keeping it to yourself. I wanna help you, ya know?" Akane said with a sigh.

Ranma considered her tomboy's words, surprised she wasn't lectured. "I'll try, Akane. I promise…I'm sorry, I should have told sooner. I mean, we came this far together…and you've stuck by me this long. I'll make more of an effort to let you in. I have a lot of bad habits I gotta break. I'm sorry," she replied apologetically.

In response, Akane wrapped her arms around her pregnant fiancée, love and forgiveness evident without another word being said.

**The temple expedition**

As the trio made their way deeper into the temple, Herb kept watch of his surroundings. Sniffing the air, he caught a scent of someone other than themselves. "I believe we have company down here; we should be careful," he warned as he moved his torch to light up another passage. He stepped through with Shampoo following and Ryoga trailing close behind. Shampoo held onto a small rope with Ryoga at the other end in order to lead him through without him getting lost.

"How many, do you suppose?" Ryoga inquired.

Shampoo pondered the scent in the air for a moment, feeling sense of familiarity. "One that I can tell, though never know," she answered. _'It couldn't be…we left Mousse on a deserted island, didn't we?'_ she tried to reassure herself as she followed along.

Meanwhile, right behind Ryoga walked the ghost mother, keeping track of the three as they continued their pursuit of the artifact. Elsewhere, Sylvia was still following the half-blind martial artist.

Mousse came to an abrupt stop, looking in confusion between three different passageways. _'Which one is the right way?'_ he asked himself. He placed his glasses in position so he could see a little better, though the dark wasn't helping his efforts. What's more, his flashlight was flickering thanks to Sylvia's energy…though he didn't realize that was the cause.

Sylvia grinned and began to blow at the direction of the far-right tunnel, the cobwebs moving as if being sucked backwards by a breeze. Noticing this, Mousse smiled and started in the direction of that corridor. Sylvia's grin spread to Cheshire-cat proportions. "Fool…never take the wind as a good omen," she said darkly, though the bespectacled boy couldn't hear her. Lifting her right hand, she summoned an orb through which she could view Ranma and Akane cuddling together in the tent while eating noodles. The sight brought a bittersweet smile to the ghost girl's lips. _'Such good friends…I just wish this could be different. Why did I have to pay for my parents' sins? Why must I be damned for all eternity? It isn't fair!'_ she fumed as she followed Mousse. In her heart, she couldn't wait for the artifact to be taken. Then, perhaps she could finally move on to an eternity in Heaven or Hell or even life in another body. She scarcely cared which fate awaited her anymore; she just wanted something to change.

Not far behind the former Amazon and the spirit girl, the trio of adventurers had just reached the three hallways where Mousse had found himself a short time earlier.

Herb scanned the various glyphs at the intersection in hopes he could read something useful. He was left frustrated, as none of them were in a language he recognized. "Blast it, I don't understand any of this. And yet I know English…do you even have any idea how hard that language is to speak!"

"I can imagine…I know a little bit too. Hmm…I would say go left, but my direction problem will probably get us lost if you listen to me, " Ryoga replied, slightly kicking the floor and cursing his directional issues.

Shampoo thought briefly, looking to Ryoga with a smirk. "I have idea, Lost Boy. Just walk in direction of door, then we know which one to go," she said with a shooing gesture.

Ryoga looked at Shampoo a moment as Herb was giving him an intrigued expression. "Fine, but don't blame me if we get lost, okay?" he noted, taking a step towards the middle door. He then immediately began walking in another direction, leading the crew through the far-right door.

Herb followed behind Shampoo and Ryoga. _'The blind leading the blind, eh? Should be interesting, to say the least…that Amazon girl is a true huntress, relying on every means at her disposal to get to where she needs to go,'_ he observed as he flipped open his compass. Watching the needle spin out of control, he understood why Shampoo opted for Ryoga to lead the way.

**Back with the girls…**

Lowering the book she'd been reading, Akane took a moment to watch Ranma writing something out in her journal. "What are you writing about, hon?" she asked.

"I'm writin' a journal like my therapist asked me to…so far, I've written about our trip over here and how I'm handlin' my depression…ya know, when I'm down, when I'm happy, and so forth. Well, I also just wrote that I came out to you about bein' pregnant…I kinda wish I did somethin' like this years ago. Writin' really helps, y'know?" Ranma explained without looking up, as she was still writing about their adventure so far (though she decided to leave out the part about the ghosts).

Pleased, Akane gave her fiancée a smile. "Well, I'm glad you found an outlet for your feelings. But just remember, I'm here too if you need to talk," she offered.

"I could never forget ya, Akane. You've been really good to me…an', well, I'm so glad that we made it this far. It's a true blessing to me. Thank you very much," Ranma replied while finishing up her journal.

Blushing from the redhead's loving words, Akane closed her book and scooted next to Ranma as she was closing her own journal. "So, Ranma…when we get home, school will be starting again. Are you ready?"

Ranma looked to Akane, giving her a thin smile. "Not sure how I can go to school like this, Akane…I didn't really think about it. I mean, I don't wanna quit school now that I'm finally gettin' somewhere with it, but I don't think I'm gonna have a lot of choices…what about, um, home school?"

"That is an option, love…it would probably be best. At least we could still get you through this year," Akane agreed, pulling her fiancée into a hug.

Ranma started to chuckle. "Ya know, I'd prob'ly be one of the brighter bulbs in the box if Pops hadn't taken me on that stupid training trip."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't be the martial artist you are today…and we would have never met," Akane observed.

Ranma laughed some more, nodding her head. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't take it back for the world…maybe change a couple things. Not sure if I'd change Jusenkyo…she's helped me in the Art more than I realized and even helped me make some friends. And then there's…" she trailed off, looking down at her hand as it absently rubbed her belly.

"Well then, like my father would say, if it isn't broken, don't fix it," Akane said, giving Ranma a loving squeeze.

**In the temple**

Herb, Ryoga and Shampoo all came out into a rather large room. Glancing up, Herb made out a figure in a white robe climbing the steps up to a glowing light. "Who's that?" he asked his companions.

Shampoo eyed the figure, realizing who it was right away. "It Mousse! Why he here!" she exclaimed as the trio rushed up the steps after the former Amazon.

"He must be after the artifact! We've gotta get to him before he can reach it!" Ryoga bellowed, causing the half-blind martial artist to look back at them and quickly hurry his strides.

Mousse growled to himself. _'Great, they're already here…bet they brought that pesky Saotome with them too!'_ he thought darkly, turning and leaping into the air. "Flying Dagger Strike!" he called out, hurling daggers at all three martial artists in pursuit.

Shampoo growled out as she caught the daggers with ease, tossing them to the floor. "Foolish Mousse! Stop this instant!" she shouted.

Batting the daggers away, Herb continued his pursuit. He viewed his target as mediocre at best – he had seen much better from Ranma, though he felt none truly were skilled enough to best him.

Ryoga swatted four daggers out of his way, the fifth managing to cut through his pants, barely missing his skin. "Those were my favorite pants, dammit! You're gonna pay for that!" he declared, brandishing his battle umbrella.

"You wanna fight Ranma? You got Ranma!" Sylvia said with glee, though no one could hear her. She quickly cast an illusion on Shampoo, causing her to look like Ranma's female form. The ghost girl then continued her fast pursuit of the battling martial artists, her mother close behind.

As Mousse struggled to fight off his opponents, he turned and caught a glimpse of Ranma right beside him. "Go away, Saotome! That artifact is mine!" he screamed, throwing out a strike that Shampoo avoided.

"I not Ranma! I Shampoo, stupid Mousse!" Shampoo called out as she jumped up, trying to dropkick Mousse. Instead, she found him sweeping under her, throwing a couple of daggers for her to dodge.

Yet Mousse heard her reply quite differently. "C'mon duck boy! Ya can fight harder than that! Hell…don't tell me ya can't beat a girl!" the illusionary Ranma taunted, her patented smirk firmly in place.

Mousse growled, pulling out a large broadsword and taking a swing at Shampoo, who just barely avoided the strike. "You will die here and now, Ranma!" he declared, catching Shampoo in the jaw with a vicious right hook. The hit sent her flying into Herb, leaving them both tumbling down the steps.

Ryoga jumped to avoid the two fallen martial artists, using his umbrella to block a swing of Mousse's blade. "Have you lost it! Ranma isn't here, you idiot!"

The clash of steel on bamboo echoed through the chamber as Ryoga's umbrella somehow held up to every strike Mousse threw out. Meanwhile, Shampoo was returning to her feet, holding her jaw as she did so. She had never realized the power behind Mousse's fists until now. _'Aiyah, that hurt…why did he call me "Ranma"?'_ she wondered, trying to get her vision to refocus.

Herb rose from his prone position, charging in to give Ryoga a hand. The ex-Amazon was proving to be more trouble than he first appeared. Herb dodged a side swipe Mousse attempted and countered with a punch to the sword's blade, causing it to shatter. Falling back, Mousse used the hilt of the broken sword to block Ryoga's umbrella.

"You can't beat me! I am the master of hidden weapons!" Mousse yelled out as he further descended into madness, clashing with two formidable opponents – one of whom outmatched him by far. He reached into his robes, pulling out two claw-fist weapons. The half-blind boy then went back on the attack, cutting Ryoga's umbrella in two and trading kicks with Herb.

Ryoga jumped back, assessing the situation. He could see that Mousse was clearly out of his mind and out of control. _'He just refuses to go down…how can he stay up after that!'_ he wondered as he watched Herb deliver several well-placed punches that Ryoga could feel from where he was standing.

Straightening herself out, Shampoo looked to her bonbori. Seeing that both of the mace heads were gone and that all she had left were the handles, she tossed them aside. _'Stupid, stupid Mousse! You didn't listen to Great-grandmother…you didn't listen to me,'_ Shampoo noted sadly. "Mousse, you die!" she shouted out, charging up the steps and pulling out a pair of daggers.

Mousse quickly turned to see the red-haired girl who was the target of his burning hatred charging him with her usual smirk, a dagger in each hand. "You wanna kill me, Ranma? No, you're mistaken! You're the one that's going to die!" he promised, letting out a maniacal cackle. He managed to kick Herb out of his way, sending the Musk prince into Ryoga. He charged Shampoo, arms spread wide, ready to strike his enemy down.

Ryoga managed to stop his fall backwards, pushing Herb off of him roughly. He rushed towards Mousse again, determined to get him from behind while Shampoo took him on from the front.

Herb watched the fight as the three went at it, noting that Mousse was trying desperately to kill Shampoo with all he had. _'Why does he keep calling her Ranma? Doesn't he love Shampoo?'_ he asked himself, recalling what Ranma had told him about the two Amazons in question.

**Meanwhile…**

Ranma stood bundled up along with her fiancée, gazing in the moonlight at the ominous temple that seemed to mock them. "They've been in there almost an entire day now…there has to be another way up," she stated as she studied the temple's base.

"Ranma, if you go in there…you're not gonna go after the artifact, are you?" Akane asked worriedly.

Ranma shook her head. "Akane, if I get in there, only thing I'm doin' with that artifact is destroyin' it. It'll kill its wearer…that's what that girl said. At any rate, I think I can get us in quickly if I just punch a way through the wall right there," she explained, pointing to a particular section of the temple wall.

"You sure you wanna try it, Ranma? Remember what happened after you healed your knee. You get tired real fast," Akane warned, keeping her beloved redhead squarely in her sight.

Ranma looked to Akane, nodding her head. "I hafta try, Akane. If we don't, one or all of our friends might die in there. I don't wanna live with it on my conscience, knowin' that I let it happen. I gotta give it a shot," she replied, taking careful, tentative steps towards the temple wall. Her knee was hurting a great deal due both to the strain and the cold, but Akane was following right behind and would be there to support her if she stumbled.

Akane watched Ranma inhale deeply. As she let out the breath, she formed a glowing ball of ki and sent it hurtling into the side of the temple. It blasted a hole in the stone wall that was just large enough for them to pass through into the corridor beyond. "Good job, hon," the Tendo girl observed.

"Thanks," Ranma said in a weary, raspy voice as she suddenly felt quite tired. Shrugging it off, she continued on, with Akane just a step behind her. Considering the possible hazards they might face, the redhead turned to her fiancée. "Have ya been practicin' harnessin' your ki like I was teachin' you?" she asked.

Akane sighed. "I'm sorry…haven't really been working on it since the incident happened, though I'm not sure why you'd wanna know now?"

"Well, guess we need to get ya into practice again. Didja ever get anything to form?" Ranma asked as they headed down the corridor.

Akane shrugged her shoulders. "No, I didn't manage it. Well…that is, I got it momentarily but it dissipated really fast," she explained.

"That's 'cause of your temper, Akane…I form ki easily when I'm confident, whereas Ryoga uses it when depressed. I would say use your temper to fuel it but I don't think that will be healthy for you in the long run. Let's see if we can't give it a try in here along the way," Ranma suggested as she took her fiancée's hand, giving it a squeeze. Together, they continued to walk the corridor, hearing faint sounds of battle echoing through the halls.

Akane noted the noises. "Sounds like a fight's in progress," she observed, her anxiety barely evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I hear it, Akane. We're close…maybe closer than ya might think," Ranma said as she knocked on the wall, continuing to do so as they navigated the hallway's twists and turns.

Akane watched Ranma's hand as it tapped the wall, coming to an abrupt stop when Ranma turned to examine the wall intently.

Ranma took a breath and started to throw a punch, only to stop herself at the last moment. "I think you should punch here, Akane," she explained, marking a spot along the wall with some chalk she'd retrieved from her pocket.

"I can't punch that! It'll break my hand, Ranma! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Akane exclaimed, anger beginning to flare.

Ranma looked to her fiancée, shaking her head. "Look, I'm not tryin' to pull nothin'. This is trainin', okay? Concentrate and use your ki to strengthen your punch and knock this wall out."

Akane contemplated Ranma's words as she positioned herself and started to throw a punch, only to have Ranma catch her fist before it could connect. "What's the problem? I'm doing what you told me!"

"Akane, this ain't the time for bein' pessimistic. You can either believe this wall will defeat ya or you can believe you'll conquer it…now this time, concentrate and think 'confidence' and you'll be amazed," Ranma instructed, letting go of her fiancée's and stepping back.

Akane steeled herself, then threw her punch — but quickly halted as doubt crept into her mind. _'How am I supposed to do this? It's solid stone!'_ she exclaimed internally.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be…maybe we should find somethin' that suits ya better, Akane," Ranma sighed, her eyes downcast. Just as she finished speaking, she heard the shattering of stone. Looking up at the wall, her eyes widened in amazement.

Akane growled, her fist still in thrust out in front of her as she glared dangerously at her fiancée. "I am a martial artist just like you, damn it…so stop trying to shove it in my face just because I can't do everything you can!" she shouted, not noticing she the demolished wall in front of her.

"Yep, you're definitely a martial artist. You sure killed that wall, Akane!" Ranma said with a smirk, hugging the Tendo girl.

Akane lowered her fist, looking to the wall somewhat slack-jawed as she was squeezed by the redhead. _'I did it…I broke the wall,'_ she thought with a smile. "Guess I still need to work on controlling my temper more," she said sheepishly.

Ranma just grinned as they walked through the gaping hole in the wall. _'Knew that brute strength she has would do the job. She still has a long way to go with that temper of hers, but I'll sort her out eventually,'_ she assured herself as the sounds of battle echoed loudly throughout the room they had just entered.

"Ranma, who would they be fighting if there are only ghosts in here?" Akane asked, walking beside her pigtailed girl.

Ranma didn't look at Akane directly while she considered the sounds for a moment before regarding her girlfriend. "It ain't the ghosts they're fightin'. Those two are simply waitin' for someone to grab the artifact. That's what'll kill, not them; this battle is somethin' else. Keep a watchful eye out…if there are other people here besides us and our friends, this could get ugly," she warned.

Akane shuddered a little with the clanking of steel on steel that rang out as they got closer. It was unmistakably the sound of someone fighting to the death.

**Battle for the artifact**

As the sounds of battle became fast-paced, the echoes ricocheted off the walls, causing the hearts of the three warriors to beat almost frantically. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, giving them the fuel to fight on.

Mousse jumped three steps towards the main platform as he unleashed a flurry of daggers at the prince of the Musk Dynasty, who simply knocked them away. Herb paid careful attention to avoid the poison he could smell on the tips of the blades. "Just give up, _princess_! The artifact will be mine!" Mousse taunted at Herb while keeping an eye on Ryoga. The Hibiki boy was quickly closing in where Herb had been forced to fall back somewhat, Shampoo close on Ryoga's heels.

"You no get item, Mousse! You stupid duck!" Shampoo called with a growl of frustration as she charged Mousse, unleashing a volley of punches. Somewhat surprisingly, her strikes failed to make direct contact due to her arm length. The part-time duck, in his insanity, was somehow still keeping up with her.

Moving in once again, Ryoga struck home with a powerful punch to Mousse's face, causing him to fly backwards up the steps. Barely a moment later, the lost boy realized his folly after noticing a cut on his forearm. As he started to fall, he could see that Shampoo continued to fight on.

Herb ran up beside Ryoga and knelt down while the two Amazons fought each other nearby. The prince examined Ryoga's wound and proceeded to attempt to suck the poison out, realizing this was the end for Hibiki if he didn't do something.

"What the hell are you doing?" a tired Ryoga asked of Herb, who didn't answer as he was busy trying to save the other cursed martial artist's life.

Not far from them, Ranma and Akane started to climb the steps as quickly as Ranma's leg would allow her.

"Don't let anyone touch that artifact!" Ranma shouted as she continued her climb with Akane right by her side.

Mousse snarled in frustration as he was now trading blows with his one and only true love, enchanted such that he could only see Ranma standing before, him trading blows. "I'll touch it if I want, Ranma, so go to hell!" he shouted as he kicked Shampoo in the stomach, sending her down the steps. As she tumbled, she crashed into Akane, causing them both to fall down the steps.

"Akane!" Ranma shouted as she fell back to make sure the two fallen girls were alright, while Mousse continued the climb. Once she was sure the two girls were just unconscious, she glared up at Mousse.

"Get down here, duck boy! You gotta lotta nerve to hurt Akane!" Ranma yelled as she stood up and started back up the steps again.

Sylvia turned to her mother, who was watching the pregnant redhead with a smirk on her face. "Don't you dare touch her, Mom, or so help me, I'll kill you again!"

Sylvia's mother turned to her daughter with a reproachful glare. "How dare you threaten me, child! I am your parent! You'll do as I say!" she screamed.

Sylvia growled as she pulled out a scimitar. "Very well, Saiya, then you are no longer my mother! I disown you!" the daughter shouted, striking swords with her mother who carried a wicked-looking blade with a jagged cutting edge.

As Sylvia and her mother Saiya fought on in an epic battle unknown to the others in the room, Ranma continued her pursuit of Mousse as Herb grabbed her.

"Lemme go, Herb! I gotta save that idiot from himself! The artifact'll kill 'im!" Ranma shouted as she tried to move forward.

Herb let out a growl of frustration. "You may have fooled the others, Ranma, but you're not fooling me. I have a keen sense of smell. You're pregnant! Now be a proper mother and watch Ryoga. I'll stop Mousse!" he instructed as he pulled Ranma back down to tend to Ryoga, while Herb took off up the steps once more to stop the crazed ex-Amazon.

Ranma watched Herb running up the steps, leaving her speechless. _'He knew? But…well, good luck, Herb. Please bring yourself safely back here,'_ she thought as she sat with Ryoga. "Can you walk, Ryoga? We gotta get back down with Akane an' Shampoo. This place may collapse and the exit is that way," she explained.

"Yeah, I think I can still walk. But the artifact…" Ryoga made a weak attempt to stand, rising slowly and leaning on Ranma as they slowly made their way down the steps towards the two passed-out girls.

Finally reaching the platform, Mousse smiled with unrestrained joy as he finally laid his eyes upon the object that was his goal. Catching himself savoring the moment briefly, he turned to ensure he wasn't followed. Instead, he met with a fist that was attached to Herb, sending him sliding on his back across the platform as Herb watched on.

"Give up, Mousse, you can't defeat me. That artifact will not be yours or mine!" Herb declared as he approached the prone ex-Amazon.

Mousse slowly stood up, looking to Herb with murderous eyes as he took a few steps backwards to the item in question. "I'm not letting Ranma crush my dreams anymore…neither you nor him will stop me from getting my Shampoo!" he shouted as he pulled out a shortsword from his robe. It was his last item left since he had used up all of his arsenal.

"Mousse, didn't you hear Ranma? That will kill you or anyone who touches it!" Herb warned, trying to convince the half-blind martial artist.

Meanwhile, Sylvia and her mother continued to attempt to trade blows, their swords passing through each other. It was a mostly pointless exercise, since they were both already dead.

Once she and Ryoga managed to reach the fallen girls, Ranma frantically started trying to wake them. She realized they would need to leave in a hurry should the item be taken. "Ryoga, we gotta wake 'em up fast. I just know this place'll collapse like the last temple!"

"Shampoo, wake up!" Ryoga called as he smacked her cheek lightly in an attempt to rouse her.

Mousse and Herb performed a fast-paced dance of blades as they continued their fight. Herb threw a punch, missing Mousse by mere inches and causing one of the ceiling's support pillars to buckle. The shock left the whole temple shaking momentarily. The battle went on for several more moments until Mouse started to laugh maniacally. He seemed to move with a burst of inhuman speed, catching Herb with his foot and propelling the Musk prince off the platform. Herb found himself tumbling back down the steps, ultimately crashing into Ryoga and sending both of them to the floor.

Mouse let out a cackle. "You're defeated, Ranma! You and your goons will no longer stop me from winning the prize!" he shouted down at the companions. The part-time duck then turned, making his way to the artifact that was glowing a fluorescent green.

"You okay, Herb?" Ranma asked as she finally got Akane to stir.

Herb slowly returned to his feet, slightly favoring his right arm. "Yes, though I think I will need some time to rest after this. But I fear we can't stop him; we won't make it in time."

"Yeah, I know…we need to get the girls and get out of here," Ranma said with a sigh as she helped Akane to her feet.

Akane looked up to the platform, seeing an eerie glow emanating from atop it as she was being dragged away by her lover. "What's that glow, Ranma?"

"Worry about that later, Akane. We've gotta go!" Ryoga called while Herb scooped up Shampoo and they started heading for the exit, Mousse's crazed laughter echoing behind them.

As the five members of the Nerima expedition made their towards the opening Akane had created earlier, Mousse was standing before the artifact, grinning like a madman. "You're mine, my cure…my hopes, my dreams will be realized today!"

Sylvia and her mother stopped their battle now, observing from either side of the pedestal. Mousse stood looking down at the item while they watched him intently.

Sylvia laughed ever so slightly, giving her Mother a wicked grin. "Well, Mom, see you in Hell!"

Saiya glared at her daughter, fuming as Mousse reached out and took hold of the artifact. Instantly, she felt the pain of a thousand deaths piercing her very soul.

Sylvia laughed hysterically as she faded from view.

Mousse picked up the artifact, holding it up with a gleam in his eye. As he took its chain in hand, placing it around his neck, he began to feel different somehow. "I feel it the power it radiates inside of me! I shall crush Ranma once and for al- erk!" he gasped as he fell forward onto one knee, suddenly wracked with pain. He watched in disbelief as his right arm fell from his body. He felt simply bewildered as death overtook him, his body crumbling to pieces before his eyes…until his eyes, too, had fallen from their sockets. Where once stood a gifted but deluded martial artist, only a wretched pile of skin, muscle, and bone remained. Meanwhile, rumbling reverberated throughout the temple as, just as Ranma predicted, it began to collapse.

"Keep movin', guys! We're almost there!" Ranma called as they continued on, dust filling the air and chunks of stone falling all around them. It felt as if the walls would cave in at any moment — as they already had in some places. Holding Shampoo tightly, Herb rushed ahead in order to keep both of them alive.

Moments later, Herb finally carried Shampoo through the exit, with Ryoga following right behind. Just as Akane was passing through the opening, the corridor collapsed behind her, leaving her fiancée buried under countless tons of rubble.

"NO! Ranma!" Akane screamed, falling to her knees. "No…please…" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Ryoga stared in shock at the pile of debris where his friend and rival had just been. "No way…you can't die, Ranma!" he shouted as he charged the crumbling temple in order to dig the pigtailed martial artist out.

**Free at last**

Ranma cringed, as she was now on her knees, thinking she had been buried alive. Startled, she looked up to a voice that called to her.

"Ranma, you shoulda stayed outside as I told you to, foolish mother," Sylvia said to Ranma with a smirk.

Ranma swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I guess this is it, huh? I'm gonna die in here with you and my unborn child as company."

"As fun as that would be, I'd rather not. You wanna live? Come with me, foolish girl. Take my hand," Sylvia said with a grin as she held her hand out to Ranma. All the while, she was also using her powers to keep the temple from collapsing in on them.

Ranma steeled herself, taking a leap of faith as she grasped Sylvia's hand. As soon as she did, a blinding light surrounded them. The next thing Ranma knew, they were inside the tent, Sylvia falling unconscious against Ranma's side.

Ranma blinked, as she was feeling flesh and blood leaning against her. Looking to Sylvia's sleeping form, she lowered the child to the floor. _'She's breathing…she's alive! But I thought she was a ghost!'_ she observed, thoroughly confused, before remembering the collapse of the temple.

Weeping, Akane pulled Ryoga away from the temple as it continued to crumble to the ground.

As Shampoo came to, she turned to the grief-stricken Akane. "Where Ranma?" she asked. As Shampoo took in the scene before her, her eyes grew wide. "No…no. Please, where Ranma go!"

Herb and Ryoga simply looked towards the fallen temple, feeling a deep sadness well up inside as they thought back on all the ways Ranma had touched their lives.

"Damn Ranma, always makin' me cry!" Ryoga yelled, starting to break down.

As the remaining martial artists stood before the remains of the temple, grieving for their lost friend, Ranma walked up behind them to see the fallen temple for herself. "Hey, I didn't know I made you cry at all! Nice to know ya care, Ryoga," she said with a slight smirk.

Ryoga growled in frustration. "Damn it, I hate when my mind plays tricks…on…Ranma! You're alive!" he shouted. Whirling around, he saw Ranma standing there, looking dusty as all get out. In the blink of an eye, Akane had latched onto Ranma fiercely, crying hysterically.

"Yeah, I'm alive…thanks to one o' them spirits of the temple," Ranma explained as she held her shaking fiancée tightly.

Herb placed an arm around Shampoo after she had glomped onto him, relieved that her friends were still alive. "Oh, happy day it is, Herb! Ranma lives!"

"Yes…Ranma is alive. You can let go now," Herb gasped, as he was finding it difficult to breathe.

**Last night in the tundra**

As five martial artists and one newly-revived girl all sat around the heater drinking hot cocoa, they conversed about the temple and why the artifact was cursed. Sylvia took the opportunity to explain her mothers folly's to the group.

"So, where will you go now that you're alive again, Sylvia?" Akane asked the girl, once her story was finished.

Sylvia pondered that question a moment. "I guess I'll go back to Japan to see if any of my relatives are still around…and then try to start a new life somewhere. I know it won't be easy at my body's age, even though I'm well over five hundred years old upstairs," she explained.

"Who're your relatives, if ya don't mind me askin'?" Ranma inquired with a curious look.

Sylvia gave a slim smile before speaking. "I am Gosunkugi Sylvia. I come from a long line of sorcerers and magic users…but my mom was foolish, which is how we ended up stuck here for what seemed was going to be eternity," she answered, savoring a sip of her cocoa.

"Gosunkugi…figures. That whole family is whacked. Er, no offense, Sylvia," Ranma explained, feeling her anger over her past assault resurface briefly.

Quirking an eyebrow, Sylvia gave Ranma an examining look. "I take it you're not on good terms with my clan, Ranma?"

"Let's just say I got my reasons…I don't hold it against ya, since you saved my life an' all," Ranma replied, giving Sylvia a reassuring look to show she held no contempt for the girl.

Ranma was lost in thought as she felt two strong arms go around her. "Ranma, you are such a jerk…but I'm glad you're still alive," Ryoga said from behind her before letting go to finish setting up his bed.

"Um, thanks, I s'pose," Ranma said as she and her tomboy embraced one another.

As the night wore on all of them slept after their grueling day — or at least attempted to. Waking suddenly, Ranma looked over at Herb. The Musk prince was asleep with Shampoo sleeping beside him, one armed draped across his chest. _'Huh? Did I miss something? Did they become a couple or something?'_ she asked herself, returning her attention to the sleeping Akane at her side.

Sylvia lay on her side as she shed the first tears of her new life. _'Goodbye, Momma…why did you have to be so foolish? It should have been different…we didn't have to be this way. Damn your love of the darker crafts!'_ she thought remorsefully.

Shampoo, in her sleep, was nuzzling Herb, cooing and murmuring. "Oh, Airen, it too too happy day. We have wonderful news for the tribes…we have baby girl," she mumbled quietly in her sleep.

As Herb slept, he dreamt he was standing by a river with both Akane and Ranma standing beside him. The three of them were each casting fishing lines into the water while four children, two boys and two girls, all stood to his left and practiced casting lines of their own. "Yes, I do love fishing," he said in his dream.

Not yet able to sleep, Ryoga sat by the heater while thinking about Akari. _'Maybe it's time I really try to talk to her,'_ he thought to himself.

Giving Akane a tender gentle kiss on the forehead, Ranma soon snuggled up to her fiancée once again and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

**Editor's Note:** I owe zeltronica-dono and all of her readers an enormous apology. I've been out of sorts for over a month now, and because of that, most of Z-chan's stories have been delayed significantly. I'm terribly sorry about this, and I promise to pick up the slack in the coming days. — tuatara

**Author Note: **The next chapter to this story will be much longer then this one, but it was my wish to add quality to this chapter with careful thought as I was myself having a rough bout of writers block.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Well it's been a bit however computer issues happen. I would like to thank my beta reader for once again doing a great job took some time but as said he has been having technical difficulties. Hope you enjoy the chapter it has a variety of different momenta in it's contents.**

* * *

**When It Rains It Pours chapter:18**

**Ishikari Sub prefecture**

The sun was high in the sky around two in the afternoon and the sounds of children playing in the distance could be heard from the Saotome home, alongside the noise of traffic along the nearby streets. The flower garden by the porch was in full bloom and birds sang a chorus of chirps from high to low tones. The sky was clear and the wind just a calming breeze that brought with it a comfortable warmth.

"You know, I'm so glad to be home, Akane. I hate the cold," Ranma said as she looked off into the distance from her spot on the porch of her home.

Akane gave an agreeing nod. "Yes, it's definitely better here than there. It's comfortable, love," she agreed as she sat down next to her fiancée and took her into a gentle embrace.

"I wonder how Ryoga is doin'. Think he'll make it work with Akari?" Ranma asked, curious as to her fiancée's thoughts on the subject.

Akane thought on her redhead's words. "Well, you never know…I think she's finally seeing him for Ryoga and not P-chan, but who can say?" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, breaking the embrace.

The door too the house opened just then, as the Saotome matriarch stepped out of the house. She gazed down at her daughter, admiring the pink blouse and white capris the younger redhead was wearing. "You look wonderful, honey."

"Thanks, Mom. I thought I would wear them today, since you bought them for me back when you knew me as Ranko," Ranma said while looking up to her mother.

Nodoka gave a wan smile. "Well, I had wondered if you still had that outfit. It's good too see you wearing it. Now, I was hoping you could run an errand for me, dear. It appears I'm in need of rice and several spices. I have everything written down on a list, so please be prompt," she requested as she handed her daughter the list and some money.

"Alright, Mom. I'll get right on that. You wanna come, Aka-chan, or do ya wanna stay here?"

"I'll go with you. You might need help carrying things, as long as that list is," Akane said as she stood up from her spot on the porch, helping her pregnant fiancée to her feet.

Nodoka chuckled. "It's not really that bad, dearie. Most of the items are rather small in size," she noted she watched her daughter and Akane already on the move and heading to the store.

Ranma read the list as she and her fiancée walked along the sidewalk, stopping at an intersection. "Well, this list shouldn't be too bad. We can get most of it at that grocery store up the street, but these two spices I know are at a specialty shop. We should go there first, and then to the bigger store…though now that I think about it, we could probably buy everything right there at the shop."

"Sounds good too me," Akane replied as she pushed the button on the crosswalk sign. Once it turned to "walk" they crossed the street, the sign changing to "don't walk" when they were halfway across. Traffic on their current road was relatively non-existent with the exception of the two cars that passed them. Schoolkids walked by, heading towards their homes, while other pedestrians walked to and from their jobs or, like Ranma and Akane, were out on errands to the grocery store and so forth. The wind picked up somewhat as clouds moved in overhead, threatening to douse the city below as it began sprinkling.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "You know, this doesn't surprise me in the least…when you want it to rain it won't, and when you don't want it to rain it does. It's a conspiracy, I tell ya."

"In your mind, right, love? Rain's fine with me, so long as it doesn't get cold as the tundra," Akane said as she hooked her arm around her fiancée's.

Ranma nodded her head while with her right hand she absently rubbed her belly. "I second that. If I never see another tundra again, it'll be too soon. On a side note, I have an appointment in one week to see my therapist. I bet she's itchin' to read my journal."

"Well, she sure won't be bored reading it! You're a very interesting person, you know," Akane said with a giggle as she spotted the store that was their destination. _'Exotic Herbs and Spices…that store name could totally be taken the wrong way,' _she thought to herself with a slightly goofy expression.

The martial artist couple finally reached the store, which was a small building with a second-story loft apartment setup. Its facade was orange in color and composed of bricks, with one large rectangular window to the left of the single glass door that served as the store's entrance. Ranma opened the door for her fiancée, who stepped past, with Ranma herself following suit. Once inside, they took note of the five other people browsing the store's contents with an elderly-looking lady operating the cash register. Ranma concluded she was most likely the owner, before catching sight of a cat that was sitting next to the cash register. Immediately, the pregnant redhead went rigid.

"You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked, realizing that the smaller girl had stopped walking.

Ranma tried to calm herself, but her resolve was quickly failing. She pointed in the direction of the feline. "C- c- ca- t…I, uh…c- c- could ya maybe…*gulp*…get the spices?" she stammered intensely as Akane took the list and money in hand.

"Yes, I'll get the spices. Go wait outside by the door…don't run off, hon," Akane said in a soothing tone, at which point Ranma left the store rather quickly.

Watching the redhead rush out of her store, the owner called out to the blue-haired Tendo girl. "Is your friend allergic to cats?"

"I guess you could say that…she sort of has a phobia, if you know what I mean. Um, do you know where I can find Beni-shouga and Hashouga?" Akane asked, as she wanted to narrow the search down as quickly as possible. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Ranma alone outside, even though she knew the redhead could certainly fend for herself.

The older woman gave the youngest Tendo a smile as she pointed to her right. "Aisle number four, youngin'…first shelf to your left."

"Thank you very much," Akane called as she walked to the aisle in question. Turning to her left, she soon found both spices. One was on the bottom shelf, while the other sat on the shelf above it. After grabbing the two items, she then went through the rest of the store, picking up the rest of the spices since the shop wasn't too pricy and would save Ranma and her a trip to the supermarket.

Meanwhile outside the store, Ranma leaned up against the wall, shivers still running up and down her spine. Despite purposely not looking in its direction, she knew full well that the cat from the counter was now seated on the store's windowsill, watching her with its yellow eyes. _'Oh, great. It's trying to torment me!' _she thought with contempt for the beast. Her attention then shifted to the person calling out to her. She quickly realized it was Daisuke, wearing a pair of bluejeans, white sneakers, and a dark green shirt. His brown hair had gotten a bit shaggy, his eyes shining with the bright smile he offered her.

"Hey Ranma! Fancy seeing you here…how have you been?" Daisuke asked as he finished crossing the street, now standing in front of the redhead.

Ranma gave her old friend a cheerful grin. "Heya! I've been doin' okay…how 'bout you, Dai? How's it been? What're you doin' all the way up here?"

"It's been alright…getting by and all, you know? And my parents are here to check on my grandma. I guess she hasn't been feeling well. So how are you liking your new school?" Daisuke asked.

Ranma considered the question, running through several possible answers before she finally settled on her words. "The school's okay…well, better than okay. I'm learnin' new things without all the chaos I was dealin' with at Furinkan," she said happily.

Daisuke looked around a moment with a contemplative expression. "What are you up to, other than just standing here?"

"Oh…well, I was shoppin' for spices. Akane is in there right now findin' the items on our list…damn furry monstrosity in there is why I'm out here," Ranma said the last in a disgruntled tone.

Daisuke noted a ice cream parlor nearby. "Well, if you like, I can get us some ice cream while we wait for Akane to finish," he offered in a friendly tone.

"I dunno…Akane asked me to stand here, Dai," Ranma explained, torn between wanting ice cream and wanting to do what was requested of her.

Daisuke chuckled at his friend. "Come on, man! Let's go get some ice cream. I'll tell her it's my fault if she yells at ya!" he said in a playful tone, at which Ranma caved. Giving him a nod and a smile, the redhead and her friend walked towards the parlor.

A few minutes later Akane stepped out of the store, noting that her fiancée was no longer where she was supposed to be. _'Oh Ranma, where did you go this time?' _she asked herself before catching sight of the ice cream parlor not far down the block. The parlor's window gave her a view of Ranma eating ice cream with Daisuke sitting across from her. Akane let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she started walking towards the parlor, which was a small building nestled between two larger ones. Its door was a light blue in color with balloon decals in various colors. Ice cream cone decals lined the edges of the main window, where her fiancée and former classmate sat. The sign above the door read, "The Snow Zone."

**Inside the ice cream parlor**

"Thanks, Dai. That means a lot to hear you say that," Ranma said before taking a sip of her chocolate shake.

Daisuke gave Ranma a smirk. "Well, it's true. You ever need me for anything, just call. Besides, even as a girl you're still just as fun to be around as ever. Speaking of fun, would you like to catch a horror movie with me? Akane's welcome to come along," he offered.

"Yeah, I'd like to watch a movie. Haven't seen one in a while. I could ask Akane if she would like to come, though she may not. She isn't big on scary movies," Ranma said as she turned her head to look up at Akane, who was now standing over their table and giving them a friendly smile. "Heya Akane…Dai here was just wonderin' if maybe you would like to go to the movies with me and Dai. It's gonna be a scary one, I warn ya now," she explained as she gazed up into the brown eyes of the girl she called her own.

Akane thought on it a moment, as she wasn't thrilled with scary movies. But her fiancée would be there, so that was reason enough for her. "Sure, I would be happy to come. When do you two plan to go?"

"Sometime next Saturday. We'll be back up here then to check on my grandmother. I'd go watch it tonight, but it's a new movie so the place'll be crowded," Daisuke answered as he took a spoonful of his banana sundae.

Akane gave a nod as she bent down, taking a sip of her fiancée's shake that the pregnant redhead offered her. "Thanks, hon. May I sit down?" she asked in a gentle manner.

"Yeah, that ain't a problem at all, dear," Ranma said in kind as she scooted over towards the window, allowing Akane room to sit down at her side across from Daisuke.

Daisuke watched the couple as Akane took turns taking sips from Ranma's shake. "So I see you're doing well together. That's good to see. It's a lot better than when you both bickered."

"Well, we had to make changes for each other…and, well, I for one think they're working rather well. Don't you agree, Akane?" Ranma asked as she took her turn at sipping the shake and moved it over to her fiancée so she could finish it off.

Akane gave a nod as she finished the shake. "Yes, I do agree. And we have made some changes…granted, we still bump heads here and there, but no relationship is free of arguments, you know."

"Indeed," Daisuke stated simply as he finished off his sundae. After about an hour of talking, Ranma glanced at the clock and gulped. "Uh, Akane…we need to get going. We're really late. We gotta go!" she exclaimed, at which point the blue-haired girl instantly stood up with her fiancée following suit.

Ranma looked to her friend. "I'm sorry, Dai. My mom told us to be prompt and we kinda overstayed. But thanks for the ice cream! See you next Saturday!" she explained as she turned to leave.

"Sorry we're leaving so soon, Daisuke-kun. Take care," Akane said with a respectful bow as she followed after her fiancée, who was already at the exit.

Daisuke watched them go with amusement. "Take care, you two!" he called as the girls were going out the door. _'Well, it's good to see she's doing better than she was before…though she seemed different somehow,' _he observed. He tried to think of what exactly was different about the ex-boy as he reached into his wallet to retrieve some money to leave a tip on the table.

**Home, some fifteen minutes later…**

Nodoka watched her daughter open the door to the house, stepping inside with her fiancée close behind. "Well, dear? Did you get the spices I requested?"

"Yeah, we have them right here, Mother. Sorry we're late…ran into an old friend," Ranma said with her head bowed apologetically, Akane doing the same.

Nodoka gave her daughter a thoughtful expression. "No worries, sweetheart. I hadn't planned to start preparing for our meal just yet anyway. But since you're both here, perhaps we could cook together?"

"Sure, Momma. I'll gladly help with the meal," Ranma replied as she looked to her fiancée.

Akane gave a smile and a nod. "I would love to help. Thank you for offering," she said with enthusiasm.

**Later that evening**

Ranma and her mother sat in the backyard, looking up at the stars together. It was a calm and beautiful night, with not a cloud could be seen and the wind soothing and cool. Akane sat to her fiancée's left as she to gazed up at the stars.

"Momma, I think it's time I told you…I shoulda told you before we went on that trip. And, well, I shoulda told you when we returned too," she paused as she wasn't having an easy time of saying what needed to be said.

Nodoka studied her daughter. The redheaded young woman was now looking directly at her mother with tears in her eyes that threatened to force their way out as if being held by a dam that could no longer hold back the flood. "What is it, my child? What has you so saddened?"

"I- well, I'm not good at this, so I'll just be blunt. I'm pregnant, Mother…I- I'm sorry 'bout this," Ranma said quietly, her head bowed as her tears started to fall.

Nodoka took the news in as her daughter leaned against her and started to weep. _'I'm going to be a grandmother!' _she exclaimed to herself happily, though at the same time her heart was breaking for the pain her child was clearly experiencing. She embraced her daughter tightly and let her cry herself out. The elder Saotome's joy at the thought of a grandchild had a bittersweet taste as she thought of her husband's possible reaction once he learned of the news. Finding out his son was locked as a woman permanently was one hurdle they had managed to clear, but the fact that their son-turned-daughter was soiled, was _dishonored_ and now was with child might prove too big an obstacle. The strain could be too great for the Saotome patriarch to bear, and his misguided sense of honor would decide his actions. She would always love her child, no matter her husband's wishes, and her grandchild would be her world as well. Yet Nodoka realized that she herself would be expected to abide by her husband's decision.

Akane sat silently as she thought on the possible outcomes, worrying about the reaction of her soon-to-be father-in-law. "Do you think Mr. Saotome will be accepting?"

"No, dear…he will not be accepting. I can say that much with certainty. The question is in how he will express his disapproval," the Saotome matriarch explained as she then turned her mind to possible ways to help her child through this next problem that would surface. _'No matter his decision, I will not abandon my child,' _she swore to herself.

**Dark tidings…**

The Saotome home was fairly silent, with the exception of the old clock on the wall. Its ticking sounded almost dreadful to the pregnant redhead, whose eyes were bloodshot from crying earlier. She waited in anticipation for her father who hadn't yet entered the room. Her mother sat to her left, while Akane sat to her right. Soon, the door to the master bedroom slid open, the sound barely audible from down the hall. Heavy footsteps made their way down the hallway, each step causing the three women's hearts to skip a beat. Genma finally arrived at the living room, his gaze moving across the backs of his wife, his daughter, and her fiancée. He gave the younger redhead a look of disgust that she couldn't see before he moved forward to face the three women. Genma thought over his words carefully as this was a volatile subject for all of the room's occupants, himself included. He knew this was going to be ugly, as he had nothing good to say about his daughter.

Ranma looked up at her father through her bangs, waiting for his decision. Akane took her fiancée's hand into her own, intertwining their fingers in support.

Tension still reigned as Genma pushed his glasses up with his right index finger, before he finally broke the silence. "I spent a very long time training you to be the strongest martial artist in the world. You have beaten countless foes who were supposedly superior to you…but what eludes me is how you could have allowed a weak and pathetic boy to ravage you unless you allowed it to happen. Did you enjoy it?"

"I- is that what you think? That I wanted it! I was drugged, then knocked unconscious through most of what happened! How _dare_ you even say I allowed it! How _dare_ you hint that I even enjoyed, it you shallow bastard!" Ranma snapped back furiously. She struggled to call on her Soul of Ice technique to keep from crying, as the dam threatened to break once again.

Nodoka gritted her teeth in impotent anger. She wanted desperately to speak her mind, but knew nothing she could say or do would sway her husband.

"You must have, if you allowed yourself to become pregnant with some brat's bastard child! No son _or_ daughter of mine would have allowed it! You're such a disappointment to me. You're pathetic and weak minded…above all other things, I certainly didn't raise you to be a weak, pathetic girl!" Genma spat in rage as he glared his daughter down.

Ranma felt as if someone had clenched a fist around her heart and was squeezing it, sending pain shooting through her system. Her first tear fell as the Soul of Ice began to give way due to her father's cruel words. "I didn't want it and I didn't just allow it to happen, dammit! I _tried_ to fight, I did, but in that drugged-out state I couldn't do anything…I ain't weak and I ain't fuckin' pathetic, old man. I was screwed over!" she retorted angrily, on the verge of bawling.

"You _are_ weak and pathetic! Don't even try to deny it. Constantly flirting with boys for free food and the like…what did you expect would come of that? Always such a tease, just like a damned slut and a whore!" Genma replied coldly.

Nodoka bit her lip to keep from screaming. She wanted dearly to protest even though her husband's decision would be final when all was said and done.

Akane glared at her fiancée's father in absolute disgust. "That is enough! You have done enough damage already. No need to go further, you bastard!" she exclaimed with a low growl. Rising to her feet, she started to conjure her mallet when Ranma held an arm out in front of her belly and pushed her back. "Don't, Akane. Don't give him an excuse," she said in a sad yet angry tone. Her fiancée let the mallet fade away, though she was seething inside at the cold nature of the Saotome patriarch.

"I want both of you pathetic girls out of this house tonight, and I will not have any weak, pathetic girl of mine practicing this family's art. So you are hereby banned," Genma stated in a frigid tone.

Ranma stood, giving the man an a frigid glare as tears still filled her eyes. She brought her hands up, cupping them together and moving into a stance to thrust them forward. "**Mökö Takabisha!**" she shouted, voice trembling with fury. A blinding ball of energy, streaked with both red and green in addition to her signature confident blue, flew from her hands. It crashed into her father, sending him through the wall and into the neighbor's house across the street. After watching her handiwork, she then silently turned to go pack her things, with Akane and her mother following close behind.

**Akane & Ranma's bedroom**

Nodoka helped her daughter pack, while Akane collected her own things. The Tendo girl she retrieved her clothing, quickly placing it into a bag. She didn't bother to make a neat job of it, as their time was fairly limited.

"Keep packing, dear. I'll be right back," Nodoka said to her daughter as she stood up to head for her bedroom.

Ranma put her clothing into a bag and then turned her attention to a small drawer of her and her fiancée's dresser. She opened it and started removing several items she had collected throughout her travels with her father. She placing them carefully in the small side pouch of her pack, each item still wrapped up in newspaper. One item was a small box with chopsticks with a rose motif. She sighed as she reminisced about how they were given to her by her father on her fifteenth birthday. It was a happier time when she was still able to be a boy. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Ranma, I am so sorry this has happened to you," Akane consoled as she looked to her precious redhead, who was filled with pain and sorrow.

Ranma placed the chopsticks case within the long side pouch on the right of the pack, not turning to face her fiancée. "No, Akane this isn't something for you to be sorry about. This isn't your fault…an' it's not like I didn't know better. I shoulda known he'd do this. Why'd I even bother to stay and wait? I should've just opted to move out the moment I found out I was pregnant. To be terribly blunt, I'm kinda surprised he didn't do this much sooner…back when everything was fresh and I had just got out of the hospital."

Akane sighed as she listened to her fiancée's words. _'Or while you were in the hospital, even. I can't believe him…how can anyone be so cruel to their own child! He's not human!' _she thought with disgust.

A moment later, the door to the bedroom swung open slowly as Nodoka stepped in. Shutting the door behind her, she took a seat by her daughter. She placed an envelope in her child's hand. "That should help you out for a bit…I will help you if you should need more, honey," she said in a soft, loving tone, as she then shared a hug with her child.

"Thanks, Momma. I really appreciate this," Ranma said with sincerity, as she was happy and relieved her mother still had her back.

Nodoka looked to Akane with a warm and motherly gaze. "Please watch over her, Akane. I am not sure how your father may react once he has spoken to my husband, but-"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her…and Father wouldn't _dare_ turn her away," Akane interrupted and assured her future mother-in-law with certainty, knowing both Nabiki and Kasumi would back her up.

The Saotome matriarch gave Akane an approving look as she then turned her head, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Ranma, you're the bravest soul I know, and I am a very proud mother. Nothing your father could say will ever change my opinion. He is not a good example of what a man should be. However, despite all you have been through, you are a shining example as you continue to thrive in a bitter world that is at times cold and cruel. I love you, my dear child."

"I love you too, Mother," a teary Ranma replied as she wrapped both her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly.

**Halfway back to Nerima**

The night was calm, the shine from the nearly-full moon illuminating the land below. Having departed the train a short time ago, Ranma and Akane walked together holding hands. The buildings they passed almost seemed eerie as a cool breeze blew, creatures of the night singing their songs. Light from the streetlamps helped to better their view of the sidewalk as they moved along.

"It's actually a rather beautiful night, hon, wouldn't you agree?" Akane asked, trying to lift her fiancée's spirits even a little. She glanced at her watch, noting it was now one in the morning. It would still take them quite a while to get back to the dojo.

Ranma sighed sadly as she gave her surroundings a cursory glance. "I guess it is," she said with disinterest, her mind wandering elsewhere. Akane turned to look at the redhead, feeling the depression that flowed off of her in waves. "You want to talk about it?"

"Akane, I was just kicked out of my family home...I really don't wanna talk about it, so please drop it for now," Ranma requested as she walked, keeping a firm grip on her lover's hand, placing her free hand over her belly. _'I really don't understand why everything keeps getting so screwed up…I get in a bread feud with Ryoga and he follows me all the way to China, traveling all over somehow and winding up at Jusenkyo…he falls in, becoming P-chan because of me. Right after that, my father and I end up at the Amazon village and eat the prize feast meant for a very beautiful but scary girl I come to find out is named Xian Pu or Shampoo. She challenges me to a fight, so I accept and she gives me the Kiss of Death because I beat her…and then she follows me all the way to Japan. That's not to mention the time I received the dragon's whisker, which caused three damn pork buns to also follow me to Japan…and there's all the other people I gained as adversaries. Ugh. Then there's Akane…I find out I'm engaged to her... well, technically I had a choice, but it was made for me by her sisters. She's violent, temperamental…but we manage to work things out. Somehow she gets kidnapped time and time again…I rescue her, she helps me, it goes back and forth. Oh, and of course there's Mom…how dishonorable of me. I had to play Ranko, lying to her all 'cause my stupid old man makes me sign a contract with him when I'm just a little kid…all over a stupid "man amongst men" promise. Some man I turned out to be…look at me now, I am a fucking _pregnant girl_…ugh!' _she thought bitterly as she trailed on further at how her life spiraled out of control. Her only saving grace she knew existed besides her Mother, her fiancée, and the Tendos was that she still had her last name. Her father didn't strip that from her, though that was probably simply because he didn't want to anger her mother any more than he already had.

As the couple moved further up the street, Akane took note of a figure heading towards them. It wasn't moving in a threatening manner, but it was enough for her guard to go up. _'Please don't let this be trouble…we _really_ don't need it right now,' _she thought anxiously as they neared the figure. Akane was able to discern that it was a young man, though the shadow of the night didn't betray any hint of the young man's features.

Hikaru raised his eyes from his shoes as he walked, taking note of the two girls who approached him. He gulped in sudden worry, as he could tell the shorter of the two was Ranma. _'If it isn't the one who condemned me to this cursed existence!' _he thought morosely. Akane and Ranma stepped closer, both realizing that the figure was none other than Gosunkugi. Illuminated by the nearby streetlight, all three stopped walking.

The awkward silence went on for quite a while as neither Ranma nor her fiancée attempted to say a word, Hikaru also remained silent. Eventually, he finally spoke up. "I- I- um, am sorry…I didn't realize you were b- both wal- walking on this road," he stuttered.

"It's no problem. The street is public, Gosunkugi-kun," Akane said simply as she stepped past Hikaru, still holding hands with her fiancée, who followed just a step behind without saying a word.

Hikaru watched the redhead as she past, noting the sad aura that seemed too drip off of her. He contemplated on his next scheme against the dreaded Saotome as he continued on to his destination, a broken pair of glasses held in his right hand.

Ranma stopped walking, sensing something. She turned to look at the cursed boy as he trailed off in the distance. _'Why do I feel he is up to somethin'?' _she asked herself, her senses on overdrive.

"You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked as she turned to see what was holding her lover's attention, spotting only the retreating figure of the Gosunkugi boy just as he rounded a corner.

Ranma thought on her fiancée's question a moment, shaking her head. "It's prob'ly nothin'…let's hurry and get to the dojo. I'm tired of bein' out here. It gives me the creeps," she said as she started walking alongside her beloved.

**The Tendo estate**

The night wore on, Akane noting wearily that it was around three in the morning as they finally approached the gates of her family home. The two girls pushed the main entrance gate open, stepping past the threshold before walking to the house's main door. Reaching up, the blue-haired Tendo then knocked as the redhead waited behind her. After a few minutes, a light came on inside. The door then opened, revealing Kasumi, who eyed them a moment in surprise and concern. "Oh my, hello Akane, Ranma. You're here awfully early…or should that be 'late'? Is everything alright?"

"Not really, Kasumi. May Ranma and I come inside? It's a little damp out here," Akane asked in a soft voice, very happy to see her sister.

Kasumi opened the door wider, ushering the couple inside. "Well, of course! Come on in, you two. I'll be preparing breakfast before too long," she said as she shut the door and followed the couple to the living room.

Ranma followed Akane over to the couch, taking a seat. She leaned against her girlfriend, closing her eyes for a much-needed nap. Akane chuckled as she placed her right arm around her fiancée, observing that the girl was exhausted from the long trip they had made that night without stopping. Quite exhausted herself, the youngest Tendo soon followed her red-haired love in slumber.

Now approaching six, the Tendo patriarch was awake and now seated in the dojo with his youngest daughter and her fiancée, listening to the details of what went on at the Saotome home. He thought on the matter of his friend's daughter being pregnant as he stroked his chin. "You have quite a dilemma indeed, Ranma, but you are still a Saotome and therefore I see no reason you and Akane can't continue forward," he finally stated, though he knew the two would continue to see each other even if he said no, "you may stay here as long as you like, though I ask that you help out around the house…and if you would be able to work a job of some kind to help with expenses, it would be very appreciated."

"No problem. I will look for work soon as I can. Thanks, Mr. Tendo. I really appreciate it…my mom will too," Ranma said in kind as she bowed with respect to her fiancée's father, who would soon be her father-in-law. Akane was all smiles at her father's decision.

Soun chuckled a moment. "No need to thank me, just take care of my little girl. That's all I ask. Now what do you both say we get something to eat?" he asked with a warm smile for each girl.

"Sounds good," the couple said in unison as they stood up with the Tendo patriarch.

As they returned to the house, the phone was ringing. Nabiki answered it, looking up to see that her sister and her fiancée were there. "Tendo residence, may I ask who is calling, please?"

"Hello Nabiki-san, this is Mrs. Saotome. Did my daughter and your sister make it there safely?" Nodoka asked with concern.

Nabiki let a small yawn escape her lips unintentionally. "Yes, they are both here. Did you wish to speak to Ranma?"

"N- no, I just wanted to make sure they arrived. I will call back later when it's more convenient. Thank you," Nodoka said as she hung up the phone. Turning away, she looked with disappointment at Genma, who was now seated on the floor and drinking a large bottle of sake.

Nabiki hung up as she looked to her soon-to- be sister-in-law. "Good morning, Ranma. How are you this morning?"

"Oh…I'm okay, Nabs, and you?" Ranma said in a soft voice that had a hint of depression to it.

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. Kinda been busy as of late…oh, that was your mom who just called, checking to see if you made it here safely. She said she would call back 'when it's more convenient.'"

"Thanks…yeah, kinda had some problems at home 'cause of my father. It's prob'ly not a good time for her," Ranma said as she headed to the table, taking her seat by Akane for breakfast.

**Four hours later**

The sun just barely filtered through a crack in the curtains, the light that penetrated casting a beam halfway onto the bed where both Akane and Ranma slept soundly. The clock on the nightstand read 11:15 in the morning.

Kasumi opened the door to check on the two. Both had called in sick to their school, which was a little white lie, though given their ordeal she didn't mind. She then shut the door as she turned to head back downstairs to prepare for her daily shopping trip to buy the different things they would need for the family meals. As she descended the steps she saw her father heading for the hallway. "Are you going somewhere, Father?"

"Why yes, Kasumi, I am going to attend the town meeting. I will probably be gone for a few hours," he replied.

Kasumi gave him a warm smile. "Have a good day, Father."

"You too, sweetheart. I will see you later tonight," Soun said as he turned to leave, walking down the hall. Kasumi heard the front door open and then shut again, signaling that he had left the house. The eldest Tendo daughter headed towards the kitchen to get started on her errands.

**The Cat Café**

"So, Prince, you are heading back to China so soon?" Cologne asked as she stirred the pot of soup she was preparing.

Herb gave the old woman a nod. "Yes, I have been away for too long. It is time I check back in with my father and the kingdom."

"Have you and my great-granddaughter decided on getting together?" Cologne probed, as she had noticed the girl had been spending a lot of time with the young prince as of late.

Herb shrugged at the mention of the Amazon huntress. "As pleasing as she is to the eye, and her companionship much appreciated, my heart is already set on another."

"It is set on Ranma, you mean. I know to whom your heart belongs, but she is with that Tendo girl and seems determined to remain so. That sets her a bit out of your reach, wouldn't you agree?" Cologne asked in a sagely manner as she continued to stir the soup.

Herb gave the old woman a nod but then said with certainty, "For now…we both know that relationships between two girls do not last forever. Ranma will eventually give in to her baser instincts and desires and I will be there for her."

Cologne had to contain a snort of amusement. "You _may_ have a point, Prince, though I suspect you might be waiting a long time. Here you are, just as you requested. Have you told my great-granddaughter already?" Cologne asked as she turned the heat off under the soup before pouring it into a bowl and skillfully tossing it, where it landed on the table and slid into place in front of Herb.

Herb nodded his head. "Yes, we have already spoken on the matter. She understands the situation," he answered, picking up a spoon. Dipping it into the soup, he then lifted it to his lips and took it in.

"Well, is it good?" Cologne asked in curiosity at what the prince would think, since she tried a new ingredient.

Herb thought on the soup as he tasted it, looking to the old woman after swallowing the first mouthful. "It has a unique flavor…a bit spicy, but manageable. You have out done yourself this time, Elder."

"Glad you like it. I will be adding this to the menu soon. You're an excellent guinea pig, Prince," Cologne said jokingly.

Herb frowned at the old woman a moment before taking another spoonful. "If I didn't like this soup so much I would surely be insulted by your comment, old and most wise mummy," he poked back, at which point both of them fell into soft laughter before glaring at one another and then chuckling once again. Cologne then brought her walking stick up for a strike, only to find it blocked by the spoon Herb was holding.

"You're fast, I have to admit," Cologne said offhandedly as she withdrew her staff.

Herb nodded. "Yes, I must say you're pretty quick yourself, Elder," he complemented. He knew she was a formidable opponent, one with whom he would rather not deal unless truly necessary. Cologne thought much the same thing of the Musk prince, both knowing full well that neither of them would walk away unscathed from a true battle between them.

**Three months later**

Ranma sat at the front desk of the clinic, where she was currently doing her home school assignments while working as Dr. Tofu's secretary. Hearing the door chimes ring out, she looked up to note that her mother had walked in. Standing, she offered the older woman a wave. "Hiya Mom! What's up?"

"Not too much, dear. How are you doing?" Nodoka asked as she looked around the room, noting several patients waiting to see the good doctor. Turning her attention back to her daughter, she gave a look of approval. She noted that the younger redhead was wearing a blue button-down blouse and a black skirt.

Ranma set her pen down on he desk as she sat back down. "It's goin' okay, I s'ppose. Tofu-sensei is lettin' me work the front desk to earn my keep," she replied in a casual manner.

"Well, that is good to hear," Nodoka said as she observed her daughter, noting how well she looked on the whole. "Are things going well for you at the Tendos'?"

Ranma shrugged. "Mom, I'm fine…seriously. I also have some extra spendin' money and a roof over my head. The Tendos are treatin' me well, so I can't say things are bad. The hours here are kinda long and some of the patients are a little rude, but it's nothin' I can't handle," she said nonchalantly to assure her mother.

"And how is Akane? Is she doing well, dear?" Nodoka asked, curious to know how her daughter's girlfriend was faring.

Ranma gave a nod as she heard the chimes ring out once again. "She's doin' pretty well and she's bein' real supportive of me…her cooking's improved a lot lately, though she still puts way too much nutmeg in her cookies," she answered while turning her attention to the newcomer. "Hello, Mr. Taki. There is a small waiting list right now…will that be alright? Or would you prefer to schedule for another day?" she offered.

"I suppose I will schedule for another day, Miss Saotome. Does he have room for tomorrow?" Mr. Taki asked as he gave the redhead a warm smile.

Ranma looked over to the computer, and with a few clicks of the mouse she brought up the clinic schedule. "I can set you up with an appointment at one o'clock. Would that be okay with you, Mr. Taki?"

"Yes, that'll do just fine, Miss Saotome. Thank you very much and see you tomorrow," he said with a bow before turning to leave. Meanwhile, Ranma added the appointment to the schedule on the computer, clicking the mouse on the "save" button.

After watching the entire exchange, Nodoka gave her daughter a smile. "You seem to have everything in control. I am glad for you, honey."

"Yeah, well, the only issue I have is the looks I get from patients when they ask questions about my family and I can't give 'em a straight answer," Ranma said flatly as she picked up her pen and jotted down the answer to a math problem.

Nodoka looked to her daughter with sad eyes. "Well, I don't care what your father says, sweetheart. You're still a Saotome. You were never stricken from the family, and in my eyes you're the bravest soul I know.…a truly wonderful person who continues to push ahead even in the face of such great challenges. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom…it means a lot to hear you say that," Ranma said softly, as it was touching to hear those words from her own mother.

"So, how is my grandchild holding up?" Nodoka probed as she walked around the counter, taking a seat by her daughter in an empty chair.

"She's doin' okay, near as I can tell. Startin' to kick like a mule though," Ranma noted wryly, receiving a kick from her child as if on cue. She casually rubbed her belly, which had started to balloon outwards.

"'She,' you say, dear? That is wonderful! Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Actually, I'm not sure on a name yet…kinda thought about Kiyomi, but then there's always Hitomi…though I'm also leanin' towards Sora…but I may change my mind. I still have almost five more months to think about it," Ranma stated simply as she finished up her math assignment, placing the finished paper in a folder and closing her textbook.

Nodoka gave her daughter an understanding nod. "You could always name her Ranko?" she suggested.

"Well, I'll think about it, Mom. It _is_ a real pretty name, which is why I chose it in the beginning when I met you again, even if it was a little rushed. I did name my female form that a while back…I just never thought I'd be usin' it on a regular basis," Ranma admitted as she then opened up a history book to begin her work on that subject signing her name on her assignment sheet as "Saotome Ranko."

Nodoka considered this new piece of information. "Well, if you had been born a girl in the first place, that's the name I was going to give you. I suppose it worked out in the long run, so to speak. Dear, are you planning to change your name to Ranko officially?" she inquired, noting the name on her daughter's homework.

"I already had it legally changed it to Saotome Ranko, because it just makes things easier to explain…but I still prefer to be called by the name of my birth," Ranma explained to her mother as she read a question on her assignment, looking through the pages of her textbook to find the answer she was seeking and then writing it down.

Nodoka reached into her handbag, retrieving a scroll. "Grand Master Happosai stopped by the other day. He was rather upset with your father. He gave me this to give to you, saying you earned it."

"Oh, he wanted to give me a consolation prize, did he, huh? For his part in ruinin' my life?" Ranma asked darkly as she took the scroll in hand, unrolling it. Reading it over carefully, noting it had both her birth name and her new legal name scrawled on the paper, her eyebrows raised when she saw that the scroll confirmed her mastery of the Anything Goes School.

Nodoka sighed at her daughter's tone of voice. "I believe he truly feels bad for having hurt you so, not that it in any way excuses his actions. I certainly will never forgive him for what he's done, but he did say he never meant for things to go as far as they did. And after finding out about your father removing you from the household and barring you from practicing the family art, he decided to declare you a master against your father's protest. So you have full authority to practice and teach your school," _'Though I am quite sure, my child, that you would practice the Art with or without approval,'_ she observed as she watched her daughter roll the scroll up and set it aside.

"That's good news, I s'ppose, Momma, though I hardly think it replaces all I've lost," Ranma said as she turned to acknowledge the patient whose appointment with Tofu had just finished and who was now standing at the desk. Ranma picked up an appointment card, looking up to Dr. Tofu as he walked into the room.

Tofu looked to his secretary. "Ranma, please set Mr. Takiyama's next appointment for Thursday next week," he instructed before looking to his other patients. "Mrs. Sanano, right this way, please," he called, walking back to the examination room as an older woman wearing a faded red dress followed him. Ranma jotted down Mr. Takiyama's next appointment, handing him the card. "You have a good day, sir."

Takiyama just gave a grunt as he took the card and left the clinic.

"I see what you mean by rude people, dear. Well, if you will excuse me, I have some errands to attend to in Tokyo before returning home. I want to to get back before your father wonders what is keeping me," Nodoka said as she rose to her feet. Ranma stood up as well, sharing a brief but warm embrace with her mother.

Breaking the hug, Ranma smiled. "Have a good evening, Mother," she called as her mother turned to depart.

"You too, sweetheart. I will see you again next week. I love you," Nodoka called back before leaving the clinic. Once outside she let out a sigh, as really didn't want to leave her child's side again so soon.

"Love you too, Momma," Ranma said in a mere whisper as the clinic door shut, knowing that she wouldn't see her mother again for another week.

* * *

**Chapter notes: Well this wasn't an easy chapter for me too write I apologize for it's shortness I promise too pick it up a notch on the next chapter.**

**Hikaru shows up briefly and so does Daisuke Genma has kicked his daughter out of the Saotome home though he didn't strip her of the family name.**

**Please feel free too leave a review or not your choice I always welcome advice that helps my writing abilities, but remember I will ignore rude comments as they are a hindrance so don't bother.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Well it's been a bit this chapter isn't very long, but it should be just right since I meant it as a stage/filler chapter. I would like to thank my Beta-reader for doing yet another great job, I have also went back through and hope to have taken care of all the glitches and typo's.**

**Also would like to note that if the character speech looks like it is a typo it is not since it just places the characters in character as per what their speech patterns would be. **

**Author Note: (Removed Genma Apology plot as well.)**

* * *

**W-I-R-I-P Chapter:19**

**Worries in the dark**

Ominous clouds rolled overhead above Nerima. Frequent flashes of lighting lit up everything below as if someone were rapidly flipping a light switch off and on. The wind was high, causing trees to bend under the stress as they threatened to break. The rain was falling in sheets, the water blanketing the streets and running fast down into the drains where it was then carried into the canal and from there into the river. The sounds of distant traffic could barely be made out over the roar of the storm. Inside the Tendo dojo, all was quiet as most were asleep—all but Akane, who had awoken with a start to a loud thunderous boom, indicating the storm was right over them. Her heart beating rapidly, she turned her gaze to her left to find her fiancée in a restless sleep. The smaller girl seemed to squirm as if she were struggling with something or someone. Hearing sleepy murmurs, Akane made out some of what the redhead had spoken. "No…please…let go…stop," she moaned.

Her blue-haired companion sighed to herself. _'I wish there was something I could do to stop these nightmares,'_ she thought to herself, feeling helpless. She turned her attention towards the window just as a flash of lightning illuminated the room briefly, followed by the loud roar of thunder overhead.

**Nightmarish reminder…**

Ranma opened her eyes to find herself on a familiar red couch, the sound of music blaring in the background. A TV was powered on, depicting the images of a video game in the progress of being played; however, it was blurry for some reason or another. Smoke permeated the air, making her feel nauseous. Examining her surroundings, she observed many teens all in their own conversations and some unashamedly making out. Finally having enough, she stood up from the couch and turned her gaze towards the far side of the room. There she noted a door, which she presumed led to the back of the house. Walking towards the door, she could feel the eyes of some of the teens upon her.

"Don't go that way," came the voice of one of the teens; however, the redhead ignored the teen and continued to approach the door. Once there, Ranma timidly reached forward and placed her hand on the handle. She slowly slid it open, taking in the view of a large backyard that sported an in-ground pool and a small wooden walkway that led past it and down to a small beach house. Feeling her fear well up, she forced herself to step forward. She turned sharply to the door as it slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump.

Returning her gaze forward, Ranma realized she was no longer standing in the backyard. Instead, she found herself standing in a rather large room with a tan couch to the far right. Underneath a light hanging from the ceiling was a green pool table with a red oak base; broken ropes stained with dried blood hung from the table. Stepping closer, the redhead noted a rather large patch of dried blood that stained the table's cloth surface. Her heart started to pound madly in her chest. Hearing a slight moan, she turned her gaze to the left to find a tall, well-built teenage male with his shirt off—and, as she looked further down, his pants as well. Ranma's eyes widened in shock at the sight of a clearly pregnant red-haired girl on her knees before the male. Ranma felt sick to her stomach, as it was plainly obvious that, somehow, the girl was _her_ and seemed to enjoy what she was doing. Turning sharply to the sound of the door to the room opening, Ranma watched her fiancée walk in stark naked and blood spattered. The blue-haired girl raised her gaze from the floor, meeting her own.

"Look at you, Ranma. You really are a slut…I mean, you're sucking that guy off like a vacuüm cleaner," Akane observed in a taunting tone, gesturing to the pregnant redhead. She walked over to that Ranma, looking down at her, and then turned her gaze back to the other redhead, who had a fearful expression on her face.

"I…this ain't real…I would never do that…" Ranma insisted in a mere whisper as she backed up against the wall.

Akane laughed, a wicked, mocking sound. "You wouldn't do that, you say? Is that why you're pregnant?" she asked coldly, just as another naked young man walked out from the darkness. The blue-haired girl then knelt down in front of the newcomer, her gaze never wavering from the standing redhead as she started to lick at the head of the teen's cock.

Ranma stared in stunned disbelief at her fiancée. _'This can't be real! Akane would never do that!' _she told herself, unaware of the ropes slowly snaking around her arms and legs. She suddenly found herself being pulled forward, at which point she tried to fight against her restraints…only to feel as if her strength had left her. Akane stopped what she was doing, giving Ranma a smirk. "Don't fight it. We both know you want this," she instructed, her voice sounding truly venomous.

"No! Let me go!" Ranma cried, continuing to fight a losing battle as she realized where the ropes were dragging her. She soon found herself between Akane and her pregnant self as another set of ropes sprung out from the floor, wrapping around her neck and pulling her down to her knees.

Akane chuckled at the redhead's plight. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you…much," she said simply as she went back to servicing the teen in front of her.

Continuing to fight her bonds, Ranma's eyes locked on yet another figure entering the room in the form of Tatewaki. Staring her down, his eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. "This isn't real! Let me go! Stop it!" came her cries as Kuno began to disrobe in front of her.

"Oh, come on now…" Ranma's pregnant twin spoke for the first time, "you know we both like this. We're women now. We're supposed to enjoy this…and we _are_ martial artists, after all, ain't we? We can't ignore the feelings of our own bodies," the grinning redhead stated before returning to her task. Ranma looked up in fear and disgust at the boy who stood over the pregnant girl, only to find that he was missing his head.

Ranma snapped awake, shooting up in bed. She was back in her and Akane's room. She directed her eyes toward the window, watching as lightning flashed. She soon turned her attention to her fiancée, who was already awake and watching her with a concerned expression. _'Oh, kami…why do I keep having these dreams? Why can't I dream of bunny rabbits or something?' _she asked herself as another all-too-familiar feeling encroached upon her. She quickly made her way off the bed and over to the desk, where she knelt and emptying her stomach's contents into the trashcan that sat on the floor.

Akane pushed the covers off, getting out of bed. She then walked over to her fiancée's side and knelt down. "You okay, honey?"

"No, I'm no-" Ranma started to say before she was overtaken by another urge to wretch into the trashcan, Akane rubbing her hand on the redhead's back in comfort.

A few minutes passed in silence before the couple concluded sleep probably wouldn't be returning for now and decided to prepare for their day. Ranma chose to wear a green camisole along with a pair of green bikini-style briefs, and over those she wore a black and green pajama pants. Akane wore a red camisole and a pair of red boy-cut briefs, along with a pair of red and black pajama pants. Done getting dressed, Ranma went about taking the liner out of the wastebasket to take it out to the trash while Akane busied herself with making the bed. Ranma left the room with the trash liner in hand, Akane watching her go. _'Wonder what her nightmare was about this time?' _she asked herself.

Once outside, Ranma, umbrella in hand, walked over to the outdoor trashcan, lifted the lid and placed the liner inside. Shutting the lid, she then scanned her surroundings, taking in how dark things looked as the rain fell in sheets around her. The rapid thudding of droplets hitting her umbrella sounded as if a water hose were being sprayed against it. Ranma headed back into the house just as another clap of thunder sounded, causing her to jump. _'Damn it…I shouldn't be jumping from the sound of thunder,' _she thought sheepishly just as she reached the front door and entered the house.

Coming down the stairs, Akane met her fiancée, who was shutting her umbrella. "Ranma, it's pouring out there! Couldn't you have just put it in the trash in the kitchen?"

"I s'pose I could've, dear. But I didn't get wet, if that's what you're worried about," Ranma answered as she headed for the furo so she could wash her hands.

Akane watched Ranma go with worried eyes before deciding to follow her girlfriend. "Hey, think you can tell me what you dreamed about this time?"

"It was nothin'…just this stupid girl body messin' with my head," Ranma responded in a somber tone, as she made it to the sink. Turning the hot water handle, she waited for the water cascading out of the faucet to warm up before proceeding to wash her hands.

Akane studied the redhead throughout the process. "You sure it's nothing? I mean…I heard you calling in your sleep to be let go…" she noted with concern.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it…it's just a stupid nightmare," Ranma repeated in hopes that her fiancée would leave it alone, as the dream had shaken her up a bit. Finished washing, she turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry her hands.

"Damn it, Ranma, why can't you talk to me about these things? All you do is bottle it up," Akane complained, just as the shorter girl hung the hand towel back up and started walking towards the door. The Tendo girl blocked her way, her eyes showing her frustration.

Ranma let out an exasperated sigh, leaning back against the wall with her hands pressed out against it to either side. Her gaze settled to the left on her blue-haired lover, who was standing in the doorway. "Akane, please, I really don't wanna discuss these dreams. They…horrify me It's bad enough I have to write about them in a journal for my therapist and then try to answer her questions. To be honest, I'd rather just forget about it."

"Please, Ranma…just this once, let me in?" Akane pleaded as she walked over to Ranma, now standing before the pregnant girl.

Ranma let a heavy sigh escape her lips. "It was about the party and my attack, okay? There's nothin' new to tell," she half-lied. She certainly didn't want to share the real reason she was afraid to speak about the dream, knowing it could potentially upset her fiancée greatly.

"You sure there isn't more to it?" Akane asked as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and giving her a comforting squeeze.

Ranma let herself be held, a content look to her features. "No, nothin' more to it, really. Just the same red couch, the games…the smell of smoke, the loud music and the people…and the attack," she elaborated in an increasingly shaky but convincing tone.

"Oh, Ranma…" Akane sighed, tightening her grip on the redhead. "Well, if you have any more of these nightmares, please don't hesitate to talk to me about them. Then I won't have to corner you in the furo anymore," Akane stated as she moved in for a kiss that was quickly returned.

Breaking the kiss, Ranma looked to her fiancée thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll try to talk about them with you, should there be a next time," she replied, though she knew full well both that there would be a "next time" and that the nightmares might even get worse.

**Meanwhile…**

Not far from the Tendo home was the Gosunkugi estate, which was a relatively large property with a rather large, ominous looking home of traditional Japanese architecture. The interior of the house was just as eerie, its furnishing seemingly of classic feudal era design. The house consisted of a kitchen, a dining room, a den and a furo on the first floor, and four bedrooms that were located on the second floor. It also included a small basement just below the kitchen, as well as a sizable attic. That last space was the primary area of the house in which Hikaru preferred to hang out and perform his dark rituals. The attic was dimly lit by a single hanging light bulb, and a small altar was set up in the middle of the room, with several rows of unlit candles standing in a half circle around it. Battered old boxes, most likely filled with odds and ends, made up the most of the attic's contents. On the far right side of the attic was a single square window that had an old, ragged black curtain blocking the view to the outside.

A beautiful, rain-soaked figure entered the attic. She stood at a petite 5'1", her hair raven and her eyes an emerald green. She currently wore a black priest's robe with a prayer sash tied around her waist. This girl was none other then Gosunkugi Hikaru. She walked over to the window and threw open the curtain, peering out into the dimness of the early morning. A look of intense anger crossed her features. Turning her attention to the altar, she looked to the item that rested upon it: a solitary pair of coke-bottle glasses. Its lenses sporting spiderweb cracks that made them unusable, most likely caused during a scuffle.

"Ran…ma," she growled. "Ranma…you're going to wish you never left me with this cursed existence! You may laugh at me all you want, but you will know _true_ power! By the time I'm done with you, you will be nothing but a broken shadow. I'll destroy everything you value…and cherish," Hikaru vowed in a low, dark tone that seemed to echo, her eyes seeming to flash brightly for a brief moment. She slowly approached the altar; with every footfall closer, the candles lit up one by one, as if some unseen force had lit their wicks. The hanging light began to flicker due to the aura surrounding the raven-haired girl. Reaching the altar, she bent down on one knee and raised both hands palms up as she started to chant her wicked spell. The coke-bottle glasses started to thrum with energy, giving off a purplish glow. The spiderweb cracks on the lenses started to recede until they were once again solid glass. A few moments later, they started to lift off the altar as if some unseen force had picked them up. The cursed girl had a slight grin as she continued her chanting louder than before. As she did so, the outline of a figure had started to take shape under the glasses. Standing at roughly 5'5", the figure first came into being in skeletal form; then muscle, organs and finally skin grew over the body. Lastly, dark hair sprouted from its…now clearly _his_ head.

Hikaru marveled at the sight before her as she completed her chant, and with a wave of her hand the candles blew out one by one. She felt triumphant, standing up to look more closely at the figure with dark but amused eyes.

The figure looked around the room with confused eyes, his long, raven hair thrashed about momentarily as he struggled to determine where he was. His gaze then settled on a figure in the room with him. He reached up and straightened his glasses, which were now properly situated. "Are- are you an angel?" he asked the young girl, who looked to be roughly his age. However, he didn't recognize her.

Hikaru continued to grin for a moment. "I've been called many things…but an angel? Never. Mousse, it's me, Sai- uh, Gosunkugi Hikaru. Remember me now?" she asked, her voice still seeming to echo with demonic energy as if they were in a wind tunnel. She hoped that Mousse missed her near slip.

Mousse considered the girl's words a moment, his memories fragmented from his short torment in Hell. The screams of countless millions still echoed in his skull, though the voices were slowly subsiding.

"I remember now…so, this must have been your punishment. But how am I standing here? I died, didn't I?" Mousse asked, hoping to confirm whether what he had been through was real.

Hikaru stepped closer to the half-blind martial artist. "Indeed, you had died in a foolish pursuit. But I have given you a second chance…a chance to get back at that red-haired harlot once and for all. With my spells and your skills, we can make this happen together."

"I- I see," Mousse said simply as he considered this new information. _'A second chance at life…to get back at Saotome…no, after what I've experienced, maybe this is my chance to make things right? But if I don't agree, this girl might send me back to the abyss…' _he noted with worry, weighing his options. After some deliberation, he finally made his decision. "I'll…help you. When do we start?" he asked hesitantly.

Hikaru gave a devious smirk before speaking, her words reverberating once more. "We start soon, but first we must wait for you to gain your full strength back. That could take time. I suggest you get prepared, Mousse, because we have work to do." _'First Ranma and that tramp of hers, along with Sylvia…then all of Nerima will tremble before my power. After that, the whole world will feel my hellish pain!' _she swore with wicked delight, breaking into hysterical yet sinister laughter.

Mousse watched on, not making so much as a sound. However, he couldn't help but look over her figure. _'She surely is a beauty to behold…no, what are you saying, man? Come on, that's a boy standing there!' _he chided himself, unsure of why he was feeling this way. Yet despite reminding himself of Hikaru's birth gender, he still couldn't shake the feeling he got as his eyes drifted across the curves of the raven-haired girl standing before him.

"I suppose you don't have anywhere you can go. Stay here in this room for now…tomorrow, we'll find you a more permanent residence," Hikaru said calmly, unaware of the eyes of the room's other occupant on her as she headed down the stairs out of the attic. She then shut the attic door behind her and headed off towards her bedroom.

**Ranma and Nabiki have a talk**

The residents of the Tendo estate had begun to stir, one of whom was in the kitchen working at her craft of preparing a savory, satisfying meal for her family. The storm outside had yet to let up as it continued to rain steadily, the wind blowing fiercely and lightning streaking the skies.

Ranma sat on the couch with her blue-haired fiancée, who was leaning against her to rest. The redhead aimed the remote at the TV, flipping through the channels until she reached the news channel. _'Never anything good on,' _she observed.

The image on the television revealed a desk with three individuals seated at it, one a brown-haired gentleman in what looked to be a cheap suit, along with two auburn-haired women sitting next to him. Each took turns discussing coming events related to the the greater Tokyo region. Eventually the newscast reached the part Ranma was interested in the most, namely the weather. It was delivered by a rather short Japanese woman dressed in a gray woman's business suit and four-inch black heals, her hair dyed blonde and pulled back into a ponytail. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen," the meteorologist began, "rainstorms are going to be a constant today and on up until tomorrow evening. So be sure to bring your umbrellas and rain jackets and, if you have them, rain boots." As she gave her report, she then pointed to the forecast for Wednesday, at which point the redhead started listening closely. "And on Wednesday, the high will be sixteen degrees Celsius with a low of seven. Yes, it's that time of the year again to start preparing for-" hearing enough, the redhead turned the TV off and directed her attention to the window just as another flash of lightning came into view.

Ranma turned her attention to her fiancée, a smile crossing her lips. _'She looks so vulnerable this way,' _she thought to herself contentedly. She then turned her attention to footsteps coming down the stairs, noting Nabiki looking as if she had been through a long night. "Good mornin', Nabs."

"Good morning, Ranma. Do you know if Sis has made coffee yet?" Nabiki asked, a small yawn escaping her lips unintentionally.

Ranma looked to the coffee table, noting her empty cup. "Yeah, just a while ago."

"Thanks," Nabiki said with a relieved smile as she made her way to the kitchen to get the nectar she craved.

Thirty minutes later, the Tendo patriarch stepped out of his room and headed to the living room, where he took note of his youngest daughter dozing against her red-haired fiancée. Shifting his gaze, he noted Ranma's eyes were open with a classic look of boredom. "Good morning, Ranma," he called.

"Good morning, Mr. Tendo," Ranma replied, turning her attention to Soun. Taking in his appearance, she noted that he looked unusually pleased. "Um, what's got you in such a good mood?"

Soun chuckled at the question from his daughter's fiancée. "Is it a crime to be in a good mood?"

"Well, no…I was just curious, is all. You're dressed rather nice just to be havin' breakfast this morning," Ranma replied as she started to shift away from Akane, only for the napping blue-haired girl to pull her closer into an embrace.

Soun gave the pregnant teenager a happy smile. "Well, if you must know, Ranma, I am going on a date after breakfast with Ninomiya-san," he explained with confidence.

"Really? Huh. Well, good luck with that, Mr. Tendo," she said simply as he headed towards the dining room to sit and read the morning paper. Ranma then turned her attention to Nabiki, who had just walked in with two mugs of coffee. She offered one of them to the redhead, which Ranma accepted gratefully, since she was pinned down by her girlfriend.

Nabiki looked to the couple as she sipped on her coffee, watching the red-haired girl do the same. "Did they say how long it was going to be raining, Ranma?"

"The weather lady said it'll be raining well into tomorrow evening," Ranma answered, taking another sip of her coffee.

Nabiki considered that news. _'Guess I'll have to reschedule for Thursday, then.' _"Ranma, do you have this month's rent ready?"

"Not yet, Nabs, but I get paid tomorrow after work," Ranma replied, draining her mug before setting it next to her first empty one.

Nabiki gave a nod as she walked over and sat on the couch. Leaning against the arm rest, she took another sip of her mug's contents. "How's working for Dr. Tofu going for you?" she asked.

"Pretty well, actually. It's not really hard work, just a few clicks of a mouse and dealin' with patients. Some are kind and some rude, just like anywhere else. Nothin' I can't handle," Ranma said calmly while stifling a yawn.

"So, are you going to go for Tofu's offer, Ranma?" Nabiki probed once more, as she liked being prepared for all possibilities for future profit.

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, Nabs. Bein' a nurse means a lot more responsibility and commitment…and, well, I think I'll have enough responsibility to deal with once this baby's born. Not to mention I still wanna be a martial arts master and train students in the dojo."

"You sure? The medical field has lots of potential for earnings and promotion. You could really set up my little sister and yourself, along with your child, with a really good life. I mean, martial arts isn't really as popular anymore, so it could be a gamble to focus on that exclusively. Are you sure you wont consider his offer?" Nabiki asked, setting down her empty coffee mug next to the redhead's pair.

Ranma let a weary sigh escape her lips. "I'll figure it out when I'm ready…right now, all I wanna do is focus on gettin' my life straightened out, graduatin' high school, and gettin' the baby born," she answered.

"Speaking of, how is the pregnancy going for you?" Nabiki asked curiously.

Ranma pondered the middle Tendo's question a moment. "What do ya mean, Nabs? Is there somethin' particular you wanna know?"

"I was just curious as to how it feels. I don't know the feeling of carrying a child, nor do either of my sisters, but you do. So, any answers?" Nabiki asked in a kind tone, as she was quite interested.

Ranma shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, I feel weak at times, my back aches, I've been havin' morning sickness, vomiting, cramping…along with occasional cravings I get for weird food choices. I even found myself wantin' to eat Akane's cooking the other day! Not to mention the mood swings…so I guess you can say it comes with a lot of cons and not many pros so far. But from what Mom and some of the patients at the clinic have said, childbirth is 'both the most wonderful experience and also the most painful experience in the world.' I don't know that part yet, but sadly I will soon enough. I'm…goin' through something no man has ever felt before," she explained, her voice having dropped to little more than a whisper at the end..

"When's your next appointment with the doctor, Ranma?" came Nabiki's next question, as she knew the redhead was overdue for her checkup.

Ranma looked down towards the coffee table. "Tomorrow. Mom said she would be by and that she'd already scheduled my appointment, since Dr. Tofu's friend apparently called her all concerned, sayin' it was unhealthy for me and the baby not to be under 'proper care,'" she said in a saddened tone.

"I'll admit I'm not that knowledgeable on all of the issues you're facing, Ranma but one thing I'm sure of is that your doctor was right in contacting your mother. You need these regular checkups so that you and your baby don't run into any complications," Nabiki explained in a sisterly manner, since Ranma in her eyes had come to be another baby sister right next to Akane.

Ranma just gave a simple nod in agreement, turning her attention to the call of the eldest Tendo sister, letting everyone know breakfast was ready. "C'mon, Akane-chan, wake up. It's time for breakfast," she whispered softly into her blue-haired lover's right ear, nudging her ever so slightly.

"Already, Ranma?" Akane murmured before a soft feminine yawn escaped her lips. She gave a long stretch before finally sliding off the couch. Her redheaded fiancée rose as well, and both headed towards the dining room table, Nabiki right behind them.

* * *

**Chapter notes: Well Ranma seems to still be having her tormented nightmares.**

**I hope all are enjoying the holiday season, we are getting lot's of rain here and possibly will receive snow soon. Well feel free to leave a review or two or don't you're choice, also if you have any comments that would help improve the story please feel free to add you're thought's just make sure it is a positive and helpful comment or I will ignore it all rude reviews will be ignored.**

**I will try to get another chapter moved out soon for one of my stories I have not stopped writing by the long shot, been taking a short break playing star wars the old republic's early access :) ~Zeltronica~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author note: Well its been awhile since I posted anything for this story, but on a side note this chapter isn't finished due to the fact I am now questioning my abilities to write, over the course of the last three months I been dealing with some guest review who keeps posting harsh comments. **

**At first I tried to ignore them which some say I have no talent at writing, others say I have deranged idea's and that my stories are terrible, the grammar sucks oh and that I somehow must be from another country since I being an American should have perfect grammar. Well I am starting to wonder if he or she had a point at all.. and am considering not writing anymore because I have lost heart in my own abilities and work.  
**

**It is with a heavy heart I believe it may be time for me to walk away from fan fiction, and give up all together. I will leave my stories as they are up.. but I am not sure if I will ever return. I am sorry to those of you who agree with this person.. and am deeply sorry to those who are expecting me to finish.. I just don't think I can do it anymore the pain/depression is too great and I am sorry.**

* * *

**W-I-R-I-P Chapter:20**

**Rumor mill...**

A few weeks had gone by December was now just around the corner, the weather was cooler that accompanied a brief snow that was in the process of melting due to the fact the temperature wasn't cold enough for said snow to stick. Ranma who was on her way back from her place of work dressed in a brown overcoat and under that a loose fitting green blouse, black leather gloves with imitation fox fur cuffs along with black silk ankle length skirt, on her feet she wore black flats, a small blue purse was hung over her right shoulder.

As she walked she avoided the puddles that had built over some of the uneven parts of the sidewalk, chatter could be heard from other pedestrians that walked the nearby streets, along with the distant sounds of motors of various types could be heard in the distance.

_'Well that was unexpected.. but at the same time not surprising all things considered.'_ she noted to herself, with a sigh of depression, she paused in her walk by the canal fence turning to face it, looking down into its contents.

**Flash Back...**

Thirty minutes before heading home Ranma was as usual in the process of working her secretarial job at the check in desk, typing away on documents, the lobby had no customers which was unusual since most times they would get a steady intake of customers.

Looking up from her work she glanced over the lobby, she then looked back down at the computer typing in some more data, before moving the mouse cursor over the save button, then with a wistful sigh she leaned back in her chair. _'Dammit I am bored.. Wish someone would come in through that door.'_ she thought looking to the door with hope when she heard the bell ring, however she frowned when she observed the door had been pushed open slightly by the wind.

After some time had passed, Dr. Ono Tofu finally made his way out from the back giving a glance around his clinic, observing his secretary looked bored out of her mind which produced a sigh of his own.

"No patients today huh?" Tofu questioned, with a slim smile.

Ranma gave a casual nod, her gaze centered to the computer. "Yea.. no one at all since that new clinic opened up.. Figured the hype would die down by now, but guess I was wrong."

"Well it would seem that's how life goes. I don't want to do this to you Ranma, but I no longer can afford to pay you.. So I will have to let you go." Tofu said in a deadpan since he wasn't happy with the present situation.

Ranma drummed her fingers on the desk. "Its al'right I understand.. business is business." she glumly stated, as she reached under the desk to grab her purse, then stood walking over to grab her coat.

"Just a minute before you go Ranma I need to get you your last check." Tofu called, as he walked over to his office entering it.

Ranma walked over to the office looking in through the door, observing Tofu was in the process of writing out a check, she then bowed her head. "Thank you for letting me work for you Tofu-Sensei. I am sorry if my being here has cause you any problems." stated in an apologetic tone since she felt it was her fault for some reason or another.

"You have no reason to apologize to me Ranma-chan. The new clinic that opened up has hurt my business so none of this could have been helped." Tofu assured as he finished writing the check, grabbing an envelope and placing it inside before holding it out to her.

Ranma lifted her gaze, taking the pro-offered item slipping it into her jacket pocket, before turning to leave she paused in her step. "Arigatou gozaimasu or ("Thank you very much")Dr. Tofu-Sensei for all you have done for me." with that she continued her walk until she exited the clinic.

**End Flashback...**

Ranma then turned from the fence continuing her steady march home, her features one of depression and deep thought, light snow began to fall as she walked. _'Well I guess I need to apply for a new job soon.. or Nabiki ain't gonna be happy with me.'_ she observed.

Across the street stood a group of five girls who were conversing with one another, one of which observed the red-head then spoke in a whisper to her friends. "Hey is that the girl from that day.. you know the one being carried by that Goth looking Chinese chick?"

"Huh?" another girl questioned, looking to where her friend's attention was drawn to. "Yea it is Aimi don't look at her or she might kill you as well."

Aimi turned her gaze to her friend with worry. "Is it true what they say that she and her friend killed those boys at the party in cold blood?"

"No she and her friend didn't kill them.. the Police said it was an animal attack." another girl corrected, her friend.

Girl-1 shook her head at girl-3. "You weren't there I seen the whole thing she and her bimbo friend was drenched in blood.. She and that chick murdered those boys and got away with it.. the Police ruled it falsely as an animal attack.. yet they never found said animal.. because it wasn't an animal it was her.. and my Father who worked the case was in disagreement with the rest of the police said one of the boys was stabbed to death by an unidentifiable weapon of some type.. which further proves it wasn't an animal attack."

Girl-4 decided to add her two cents, her gaze settled on the retreating red-head. "I heard what happened is she was flirting and flaunting her assets around the boys leading them on and well they got excited and asked her for sex, which she promptly refused and they gang raped her.. and Well from what I have heard from various sources and seen in photographs she flaunts her assets to every Tom Dick and Hairy so she most likely brought this all on herself."

"What a murderous whore..What kind of justice do we have in this country allowing a bitch like that to wander free without even facing a trial.. or jail time for that matter." girl-5 commented, before sipping on her beverage.

Aimi seeming to shake with fear just glancing at the red-head in question. "If what you all say is true then why hasn't the police tried to arrest her and the other girl?

"That is easy imagine being a police officer and told you have to arrest one Saotome Ranma.. that is right the red-head and the raven-haired boy from Furinkan are one in the same and is an exceptional martial artist and rumor has it between her and that bitch accomplice of her's caused Mount Horaisan to break apart leaving a crater during a simple sparring match." Kamiko explained calmly, retrieving her cellphone to check the time.

Aimi gained a more fearful expression than the one before. "How scary.. if that is true she and her friend isn't human.. its humanly impossible to destroy a mountain without some type of explosives.. they are freaks of nature!" she exclaimed the last.

Ranma continued forward faintly making out some of the conversation across the street visibly flinched, a painful expression crossing her features wishing that at any moment a hole would open up and swallow her whole.

_'How did that chick even know about that fight.. neither I nor did Herb or his retainers tell anyone what went on.. and I am sure Ryoga wouldn't.. did Mousse leak that information before his death?' _she inwardly worried, hoping she was wrong, but was sure of the fact the information did indeed get out and if that information was out in the open circulating around the public then so to would the saffron incident come to light which would only solidify the thoughts of those girl's and anyone else the information had become privy to.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsewhere Akane who currently was dressed in the uniform of her current school, wearing a thick yellow wool jacket, in her right hand she held her brown schoolbag, had just left school and was on her way home through the snow that was now falling. A chilling wind picked up causing the flurry to turn dense which left the nearby buildings to look as if they had thick fog around them, the sky began to darken further showing the storm was becoming angry turning into a freak blizzard.

Not far away standing in the street was tall lanky gentleman who was dressed in a plain white voluminous robe his long raven-hair was whipping in the wind, his coke bottle glasses reflected the light and the snow, his features were with little emotions, a amulet he was wearing around his neck via a heavy steel chain glowed a violet florescent color, his gaze was directed on the silhouette of the blue haired girl.

_'I don't want to do this.. this attack is dishonorable.. the target should be Ranma.. but I have little choice in the matter.. not so long as this amulet is around my neck.' _Mousse thought to himself, as he retrieved a chain from one of his sleeves, its end was connected to a dagger that dripped with a greenish black liquid.

Not far standing at the top of a of a building wearing a long black hooded cloak that rustled in the wind, Hikaru stood in his female form, her right arm raised to the sky, lightning played at her fingertips, above the sky swirled as if an angry vortex. Her florescent red gaze like the nearsighted martial artist was drawn to the youngest Tendo girl for whom she once longed for.

"If I can't have you Akane.. no one will!..Bahahaha!" she shouted out over the gale of the storm, her Maniacal laughter being drowned out by the storm.

Down below Akane pulled her coat tighter, as she continued her forward march unaware she wasn't alone, while a shadow began to appear behind her moving rather swiftly, the silhouette of the chain he wielded was swirling as if a propeller blade.

_'Huh?'_ the blue haired girl inwardly questioned, observing a shadow had fallen over her, looking over her shoulder she quickly moved her schoolbag up blocking the chain that struck out at her, falling backwards she flipped out of the way just as her bag disintegrated paperwork going everywhere.

Akane did three more flips coming to her feet preparing a combat stance, her gaze settled on the tall shadowy figure who had just tried to strike her. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded angrily.

A moment passed as the man greeted her without a reply, the sound of the wind whistling off the chained weapon he wielded was interrupted, as with a simple movement of his wrist it's end darted out at the blue-haired girl who dodged it once again, backpedaling fast.

The man continued to strike at Akane seeming to miss every strike, at which she went on the offensive charging at the gentleman avoiding the chain until she was face to face, at which she threw a hard right hook catching the man in the face sending him up and over where he left a trail in the snow until he finally slid to a stop instantly jumping back up to a standing position, spinning his weapon once more.

"Mousse!?.. but how your dead!" Akane called out with a look of bewilderment since she got a good look at the nearsighted martial artist.

The nearly blind martial artist gave the blue-haired martial artist an expression that revealed little emotion. "You are right.. I was dead.. but I was brought back to life and well I am sorry Akane but this is the end for you please don't resent me." he called..

Striking out with his weapon, at which Akane lifted her right forearm to block the dagger, at which it cut into her, blood dripped onto the snow causing it to gain a deep crimson color, the liquid from the blade seeped into her veins turning green.

Gritting her teeth she grabbed hold of the chain with her left hand gripping it tight and yanking Mousse forward causing him to fly at her, at which she then with her right fist threw a powerful strike that slammed into his jaw sending the resurrected martial artist flying into the nearby wall of a building causing the wall to explode and obliterating everything in his path until he came to a rest mid-way inside the building which looked to be an abandoned office building.

Akane looked to where she had sent the ex-Amazon, she then heard the wind whistling off of an object dodging into a roll, just as Hikaru drove a scimitar into the sidewalk she once occupied causing the ground to explode.

Righting herself Akane quickly got to her feet just in time to dodge yet another strike when she felt herself pushed out of the way by another individual that came seemingly out of nowhere, her ears ringing as the sound of steel clashed loudly together sparks arcing.

Sylvia stood with sword in hand keeping hooded woman's sword at bay, while also giving a fierce glare. "Leave her alone Mother!"

"So Daughter you still decide to get in my way?" came Hikaru's voice, as she attempted to power her way through Sylvia's guard.

Sylvia glared at her Mother who was currently possessing Hikaru's body. "I have no choice.. but to send you to hell. I just knew it was too good to be true that you would simply go to the Hell you so deserve on your own."

"If anyone is going to Hell this day Daughter it will be you and that Bitch behind you.. Please give Hild-sama my regards." Saiya shouted, her eye's glaring darkly, with her right fist she threw a punch to her daughter's gut, however the smaller girl managed to keep from doubling over.

The two sorcerer's then split off briefly each chanting something in an unknown language, before pushing with their hands forward launching off a spell sending both lightning and fire crashing together causing a huge explosion that caused the street to crater inward, a gas line ruptured shooting flames up into the air, many of the surrounding structures exploded outward sending debris into the street...

**Passers by...**

**Back with Ranma**

Shielding her eye's with her right forearm, Ranma with her left hand pulled her coat closed, the wind as if a icy blast threatening to blow her backward. _'Damn what the hell is this crap? I know the weather lady said there would be snow but a blizzard c'mon give me a break!' _she inwardly complained.

The sounds of sirens blared loudly into the air causing the red-head to cover her ears and hopped onto a nearby platform as several ambulance's, firetrucks and police sped past her their wheels sending snow and slushy water flying onto the sidewalk where she was once standing.

After they had all passed she cradled her belly before leaping down and continued to fight the wind pushing on towards home, when she heard the sound of explosions going in the distance in front of her. "What the heck is going on?" she questioned aloud, squinting into the blizzard before her, she observed a fireball that rose into the air that indicated a gas line had just exploded causing the storm darkened sky to gain an angry crimson.


End file.
